


Cake Walk

by polysaccharide, Shortsighted_Owl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polysaccharide/pseuds/polysaccharide, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsighted_Owl/pseuds/Shortsighted_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers和他的朋友Peggy在布鲁克林开了一家小面包房。他的邻居Natasha和Sam宣布他们即将结婚，Steve立马接到了为他们制作结婚蛋糕的活计。他受宠若惊，但是很快就发现他得到了料想之外的好处：他即将要和Natasha英俊迷人的婚礼策划Bucky Barnes一起共事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cake Walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829872) by [RockSaltAndRoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltAndRoll/pseuds/RockSaltAndRoll), [Shortsighted_Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsighted_Owl/pseuds/Shortsighted_Owl). 



这可能是这个世界上Steve Rogers最喜欢的事情了——那些精巧又复杂的细节，就像亲手为翻糖玫瑰涂上细致的阴影，而这些手工制成的花朵从顶部倾泻而下，缀满了这个四层的结婚蛋糕。光是为了这一个蛋糕他就亲手转了上百个裱花，形状大小各异但是每一朵都臻于完美。它们必须是完美的，因为那正是Steve对自己唯一的期待。

这个蛋糕华丽极了——四层圆海绵蛋糕，夹层里是他特制的草莓奶油，表面挂满光洁的玫瑰粉色翻糖，装饰上百朵纯手工制作完成的白色翻糖玫瑰。在他的合伙人Peggy的小小帮助下，Steve花了整整两天才做完它。

Peggy Carter是件珍宝。这朵迷人的英伦玫瑰搬到了纽约，和Steve同时入读糕点和烘焙艺术学校。她成为了全校最强的糕点师，Steve一眼就喜欢上她，为她完胜所有人的烘焙技巧和拒绝任何人的无理要求的强势气场所深深折服。现在，Peggy就住在Steve隔壁的小公寓里，他们共同经营的布鲁克林面包房就在他们公寓楼楼下。Peggy的专长是面包，她能做出Steve尝过最美味绝伦的丹麦卷和泡芙。

Steve则更加喜欢蛋糕，这喜好对于一个像他这样瘦得皮包骨头的家伙而言相当微妙。但是老实讲，蛋糕这事儿是他身上最不微妙的部分了。Steve是个……好吧，Steve有多瘦就有多矮——他堪堪达到165公分，还饱受病痛折磨，罹患哮喘和贫血，有心脏杂音，还十分容易疲倦。有时候他怀疑Peggy会因为喜欢他而不得不花更长时间在他身边徘徊以防止他把自己搞到过劳死。他会忙着做结婚蛋糕到凌晨两点，在Peggy责备他的时候耸肩膀，然后Peggy就会说他干的太棒了，他能活到现在完全是因为他太固执。

他正小心翼翼地往一朵白色翻糖玫瑰的花芯上点金箔，Peggy突然从办公室里探出头喊他的名字，他努力不让自己的手因为惊吓而颤抖。

“十分钟，Steve。”她一边说一边瞄了眼自己苗条手腕上精致的手表。

“好的。”他一边回答一边轻轻点头，用一柄小刷子扫平金箔纸。他马上就能完工了。

除了日常的烘焙和蛋糕裱花以外Steve也要接待顾客。他在招待客人上还不算太糟，但是Peggy更加擅长——人们在看到面包店橱窗里展示的多层蛋糕杰作的时候更倾向于相信它们出自一个漂亮的英国女人之手，而当Steve一边在围裙上擦手一边从后面走出来，鼻子上还疏忽大意地挂着糖霜的时候他们总是会大吃一惊。

今天他要见一个婚礼策划，对方要过来看一看，顺便预约蛋糕试吃。Steve是在今天早上才被他的另一个邻居Natasha告知此事的。

打从数年前Steve开起他的面包店、并且搬进店铺上方的公寓楼开始，Natasha和Sam就成了他的邻居和好友。Natasha住在Steve的公寓右手边，她迅速成了Steve最喜欢的人之一。她非常聪明，擅长冷幽默和嘲讽的艺术，而且对废话和胡扯零容忍。

Sam是几个月之后才搬进来的，Steve公寓左手边的犹太老太太终于被成功说服搬去和儿子一家住在一起，然后Sam搬了进去。Sam是个退役军人，非常好相处，还有和Natasha势均力敌的嘴炮功力。他有副热心肠，慷慨大方为人良善，笑容极富感染力。

一个月之后这两个人就开始约会，甚至还没到那年年底Sam就搬进了Natasha的公寓，他们俩是Steve见过最完美的一对儿。听到他们订婚的消息起初让他有些错愕，但是总的来说他还是非常兴奋。

他那天和Peggy一起到他们家做客吃晚饭，Nat宣布这个消息的时候他们刚吃完正餐正打算上甜点。

“再说一次……”Steve说着摇了摇自己的脑袋，他很确定自己一定是把Natasha刚刚告诉他的话听错了。

“Sam和我要结婚了。”她重复道。

Steve缓慢地眨吧着眼睛，他的下巴掉下来了一点。

“你们是认真的？”

Natasha转向她的未婚夫，扬起了一根眉毛。

“为什么大家都觉得我们结婚这个消息这么令人难以置信？”

“大概因为你是块又大又硬的小甜饼，根本不需要一个让你束手束脚的丈夫。”Sam带着宠溺的微笑回答她。

在意识到他的朋友这一次的确不是在逗他以后Steve的脸上浮现出一个巨大的笑容。Natasha朝Sam扔了一块棉花糖，Steve大笑起来。

“哦老天，这太棒了！我真为你们俩高兴！”

那天晚上他们问他愿不愿意为他们制作结婚蛋糕，他立马就答应了。但是他们直到几天以后才想起来告诉他他们想要尽快完婚——显然他们根本不需要漫长的订婚期。Steve有三个月的时间来设计出一款适合他们的蛋糕样式。

Nat还聘了一个她的老朋友来当婚礼策划，而十分钟后即将到访的就是这位老朋友。十分钟足够他弄完这些金箔装饰了对吧？

~

Bucky已经有多年未曾踏足布鲁克林的这一片区域。真相是，他是个土生土长的布鲁克林小子，尽管现如今他身上的Tom Ford西装和Gucci鞋子让他看起来更像是来自于上东区，但是只有他张嘴说话的那一瞬间，他根深蒂固的口音才会暴露出他真正的出身。这些年他走在布鲁克林的街头总会觉得自己来错了地方，因为他的大部分客户毫无疑问都不是典型的布鲁克林居民，但是Natasha是他的老朋友，而且在为她筹办婚礼这件事儿上他可是完全超出了热心这个词的范畴。

但是，他现在正路过这个世界上最小的一家面包店，而且正在严重质疑Natasha的品味。他问过Natasha是否在鲜花、蛋糕、乐队和会场上有什么特殊要求，她全权交由Bucky决定，只除却一点，她坚持蛋糕必须来自于布鲁克林面包房。

Bucky走过店面，从外套内侧的口袋里掏出手机，拨通了Nat的电话号码。

“你真的确定一定以及肯定你想要这家店的蛋糕？”他在她接通的那一瞬间就问道。

“是的。”Natasha毫不迟疑地说。

“我知道几家曼哈顿非常不错的蛋糕店，”Bucky继续道：“我之前用过他们的蛋糕，我能拿到折扣，他们都很可靠……他们不会让你的宾客们食物中毒……”

“James，”Natasha语含责备道：“这家的蛋糕师是我朋友而且我们已经说好了要从这一家订蛋糕。我需要你做的唯一一件事就是去说清楚你的颜色主题之类的屁话，然后预约一次蛋糕试吃。”

Bucky的嘴巴不高兴地皱了起来。Natasha是唯一一个会叫他James的朋友，他在其他所有人面前一直都是Bucky，工作场合除外。他的客户们总是叫他James。

“好吧，”他说：“这是你的葬礼，我是说，婚礼。”

他在Natasha挂断电话的时候叹了口气，然后走回到那家狭小又摇摇欲坠的面包店门前。也许会有人管这地方叫古朴——Bucky觉得这家店简直完美诠释了“卫生隐患”这个词的含义，玻璃窗上剥落的油漆，门顶上晒褪了色的手制招牌。你在这类地方搞不好就会染上肝炎。

Bucky停下来向窗户里面张望，看到了一些展示品。一面橱窗后摆放着新鲜烘焙的面包和蛋糕，看上去松软酥脆，闪着油光。另一面橱窗则展示有几款结婚蛋糕，Bucky此时才认真起来。

第一个蛋糕是酒红色的——Bucky以前还从没见过这种颜色的翻糖，柔和的表面蒙着一层雾，光滑厚重如同天鹅绒，上面装饰着翡翠绿的叶子和碎金。另一个蛋糕上装饰满了五彩缤纷的花边，那些柔和的色彩完美地互相融合在一起以至于你找不出明确的颜色分界线。最后一款蛋糕看起来更加传统一些，表面是光洁的白色翻糖，但是上面点缀满了色彩斑斓的蝴蝶，看上去很有可能是用棉花糖制作的。这些蛋糕都非常漂亮，而且富有创造力，突然之间Bucky就被深深迷住了，他等不及要见到这位神秘的蛋糕师。

Bucky拉平了自己的领带，转动门把手走进了布鲁克林面包房。柜台边没有人，Bucky的目光迅速扫了一圈，他发现虽然外表看上去脏兮兮的，但是这家店内部堪称一尘不染。这家面包店马上变得可靠了起来。

“有人吗？”他喊道。

店铺后面传来一阵响动，一阵像是椅子腿在地板划过的声音，一个小碰撞，一声脱口而出的大呼，然后有人出现了。Bucky对眼前的一切毫无防备。那个急匆匆从房间跑到店铺厅堂里的家伙又瘦又小，锁骨从衣领里支楞出来，他穿着一件天蓝色的系扣衬衣，袖子挽了上去露出细瘦的手腕，纤长的手指上沾满了金箔。那张脸轮廓分明，突出的颧骨上沾着一点玫瑰粉色的翻糖。他有一头灿烂的金发，散落在前额，上面满是细小的糖粉，但是让Bucky屏住呼吸的是那双眼睛——浅蓝色的眼珠和一圈Bucky在任何男人女人脸上见过的最长的深色睫毛。Bucky十分确信这个人就是这世上最可爱也最可恨的小家伙。

“我很抱歉。”那个人小声嘀咕道，试图在自己的围裙上擦干净双手但是失败得相当彻底。Bucky本以为他的声音会更高些，而不是像实际这样低沉。“有个蛋糕马上就完工了……我没注意时间……”

“没关系。”Bucky回答道，他的嘴角开始往上翘。那个小个子漂亮的蓝眼睛从围裙上猛地抬起来，然后在看见站在店铺正中央的Bucky的瞬间眯了起来。

“我……呃……不好意思，我还以为是另一个我正等的人。”他疑惑地说道：“我能为您做点什么？”

Bucky咧嘴笑了起来，伸出了他的手。

“James Buchanan Barnes。我是Natasha和Sam的婚礼策划。”

那个小个子的下巴掉了下来，但是仅仅一秒后他就反应过来，握住了面前的手。

“Steve Rogers，”他的声音里带着点震惊：“我很抱歉，我还以为……”

“会是个女士？”Bucky笑着接口道。“是啊，我经常碰到这种状况。当你的性别和你从事的职业的传统性别不符的时候就是会这样。”

一个笑容从Steve Rogers的脸上慢慢露了出来，就像太阳悄悄从云层中探头，洒下明亮温暖又美丽的光。

“哦，我想我多多少少对此有点体会。”他回答道。

Bucky的笑容变大了。几秒之后他才意识到他还紧紧地把Steve的手抓在自己手里。他提醒自己记得呼吸并且放手，伸手去拿他夹在右胳膊底下的皮质公文包。

“嗯……是啊，对了……”他一边吞吞吐吐一边拉开了公文包的拉链，从里面取出几张剪报。“Nat让我过来交换一下意见。我目前还没什么想法——她差不多是把所有事情直接甩给了我。”

“我明白这种感受。”Steve带着个小小的笑容回答道，他轻轻用那些细长的手指接过了剪报。

“她有告诉过你任何想法吗？”

“没有。”Steve耸耸肩膀道：“说老实话，我觉得她就是想让我们来决定。”

“好吧。”Bucky说着看向自己的公文包。“要搞懂Nat的想法一直都挺艰难的。我觉得就让一切都简单点就好。像是，不要完全遵循传统，就……不要太繁琐。高雅，但是……”

“不能太浮夸。”Steve替他说完了那句话。

“没错！”Bucky笑了起来。

“我会试试看能想出些什么点子。”Steve低头看向手里的剪报。那就是些各种风格样式的蛋糕照片。Steve立马就知道自己能做得比这些好很多。

“多谢。”Bucky笑着回道：“我真的很喜欢橱窗里有蝴蝶的那个蛋糕。它们很漂亮——非常精致。”

Steve抬眼看向他，再次展露出那个阳光般的笑容。

“谢谢。”他轻声道。

Bucky再一次提醒自己记得呼吸。

“还有就是，”Bucky说道：“我可以给你留个电话号码吗？以防你有什么要和我商量的？也许我们可以在下周约个时间试吃一下蛋糕。”

“好的，我没问题。”

五分钟后，Bucky走出了布鲁克林面包房，觉得自己就像漫步在云端之上。

该死的Natasha，他想道，你根本没告诉过我这个蛋糕师如此可爱。


	2. Chapter 2

“Steve？”  
Peggy的脑袋再次从办公室的门后面探了出来，她棕色的眼睛把Steve一动不动地站在店中央盯着大门的景象尽收眼底。  
“Steve？”她又喊了一声：“一切都还好吗？”  
Steve缓慢地眨巴眼睛，一副刚刚回过神的样子。刚才那些都是真的吧？那个刚刚还在面包店里的男人——穿着时髦西装挂着璀璨笑容，有一双迷人的眼睛和让Steve想要把双手都埋进去的漂亮头发——他是真实存在的吧？  
“我很好……”他挤出这句话，低下头看着手里的剪报。好吧，至少这些的确是真的。  
“那个婚礼策划来过了吗？”  
“来了又走了，我猜。”Steve回答道，终于把脸转向了Peggy。Peggy惊讶地张大了嘴。  
“哦Steve！”她大声道：“我提前十分钟提醒你是有原因的！你应该停下手里的活儿然后把自己洗洗干净——至少让你在能给你钱赚的人面前表现得稍微得体一点。”  
Steve看了看自己被面粉染得斑驳不堪的鞋子，羞愧地把手插进了头发里，白色的糖粉像下雪一样纷纷飘落在地。  
“我忘了时间。”他耸耸肩膀：“我本来想把最后几朵花弄完的。”  
事实上，Steve一心专注于给翻糖玫瑰的花蕊涂金箔以至于他根本没听到门打开的声音，在听到有人说话的时候他吓了一大跳，从自己站着的板凳上摔了下去。他撞到了自己的手肘，一心希望自己脱口而出的粗口没有传到店铺厅堂里。  
但是等Steve整理好自己把头抬起来的时候还是看到了意料之外的景象，那个他一直在等的婚礼策划是个：首先，男性；其次，八成是他这辈子见过最好看的男性。James Barnes身材高大，有一副宽肩膀、一头深色的头发和笑起来带着鱼尾纹的灰蓝色双眼，还有与Steve一模一样的清晰的布鲁克林口音。他在脑子里提醒自己回头一定要因为Natasha没有给出任何提前预警而对她大喊大叫。  
“好吧，那么他们有没有预约蛋糕试吃的时间？”Peggy一边伸出手抹掉Steve脸颊上的糖霜一边问道。  
Steve给了她一个小小的笑容，摇了摇手上的名片。  
“我拿到了他的号码，”他回答道：“他说过会打电话来在下周约个时间。”  
Peggy接过名片读着上面的名字，仔细审视着Steve，然后把名片递了回去。  
“好吧，”她轻快地说：“就是确认一下。我们可不想让这个机会白白溜掉不是吗？”  
Steve扬起一边眉毛，在内心暗骂脸红的自己。  
“你那句话是个什么意思？”他在Peggy转身离开的时候问道。  
“没什么意思，Steve。什么意思都没有。”  
~  
Sam一如既往地扮演着居家好男人的形象在厨房里做饭，Steve坐在他们家的餐桌前，手里捧着一大杯葡萄酒，试图阻止自己的思维绕着那个有头漂亮头发和迷人眼睛的婚礼策划转。Sam刻意保持着沉默，时不时从炉子上盛满红辣椒的巨大平底锅上方瞥他一眼，Steve默默感激他。他可不太想把这件事儿讲上两边。  
门上传来钥匙的声音，Natasha回来了。  
“嘿小伙子们。”她打了声招呼，脱掉外套，把钥匙扔在玄关桌子上的盘子里。“今天过得怎么样，我最爱的两个小伙子们？”  
“哦我好极了，”Sam开心地回答道：“但是我觉得Steve有烦心事儿。”  
Steve在听见自己名字的时候抬头看了一眼。  
“哦？”Nat问道，扬着眉毛走进房间。她吻了Sam的脸颊，伸手去够葡萄酒瓶和酒杯。“你有什么烦恼哇Stevie？”  
Steve用鼻子深吸了一口气靠在椅背上，目光从Nat身上转到Sam身上，又转了回来。  
“我今天见到你的婚礼策划了。”  
“哦，怎么样？”Nat轻快地回答道。  
“好极了，挺好的。”Steve漫不经心地说道：“只除了几件小事你忘记提了。”  
“我猜那些小事就是他这一晚上坐立不安的原因。”Sam看着自己的未婚妻道。  
Natasha的嘴角翘起来形成一个坏笑。  
“怎么啦Steve？”  
Steve深吸一口气，从杯子里喝了一大口葡萄酒。  
“你没告诉我：第一，你的婚礼策划是个男的；第二，那个男的还……”  
“是一个高大又可口的深发布鲁克林极品猛男？”Sam替他说完了那句话  
“没错。”Steve冲Sam举杯致意：“我完全没想到今天我们店里会冒出来这么一个闪闪发光的帅哥，而我完全一团糟。我头发里都是糖粉，脸上挂着糖霜，手指上全是金箔粉——我一点都不想知道他是怎么想我的！”  
Sam和Nat互相交换了一个眼色，脸上挂着坏笑。  
“他估计觉得你简直该死得萌爆了！”Sam笑得牙都咧了出来，Steve知道他一定正在脑子里想象那个名为Steve Rogers的浑身上下全是垃圾的家伙从屋子里挪出来的样子。  
“他估计觉得我逊爆了！”Steve回嘴：“真是太感谢你们两个混蛋了，完全没有给我任何预警！”  
Natasha终于大笑起来，重重靠在Sam身上，后者正用手捂着嘴努力想要憋住自己咯咯的笑声。  
“哦上帝呀！”Nat气喘吁吁道：“下次记得洗洗你那该死的小脸儿，Rogers！除非你想让他帮你把糖霜舔掉！”  
Sam喷笑出声。  
“你估计还想让他舔掉点别的什么东西……”他说道，Natasha笑得弯下了腰，Sam放弃抵抗在她身边也笑成一团。  
“我恨你们俩。”Steve嘀嘀咕咕地把杯子举到唇边，他的脸正在熊熊燃烧，但是等他把杯子放下来的时候已经在微笑了。  
~  
“你这个人真是坏透了。为什么我会和你这种人做朋友？”Bucky在第二天的回家路上对着电话说道。  
“因为我超赞而你爱死我了。”Natasha得意洋洋地回嘴。  
“你是对的，我的确爱你，公爵夫人，不然我发誓我会因为你事先一个字儿都没提到那个蛋糕师Steve而狠揍你一顿的。”  
Bucky简直都能听见Natasha在电话那一头的坏笑了。  
“我就知道你会喜欢他。”  
“啊，而且我也知道你是故意让我去的，因为你知道我对金发碧眼的美人毫无抵抗力。”  
“他足够可爱了对吧？”  
Bucky的嘴生气地鼓了起来。  
“是啊，Nat。他简直可爱死了，浑身上下都是糖粉和糖霜，但是Nat？馊主意。”  
“为什么是个馊主意？”她问道。  
“因为，”Bucky叹气道：“我得保持职业专注，但是我可没法在满脑子都是跪在这个小糖霜蛋糕面前让他用那双大大的婴儿蓝眼睛俯视我的画面的同时保持专业。我什么都干不了了！”  
Natasha哼了一声。  
“你不需要和他有太多工作接触，James。你只要隔几周去他那儿待上一个小时就能把‘工作’都搞定了。去约他出来啊。”  
“也许等你的婚礼结束之后再说。”Bucky坚定道，他走到自家公寓门前，在口袋里翻找自己的大门钥匙。  
“James……”  
“我不能，Nat！说真的，如果我还打算和他共事，我就不能在同时想着约他出去。”  
“我对你真是太失望了。”Natasha不高兴道。  
“是呀，没错。”Bucky一边说着一边把钥匙插进门锁打开大门：“生活总是充满了失望，公主殿下。习惯就好。”  
~  
Bucky完全没想到不用那种眼光看待Steve Rogers居然有这么艰难。  
他接到了一通来自Steve的生意伙伴Peggy的电话，预约了去布鲁克林面包房试吃蛋糕的时间。Bucky没能成功说服Natasha和Sam和他同去，这两个人都声称自己太忙，并且表示他们相信Bucky和Steve能够协商出一个正确的决定。  
所以一周以后Bucky又回到了面包店门前，他对着玻璃上的倒影抹平了自己的头发然后推门而入，门上的小铃铛欢快地响了起来。Steve Rogers立马就出现了，Bucky完全无法忍住自己脸上绽放的笑容。这一次Steve把自己收拾得整洁得体，Bucky有点失望，因为他觉得Steve那副乱糟糟的艺术家造型是世界上最可爱的存在，但是Steve现在这样刚刚擦洗过的脸和干净整齐的头发也无敌可爱。  
“嘿！”Steve对着他打招呼，阳光般的笑容浮现在他的脸上。  
“嗨。”Bucky开心地回应道：“我听说你为我准备了点试吃的蛋糕样品？”  
“是的。在后面这边，全都为你准备好了。”  
Steve转身走向柜台后面，Bucky自动跟在他身后走进了小小的工作间。那里面看上去就和他去过的其他蛋糕房差不多，但是要更加整洁。所有的东西都按顺序摆放整齐，这让他有点惊讶，因为Steve自己看上去更像是完全相反的风格。  
蛋糕被放在小碟子里，每一块上面都搭着一把餐叉，叉子柄摆在明显被擦拭干净的桌面上。Bucky滑进桌边的椅子里，轻轻放下自己的活页夹，审视着眼前的蛋糕们。  
“看上去都很不错。”他的视线扫过面前的几款蛋糕，若有所思地说道。品种并不是很多，但这也许是件好事，这样他们就不会因为选择太多挑花了眼。Steve很明显已经知道他的朋友们会喜欢什么样的口味。“那么……我该从哪一种试起？”  
Steve靠在流理台边，细瘦的手臂交叉在胸前。他今天的上衣是蓝白格子花的，很好地衬出了他的蓝眼睛，袖子依旧挽在手肘上，展示出纤细的手腕和长长的手指。Bucky非常努力让自己不要去想那些手指会有多么灵巧。  
“我的话就会先尝尝花生乳脂蛋糕，”Steve说着指向Bucky右手边最近的一碟蛋糕。“然后也许可以试试看巧克力薄荷口味。”  
Bucky扬起眉毛，伸手握住叉子，从那块绵软的蛋糕上挖了一小块。在蛋糕落在他舌头上的瞬间Bucky就被甜蜜的黏腻口感占据了所有思考空间，口腔里弥漫着厚重得恰到好处的果仁香气。他的眼睛不由自主地闭了起来。  
“哦天哪……这太美味了。”他含着食物口齿不清地说。  
Steve对他露出一个欢喜的笑容。  
“你觉得如何？”他说道：“这是Sam的最爱之一。我通常不会向客人推荐这一款作为结婚蛋糕，但这次我决定来个例外。”  
“我完全理解。”Bucky回答道，他咽下嘴里的蛋糕，从碟子边的杯子里喝了一口水。巧克力薄荷口味也美味无比——丰润的巧克力海绵蛋糕和丝滑的薄荷奶油夹心融化在他的舌尖之上。  
其他选择还包括柠檬（这是Bucky一直以来最喜欢的结婚蛋糕口味）、朴实的香草加上最美味的柔滑鲜奶油夹心，还有布鲁克林面包房的特制淡粉色草莓海绵蛋糕和绵软的草莓奶油夹心——吃起来就是夏天和恋爱的味道。  
“这些都……太棒了。”他在吃第二口柠檬蛋糕的时候说道。“你到底是怎么做到的？我通常都有非常明确的偏好，但是这一次我完全不知道该怎么选择。”  
Steve害羞地看着自己的脚，他的脸颊变成了草莓海绵蛋糕一样的颜色，身体因为骄傲而微微扭动。  
“嗯……还有一种你还没尝过。”他轻声呢喃道，蓝眼睛缓缓抬起来注视着Bucky的脸。Bucky急忙咽下嘴里的蛋糕。  
“哪一种？”  
Steve笑了起来，从流理台边支起身，竖起一根纤长的手指。  
“稍等片刻。”  
Bucky的视线跟随着他走到巨大的冷藏柜边，看着他打开柜门，取出一个小碟子。  
“那是什么？”Bucky问道。  
“我最近在琢磨的新品种。”Steve回答道，端着碟子走到桌边，揭掉了覆盖在上面的保鲜膜。他从抽屉里拿出一把干净的叉子，戳进这块平淡无奇的蛋糕，切下一小块放在叉子上，然后靠在桌子上把叉子伸到了Bucky的嘴前。  
那一瞬间似乎地球都停转了。Steve漫起红潮的脸上挂着骄傲的微笑，站在桌边靠了过来。Bucky能够透过他的领口看见下面的锁骨，在细腻的肌肤下显得脆弱易碎。他的视线挪回了Steve脸上，那双正盯着他的蓝眼睛里闪着顽皮的光，他的手里握着一把盛着蛋糕的叉子直直伸出来。Bucky靠上前张开嘴，让Steve把那块蛋糕准确地放进他的双唇之间。  
舌尖上的味道美好得如同一场高潮——百香果热烈浓郁的香气混合着香草海绵蛋糕和柔滑的鲜奶油。Bucky大声呻吟着闭上了双眼，仔细品味着口腔里弥漫的美味。  
“哦操，这太棒了……”他用气音说道。  
“你喜欢这个？”Steve柔声问。  
“嗯……”Bucky确认着，缓缓睁开自己的双眼。  
Steve正注视着他，双唇微微分开，比之前任何一次都离他更近。他如此美丽，精致如瓷器，Bucky觉得自己的呼吸都停了片刻，因为这实在是太容易了——只要他再前倾一点点就能越过那道细小的距离，让亲吻落在那对从衬衣中裸露出来的锁骨上……  
“硬了（hard）？”  
Bucky吓了一跳，他飘荡的思绪被一道冷静的英国口音打得烟消云散。Steve猛地直起身，脸上的红潮一路沿着他的脖子向下蔓延，他迅速从桌面上滑开躲回到桌角，慌乱中露出一小块被染成血色的胸口。Bucky的目光落到门边的女性身上。Peggy Carter，他猜。  
“不好意思你刚才说什么？”他从喉咙里挤出的声音粗哑不堪，拼命乞求他刚才一定是听错了，因为该死的，他可能是被这个小个子金发蛋糕师和他漂亮的样子弄得过分性致高涨了。  
“我是说蛋糕。”那个女士明确道：“要做出个选择很艰难（hard）吗？”  
“哦！”Bucky大声道，慌里慌张地在椅子里坐直身体拽平整自己的衣领。“呃……一开始确实挺难，不过尝过百香果奶油以后就简单多了。我觉得我们会选那一款。”  
Peggy对着他露出一个笑容。  
“很好！”她欢快地大声道：“Steve一直很努力开发那个新款。我觉得你是第一个品尝它的人。”  
“太棒了。”Bucky说道，他很快找回了自己的沉着冷静。Steve正背对着他捣鼓流理台上的什么东西。“Sam和Natasha会爱死这个的。我们就选它了。”  
Steve转过身面向他，脸上的红潮比几分钟前褪下去了一点。他给了Bucky一个小小的微笑。  
“好的，”他说：“那你有颜色主题或者其他的主意了吗？”  
“呃……不。目前还没有。我是说，我觉得绿色调很不错，很衬Natasha，但我还没想好具体哪一种绿色。”  
“没关系，”Steve耸了耸他瘦弱的肩膀温和道：“你有想法了告诉我一声就行。”  
“我会的。”Bucky对着他露出个笑容。  
片刻之后Bucky走出了布鲁克林面包房，他大声爆粗，吓到了身边路过的身材矮小的老太太。他现在最不需要的就是从那个可爱的小蛋糕师身上感受到一股强烈的性吸引力。这也太他妈的不专业了。他已经能够预见到自己惨败的模样。


	3. Chapter 3

Steve在为一个全新的结婚蛋糕称量黄油和糖，他的动作充满怒气，毫无疑问正处在不高兴的顶点。Peggy站在门口对着他坏笑。  
“那一点也不好玩。”他严厉地说道。  
“哦拜托，Steve！”Peggy边笑边回应道：“那太好笑了。我敢用我的千层酥独家超级秘方和你打赌，他当时在桌子底下硬得就像块石头。我是说，你真没注意到他看你的眼神吗？”  
Steve皱起了眉头——他很确信他没有错过James Barnes看他的眼神。而这正是他现在如此烦躁的原因。  
他下定决心要给Natasha和Sam那个帅得毫无天理的婚礼策划留下一个良好的第二印象，他花了相当长的时间为这次预约做准备。他洗了脸，梳了头发，脱下自己沾满面粉的衬衣换了一件干净的，并且坚决把所有烘焙用具都收拾到一边，以防自己忍不住又在等待期间动手干点什么。  
James Barnes准时出现，穿着一身崭新的西装，Steve一看到那轮廓分明的下颌线条和友善迷人的微笑就感到胸口一阵紧张。这之后他的紧张发展得更甚，Steve完全没法把自己的视线挪开，他紧盯着James拿起Steve为他准备的试吃用的餐叉，看着他饱满的双唇抿住叉子头。他有好几次都不得不提醒自己记得呼吸。  
Steve此前也从未受到过对他的烘焙技巧如此热情的褒奖——大家的确都认为他做的蛋糕好吃极了，但是James赞美他的蛋糕时脸上的笑容、还有他迫不及待要吃第二口的样子，这让Steve的胸口以一种从未有过的方式充盈鼓胀起来。Steve的自信心瞬间爆棚，他知道自己一定因为骄傲而激动得满脸通红。  
但是他对Peggy如此生气的原因是，即便经过这一切，她还是完完全全毁掉了他们的美好时刻。  
Steve鼓起勇气让James尝了他做的全新口味蛋糕，并且把握住了机会亲手把一小块蛋糕喂进了那对美好到罪恶的双唇之中。那很可能是Steve Rogers这一辈子最情色的瞬间——James的眼帘翕动着合起，长长的睫毛在肌肤上投下阴影，从他喉咙深处逸出的呻吟，胸口因为呼吸起伏的样子。Steve能感觉到自己的身体在前倾，享受他每一个细微的动作，直到James睁开双眼直直望着他，视线从Steve的双唇滑落到他的喉咙和他的脖子。他的上唇沾上了一小点百香果奶油，，Steve满脑子都是凑上前越过他们之间细小的缝隙，然后把那一小点奶油舔进嘴里。James很可能会放任他那么做，因为他看着Steve的样子就好像他是整间屋子里最美味的糖果，舌头伸出来舔湿了自己的下嘴唇……  
然后聪明智慧的Peggy Carter突然闯了进来。那一刻的气氛全毁，Steve偷偷摸摸地躲到一边，觉得自己的裤子太紧而身体太热。  
“是啊，要不是你说了那些话我搞不好已经和他上床了。”他一边抱怨一边转向墙边的搅拌机。  
“哦，别表现得这么戏剧化行吗Steve！”Peggy不满地喊道：“再说在厨房里乱搞也太不卫生了。另外，他绝对看上你了——你还是有机会把他搞上床的。”  
“我希望别。”他在Peggy转身离开的时候小声嘟囔道。他打开了搅拌机上的开关，那台机器开始呜呜作响着把糖和黄油搅拌在一起。  
“称面粉的时候记得带上那该死的口罩，”她回过头喊道：“我可不要再因为你像个傻瓜一样把面粉吸到肺里而不得不把你送去急救中心了。”  
“遵命，老板！”Steve挥出一拳，关上了搅拌机的开关。  
他是挺喜欢Peggy Carter的，但有时候她真是能把他逼疯。  
~  
Bucky简直想要找个人然后把他的脑浆都给打出来。  
他已经看着这个准新娘和她妈妈为了伴娘裙子的颜色吵了一个小时，而边上两个红头发的十来岁小丫头们惊恐地看着这一切。这很可能是婚礼策划这份工作中唯一一个Bucky痛恨不已的部分。一个变身哥斯拉的新娘子，或者一个唯唯诺诺听任母亲指手画脚地安排一切的娇花，但有时候你会不幸撞上两个——控制狂新娘和控制狂母亲。现在她们两个正在为哪个颜色在小姑娘们身上最好看吵翻了天，而Bucky觉得这两种颜色都非常难看，但是所有人都决意选择粉红色。  
Bucky揉着自己的鼻梁站了起来，插身到两个斗志昂扬的女战士中间。  
“不如这样，”他大声喊道，声音压过了两个女人：“我们放弃紫红色，选枚红色？两种颜色都很漂亮，但是我觉得玫红色更衬两个姑娘的肤色，对不对？”  
那对双胞胎充满感激地注视着他，新娘子发出耀武扬威的“哼”，她妈妈则瞪着他。他才不想管了呢。Bucky让店员去拿合适的尺码，然后把两个小姑娘赶进了试衣间，这时他外套内侧口袋里的手机响了起来。他看了眼屏幕上显示的名字叹了口气，离开试衣间接起电话。  
“嘿大公殿下，有任何需要为您效劳的吗？”  
“没什么事儿，就是问候一下。你在干什么？”  
“嗯，”他说着，看了一眼两个还在争吵的女人。“我刚刚平息了一场关于伴娘的裙子应该是紫红色还是玫红色的长达一小时的争吵。我个人觉得她们应该选择浅黄绿色，但是这一点儿戏都没有，所以我说服她们选了玫红色。紫红色更适合那些有着漂亮乌黑皮肤的姑娘们……觉不是这些肤色苍白长着红头发的小女孩儿。”  
“喔！”Natasha说：“听着挺有趣的。”  
“太有趣了。”  
“你选好我的蛋糕没？”  
“你知道我选好了，”他笑着说：“你对蛋糕师的品味绝对一流——那些样品太美味了。”  
“问题在于，James，你对蛋糕师的品味好吗？”Natasha拖着腔调说道。  
Bucky呻吟着伸出一只手抓着自己的头发。  
“我们已经谈过这个话题了，Nat！”  
“哦拜托！”Natasha回道：“你喜欢他！我知道你喜欢他，你差不多都承认了！就是去约个小会能有什么妨碍？”  
他轻声叹了口气。老实说，和Steve Rogers来一场约会并不会有什么妨碍，但是Bucky想要的不仅仅是一次约会。他想要很多次约会，然后他会想要把Steve带回家，然后他就想把那具瘦小的身体圈在自己怀里在晨光中苏醒，然后去给Steve做早餐。这些都很好，只除过一点，他会满脑子都塞满这些幻想，同时还要工作，而他过去的经验告诉他把工作和愉快的私生活搅在一起不是个好主意。  
Bucky在等候区走来走去，心不在焉地翻着咖啡桌上的广告传单。其中一张吸引了他的注意力，他把那张传单从一大沓纸页中抽了出来，紧紧盯着看了起来。  
“Natasha，我回头再打给你。”他说。  
“James，别逃避……”  
“我没逃避任何事，”Bucky兴高采烈地回道：“我只是，你知道，有很多婚礼要策划。拜啦，公主殿下！”  
他在Natasha的抗议声中挂断了电话，盯着自己手中的广告传单。那瞬间他就为Natasha和Sam的结婚蛋糕想到了一个绝妙的点子。  
~  
Steve完全沉浸在了自己的小世界中，他再一次从头到脚落满了糖粉，正在为一块蛋糕巨大的底层擀翻糖皮。手里的活让他心情平静，反复擀、旋转、擀、翻面、继续擀，仅仅在往工作台上撒细密的白糖粉的时候才稍微暂停。他喜欢这个——让他能够从日常生活中的各种烂事里得到一丝喘息。  
店门上的铃铛欢快地响了起来，Steve皱起眉，放下手里的擀面杖走向工作间的大门。  
“嘿……”  
James站在柜台前，看上去和前一天一样帅得闪闪发光，正对着他露出灿烂的笑容。Steve因为惊讶而屏住了呼吸。  
“嗨……”他艰难地说道：“我没想到你会来。”  
“不好意思。”James歉意道：“我之前和其他客户在一起，然后我看到了一样东西，突然就有了一个很中意的蛋糕灵感。介意我进来吗？”  
“完全不。”Steve回答道，退后一步好让James从他身边过去。“我很抱歉里面一团乱——到处都是翻糖……”  
“那没关系。”  
James给了他一个暖意融融的微笑，在工作台上找到了唯一一小块没有沾上糖粉的地方然后放下他总是带在身上的活页夹，打开它然后从中取出一张有点皱皱巴巴的广告业。他兴高采烈地转向Steve。  
“好了，你知道Natasha是俄罗斯人，她的名字按照俄语直译过来的话是Romanova对吧？事实上我们之间有个流传多年的玩笑，她其实是沙俄皇室后裔，然后今天早些时候我偶然看到了这个，然后就想，还有什么比这个更适合我们的俄罗斯公主殿下呢，哈？”（译注：俄罗斯帝国、即沙皇俄国的王姓为Romanov，Romanova为Romanov的女性变体，也是沙俄皇室直系女性成员的姓氏。此前Bucky一直叫Nat为“女大公殿下（Duchesse）”和“公主殿下”就是在用这个姓氏开玩笑。Duchesse特指沙皇的女儿、儿媳和姐妹。）  
Steve从James手中接过那页广告传单仔细读了起来——这是张巴尔的摩（译注：位于马里兰州，距离华盛顿DC 60多公里）的沃尔特斯艺术陈列馆（译注：以陈列欧美各国绘画和雕刻著称）广告，这份广告出现在纽约还挺奇怪的，但是这并不是这张广告页的重点。重点是，这张广告首页照片里珍贵的展品。Steve看向James，一个笑容慢慢展露在他的脸上。  
“法贝热彩蛋。”（译注：著名的俄罗斯珠宝特产，以精致奢华著称，用于各类庆典活动。第一枚法贝热彩蛋的诞生源于沙皇亚历山大三世送给妻子的复活节礼物，由皇家御用珠宝师彼得•卡尔•法贝热设计制作。）  
James回给了他一个巨大的笑容，嘴咧得大大的露出牙齿。  
“完美，对吧？”  
Steve点头赞同，他的脑子里登时间便塞满了成千上万个点子。他迅速把广告页放回去，转而从自己围裙前方的口袋深处掏出了他一直放在里面的小速写本和一支铅笔。他草草在工作台上抹出一小片干净的地方然后把本子放了上去。  
“我们说过要高雅，但是不能浮夸，对吧？”  
“没错。”James回答道，他站到了Steve身边，看着Steve在本子上草草勾勒出设计的草图。  
“我们得做成多层蛋糕……”Steve喃喃地说着，铅笔尖在纸页上轻快地舞动：“……也许三层……然后在顶上我们做一个……小底座……然后把蛋放上去……”  
“我知道我说过要绿色，但是……现在我觉得也许蓝色也不错？”James说：“颜色不能太鲜艳也不能太沉重。也许鸭蛋青色？”  
Steve一边点头一边在草图边上记了下来。  
“我能留着那张广告页作参考吗？”  
“当然了，Steve。”  
Steve放下了铅笔，望着他笑了起来。  
“James，这真是最棒的点子。实在太适合Natash了，Sam也会爱死这个。”  
James盯着他看了一秒钟，头微微偏向一边。  
“Bucky。”最后他说道。  
“什么？”  
“叫我Bucky，”他再一次说道：“只有客户和Nat会叫我James。”  
“哦。”Steve轻声道。事实上Bucky这个名字比James更加适合他。“好的。”  
他们彼此微笑对望，Steve能够感觉到自己的心脏再一次加快了跳动的速度。心跳加速对于一个心脏杂音患者而言实在不是件好事儿——他的心脏真的会跳错拍，而他觉得Bucky在他周围的时候自己的心脏已经跳错了很多拍。  
而当Bucky的手伸过来的时候他觉得自己的心跳都要停止了。Bucky用食指把Steve一撮不听话的头发拨了回去，白色的糖粉纷纷飘落在地。  
“你头发上有东西。”Bucky轻声说道，手指逗留的时间超过了礼貌的极限，一秒后他的手才重新垂到了自己的身侧。  
“谢谢。”Steve用气音回答道。至少他还在喘气，不过也仅此而已了。  
房间里的空气显得过度闷热了，而Bucky的目光再一次直直落在他身上，灰蓝色的眼睛巡视过Steve脸上的每一寸肌肤。Bucky张开嘴好像要说什么一般，但紧接着他就把双唇重新紧紧抿在了一起，就好像他三思而后改了主意。他退后一步从Steve身边离开了。  
“我该让你继续忙了。”Bucky说着从工作台上捡起自己的活页夹，给了Steve一个轻松又迷人的微笑。“能再见到你真的很高兴，Stevie。”  
Steve觉得那个昵称让自己的胸口窜起一阵温暖明亮的小火苗。  
“我也是，Bucky。”他展露出一个小小的微笑：“等我想到更好的设计会告诉你的。”  
Bucky在门边停下了脚步转过身，他的目光再一次扫过Steve的全身上下。  
“我很期待。”他呢喃道，露出一个笑容然后走了出去。  
Steve完全要靠工作台才能支撑起自己的体重，发出粗重的喘息声。他绝对没看错——Bucky Barnes刚刚绝对是在用那种目光打量他。  
他花了点时间才把自己的魂儿都收拢，把速写本和参考照片拿起来放到远离糖粉的地方。如同往常一样，他需要Peggy的帮助。


	4. Chapter 4

如果不是Peggy的话Steve很可能无法念完烘焙学校的课程。他从来都不是个健健康康的小伙子，罹患各种先天和后天的疾病。而其中一项妨碍到Steve的日常生活的疾病就是绿色盲——他不是很能分辨红色和绿色。这是他很不情愿让别人知道的事情之一，他拼命试图掩盖，但是色盲在很多其他人轻而易举就能办到的事情上给他设置了无数难以逾越的障碍。Steve的世界里仅有深浅不一的白色、棕色和蓝色，而他一度感觉不到任何不对劲。  
对Steve来说，最糟糕的一点在于，他从童年起就极具艺术天赋，尽管他的铅笔画和粉笔画总能收获赞美之词，但他却被告知他所挑选的颜色更加适合超现实主义。他曾从未意识到皮肤并不是乌棕色的，而他所用的并非肉色而是血红色。意识到自己无法在素描以外获得更多建树令Steve悲伤难耐，在接受了自己永远无法成为一个通常概念上的艺术家的事实后，他开始尝试自己生命中第二热爱的事物。  
幼年时的Steve有无数个下午因为生病而只能呆在家里百无聊赖，在他的母亲倒夜班时他跟着他的外祖母学习烘焙。外婆把自己所有的绝妙秘方都传授给了他，而Steve最喜欢的部分就是在蛋糕顶裱上糖花。烘焙很快成为了Steve Rogers的新爱好，他尽可能多地练习——而色盲在这门手艺上似乎并没给他造成多少障碍。可惜的是，当Steve进入烘焙学校以后，他发现色感事实上是不可或缺的一项天赋。  
Peggy在第二周就发现了Steve的生理缺陷，当时他们共用一张工作台，正在打用来做蛋奶沙司的鸡蛋液。Steve问她有一枚蛋黄的棕色是不是看起来和另一枚不太一样——Peggy扬起一边眉毛，告诉他那枚是金色的，而另一枚则是黄色。Steve窘迫地盯着自己的鞋，但是Peggy从未在这件事上取笑过他。  
事实上，她帮助他想出了一个用他能够看到的色调区分出每一种颜色的方法。他们两个一起为他所有的食用色素做了编号标记，并开发出一套特有的索引名称好让他能够轻松找到自己需要的颜色。Peggy和Steve花了无数漫长的夜晚在色表、调色碗和参考图片之间，最终让Steve学会了分辨叶绿色和草绿色之间细微的差异，尽管他事实上根本看不到绿色。到现在，Steve已经能够从各种各样的蓝色和棕色中准确辨识出一切红色、绿色和粉色的东西了。  
但是Steve仍然不是很确定Bucky提议用于Natasha的结婚蛋糕的那种“鸭蛋青”到底是怎样一种颜色，所以再一次得，他不得不依靠Peggy完好的色彩感知力来帮他调出他所需要的那种颜色。鉴于Peggy是他们两个中更擅长店铺经营管理的那一个，她正像往常一样待在办公室里忙着案头工作，Steve轻轻敲门，打断了她的工作。  
“你现在有空吗？”  
Peggy给了他一个漂亮的笑容。  
“为了你我总是有空的，Steve。”  
他笑了回去。  
“Bucky Barnes刚刚又来了一次……”  
“哦是吗？”Peggy打断了他，脸上的笑容变得顽皮了起来：“他是来向你讨要更多百香果奶油的吗？”  
Steve用鼻子嗤笑了一声摇了摇头。  
“不，但是他的确有个关于Nat和Sam结婚蛋糕的点子。”  
“哦！”她回答道，一瞬间端出了生意人的架子，把椅子稍向后挪动了一点，对着Steve紧紧握着的笔记本伸出了手。  
他向她解释了关于顶端装饰俄罗斯彩蛋的三层鸭蛋青色蛋糕的设计，Peggy把所有被称成“鸭蛋青”的颜色整合成几张巨大的调色表打印了出来，然后他们两个人趴在上面仔细查看。Steve凭借自己精准的色感区分出每一种颜色之间细小的差异，最终他们达成一致，挑选出了最完美的颜色。  
Steve不得不承认自己对这项活计兴奋难耐，而Bucky的点子简直就是天才杰作。他很好奇一个这样的男性到底是怎么选了婚礼策划这个职业。Bucky Barnes简直就是男性气概的代名词——凌厉的下颌、带着酒窝的下巴、宽阔的双肩，以及一副Steve依据那些完美剪裁的西服所包裹出的身体线条想象出的强壮有力的躯体，而那些精致的西装很可能每一件的价格都比Steve整整一个月的收入还要昂贵。他看上去非常聪明，而且事业有成，完全不像是那类愿意整天埋在布料样品、菜单、桌布、铭牌和婚纱里的人。  
他想要知道更多关于他的事情。Steve可不想单纯满足于在这个男人每次走进店里的时候对着他流口水——他想要了解他，想要知道他名字和职业以外的东西。然后Steve想起了他自己的身份——一个每天都被面粉和糖霜淹没的瘦巴巴的蛋糕师，身上还有各种各样健康方面的毛病。除了他们在一起度过的转瞬即逝的瞬间外，他很确定Bucky Barnes对Steve Rogers完全提不起一丁点儿兴趣。  
~  
与其说Bucky是喜欢和Clint一起耗在健身房，不如说这是种不得不坚持下去的老习惯。他们一起健身的传统已经维持了数年，到如今Bucky已经开始把这当成是消耗他每周在结婚蛋糕试吃上摄入的多余热量的绝佳机会，另外他也很享受用自己混乱不堪的感情生活去烦Clint。  
他怎么都没法让自己不去想Steve Rogers——那个要给Natasha做结婚蛋糕的小巧玲珑的蛋糕师。Bucky第一次见到他的时候就觉得Steve眨巴着蓝色的大眼睛、从头到脚落满糖霜的样子可爱极了。然后他去了那次蛋糕试吃，然后他对他那点小小的心仪指数一路攀升直接爆表。  
那孩子简直就是个蛋糕天才——说真的，Steve提供给他的那些样品很可能是他这辈子尝过最美味的甜点，尤其是最后那道Steve亲手喂进他嘴里的百香果奶油香草蛋糕，那些纤长的手指握住叉子的样子真是赏心悦目。Bucky花了大把的时间想象缓慢地从那些手指上舔掉一团团百香果奶油的景象，在Steve颤抖着闭上那双蓝眼睛的时候注视他因为吞咽而起伏的精致的喉咙……我们这么说，这些白日梦已经严重影响到了他的正常工作生活。  
他正在不断击打着健身房的沙袋，一边努力发泄掉一点点自己的欲求不满一边和Clint说话，后者此时正在他身边举哑铃。或者说，情况更像是他在和Clint说话，因为Clint一句话都不会回回来。事实上，他看上去好像根本就没注意到Bucky正在说什么……  
“嘿Barton？”  
Clint没有抬头。他的动作全无停顿，也没有眨眼，甚至完全没有任何迹象能他听到Bucky的话了。这个混蛋把自己的助听器调到了最小音量。Bucky脸色阴沉地捡起自己的水瓶砸向了和他一起健身的好伙伴。  
“嘿！”Clint愤怒地喊道，水瓶从他的胸口弹了开去。他放下哑铃把手举到耳边把助听器的音量调大，在声音瞬间涌入耳朵的时候扮了一个鬼脸。“这他妈的是怎么啦？”  
“因为我在这儿站了整整十分钟，像个弱智一样对着你倾吐我的心声，，而你却把自己的助听器静音了！”  
Clint翻了一个白眼，捡起Bucky的水瓶喝了一大口才把它还了回去。  
“因为这事儿实在是发生得太频繁了Barnes。”他回答道：“你碰上个男的，那个男的很可爱，你喜欢那个男的，你成天黏在那个男的屁股后头，然后那个男的无情践踏了你的小心肝儿。每。一。次。都。是。我可不想听你没完没了地唠叨这些屁话，然后过两周又跑来趴在我肩上哭鼻子。”  
Bucky做了个鬼脸，狠狠挥动左拳揍在了沙袋上。  
“噫，真是多谢了伙计。”他咕哝道。  
“不客气！”Barton欢快地回道。“你是个好小伙儿，Barnes——你只是太坦白真诚了，而且你每次都为了这个被甩。”  
“这又不能算我的错。”Bucky抗议道：“我就是个无可救药的情圣。”  
Clint一边叹气一边摇头，弯腰捡起自己的哑铃。  
“好吧——这次又是谁。”  
“只不过是个布鲁克林又瘦又小的蛋糕师。”  
“你说的是蛋糕师（baker）还是车手（biker）？”Clint皱着眉问道。  
“前者。怎么了？”  
“因为无论哪一种听起来都不太像是你一贯的喜好，不过我能想象你看上一个车手。但是一个蛋糕师？”  
Bucky耸耸肩膀，又给了沙袋一拳。  
“他是Nat的朋友——他正给她做蛋糕呢。”  
“哦。”Clint说，就好像一切都说得通了一样。“一个又瘦又小做结婚蛋糕的……毫无疑问不是你的一贯喜好。”  
Bucky一边继续揍沙袋一边露出个笑容。  
“他挺可爱的——他有一双蓝眼睛，睫毛特别长，笑容还很甜。而且他的手……哦天呐，Barton……那些我想要让那双手对我做的事情……”  
“拜托，Barnes！我不想听这种细节！”  
“我又没打算说。”Bucky坚持道。“但他还是个小小的蛋糕之神——他的蛋糕超好吃，说真的……而且那些装饰简直完美。他真是太可爱了。”  
Clint对着他扬起眉毛。  
“Steve，迷你蛋糕之神。好吧。然后你到现在还没约他出去是因为……？”  
“我逊爆了。”Bucky承认道。  
“我猜也是。”Clint回道：“说真的Barnes，帮所有人一个忙——约他出去喝几杯，然后给他吸老二。”  
当然啦，Clint说这话的时候正巧有个肌肉发达的举重运动员从他们身边路过。那个人瞪圆了眼睛看看Bucky又看看Clint，然后又看看Bucky，完全不确定那话到底是对谁说的。  
“不是说你，甜心，”Bucky向他保证道：“你不是我的茶。”  
那个健壮的举重运动员缓慢又疑惑地点了点头走开了，Clint啃着自己的手腕内侧好把那些笑声给憋回去。  
Bucky笑着打起了手语：“你真是个混球。”Clint笑得更厉害了，赞同地点点头。他这些年已经熟练掌握了各种手语粗口——鉴于他的朋友已经丧失了自己80%的听力，这只不过是个稀罕的附带技能而已。  
不过Clint确实说到了点子上。Bucky一直以来都把工作当成借口好阻止自己去约那个蛋糕师Steve，但是诚实地说他有点害怕，毕竟那可能是纽约仅剩的一个正经人了。他也许的确应该试一试——就只是在某个早上走进那家面包店，然后约他出来。  
是啊。绝对的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自作者：  
> 我知道色盲的部分到处都是bug。不管我写的是啥，都是我在一个小时之内学到的关于色盲的所有信息了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从这章开始有善良的好大大Erix帮我beta了！

第二天早上Bucky的确又跑去了布鲁克林面包房，但是他把最初的差不多三十分钟都用来在店子侧面的人行道上走来走去，极力试图说服自己别像个胆小鬼一样逃跑。  
他很想约Steve出去。可问题在于Bucky不确定自己到底是否配得上去向Steve提出一个邀约。他总在错误的男人们身上浪费时间是有原因的——他单纯不认为自己配得上更好的对象。Steve Rogers是Bucky这辈子见过的最可爱的存在，他看上去就是个甜心，而在那场蛋糕试吃以后Bucky陷落的深度已经远远超过了警戒线。他真的必须得让自己站到他面前然后邀请他。  
片刻之后，他让自己来了次深呼吸然后走进敞开的店门。这一次店里有顾客——事实上有相当多的顾客，他们购买店铺后方架子上的长条面包、抢购点心和泡芙，小孩子们则对着小杯形蛋糕流口水——这些装饰得漂漂亮亮的甜点只可能出自Steve之手。Bucky坐在窗沿上看着Steve和Peggy在柜台前忙碌。  
Steve对小孩子们真是太好了。孩子们点蛋糕的时候，他会直直注视着他们的眼睛，笑着任由他们挑选自己想要的任意一块蛋糕，然后他会把蛋糕装进小纸袋里，还会在把袋子递给孩子们之前在上面画上一副小小的画。Bucky光是看着他就感到一阵意乱情迷，特别是当他偷偷往一位女士的袋子里装了两块蛋糕的时候——这位女士刚刚悲伤地告诉她三岁的孩子，他们买不起一块杯形蛋糕。他注意到Steve还往袋子里塞了六块百吉饼。这孩子有一颗金子般的心。  
最终，早上的客流高峰渐渐过去，Peggy正在招待最后几名客人，Steve则整理起柜台上摆放糕点的餐盘。Bucky终于得以靠近他，他的胸口就像揣着一只兔子。  
“嘿Steve！”  
Bucky在Steve抬眼看他的一瞬间就觉得腿软成了一滩果冻，Steve的脸上起先满是惊讶的神色，随即那张脸就被一个无比快乐的漂亮笑容占领了。  
“Bucky！”他喊道：“你怎么在这儿？”  
“我到这附近来办事。”Bucky完全在胡扯八道，“然后觉得我该进来打个招呼。”  
Steve的目光垂下去了一秒，然后又抬起来，透过他那两扇长长的睫毛看着他，脸上挂着开心的笑容。Bucky提醒自己记得呼吸。  
“嗨……”  
“嗨……”  
Bucky能感觉到自己的笑容越咧越大，因为也许约Steve出去会比他想得要容易一些。他张开嘴打算问出他到这里来要问的唯一一个问题，但紧接着就被店外的叫声分散了注意力。Bucky停下来扭头望向身后，刚好看见一个满脸惊恐的姑娘穿着高跟鞋摇摇晃晃地跑过店门前，时不时回头张望。几秒之后，两个男人一副游手好闲的样子逛过店门，很明显是在对着那个姑娘大喊下流话。那个姑娘看上去不过16岁，Bucky觉得自己的毛都气得偧了起来——她看上去被吓坏了，而且在街上追着一个孩子吼猥亵的脏话实在是太过分了。他向着门口迈了一步，紧接着就被飞奔出大门跑到街道上的Steve撞得一趔趄。等Bucky跑到门前的时候Steve已经拉开了架势，那两个男人不再骚扰那个少女，转而盯着Steve，一副要把他生吞活剥的样子。  
Steve躲过了第一次拳击，一胳膊肘顶在其中一个家伙的肚子上，又用自己嶙峋的膝盖给了对方一下，紧接着他就被一拳击中脸孔，磕破了嘴唇。Bucky眼睁睁看着他被打倒在地，奔跑的脚步沉重地落在路面上。  
等到Bucky终于赶到Steve身边的时候他的视野已经变得一片血红。那两个男人骚扰小姑娘的行为本就惹恼了他，而瘦小的Steve一脸献血倒在街道上的样子更是令他暴怒。  
“嘿！”他大喊道：“你们就不能找个和自己一边儿大的对手？”  
那两个家伙的视线从趴在地上的Steve身上挪向了走上前来的Bucky，他们打量着他身上奢华昂贵的西装和一丝不乱的发型露出了恶意的笑容——Bucky知道他们把他当成肉鸡了。他们可不知道他们到底错得有多离谱。  
其中一个家伙挥出一拳，Bucky抓住他的拳头猛地扭断了那只手腕——他甚至能听到骨头碎裂的声音。那个家伙在剧痛之下哀嚎起来，但是Bucky没有给他丝毫喘息的机会，他迅速一膝盖顶在了那个家伙的下身。那个男人像石头一样重重摔倒在地。  
另一个家伙咆哮着冲了过来，Bucky转身面对他，躲过了一拳，然后挥出右手直接击中男人的下颌，紧接着他抬起左臂又给了男人腮帮子一记肘击，手臂绞住对方的后脑勺把他拽得弯下腰，用空出来的手正正重击在他的肩胛骨中央。  
“你们打算停手了吗？”Bucky语气危险地说着，一脸阴森地逼近两个男人，“还是说想再挨几下？”  
那两个人惊恐地瞪着Bucky，奋力从地上爬起来一句话也没说就逃走了。  
Bucky连呼吸都没乱，平静又镇定地回过头，他看到Steve重新站了起来，握紧了双拳，嘴唇还在流血，步履蹒跚，双眼有些失焦。Bucky冷静的表象迅速粉碎成灰，他急忙上前，在恐慌和担忧中架起Steve的胳膊，一只手环上他的腰际，帮他直起身。  
“你还好吗，Steve？”  
那个瘦小的蛋糕师缓慢地转过头对着他眨了眨眼睛。  
“我差点儿就打败他们了……”他声音微弱地说道，一个小小的笑容隐约浮现在他的唇角。  
Bucky发出一声带着气音的简短笑声。他简直不敢相信居然有这样的家伙——他径直冲过Bucky身边对上那两个块头远大过他的家伙，毫不迟疑，甚至都没有花上哪怕一秒去想想自己有没有后援，而他在遭受一记重击之后还能再一次爬起来。他甚至愿意为一个他根本不认识的少女拼命。  
“我知道你就要赢了，”Bucky柔声道：“但是二对一可不太公平——我只是想要平一下人头。”  
Steve忍耐着嘴唇上的伤口给了他一个歪歪扭扭的微笑。  
“多谢。”他说。  
“随时效劳。”Bucky真诚地回道。这个家伙真的是真实存在的吗？  
他向四周张望，意识到Peggy也跟在他们身后跑了出来，现在她正搂着那个少女的肩膀把她带进店里，他觉得他现在最好把Steve也扶进去。  
Bucky感觉很糟糕——他有很多年没有这样揍过人了，即便只有片刻而已，那样冰冷毫无感情的感觉也有数年未曾出现过。他讨厌那样，但是他也绝对无法坐视瘦小的Steve单枪匹马对付两个大块头。  
Bucky把这个小蛋糕师带进店里帮他坐下的时候听到了他刺耳的呼吸声，Bucky担忧地皱起了眉。  
“你有哮喘？”他问道，紧紧握着Steve的上臂。Steve点点头。“你的吸入器呢？”  
“厨房……”Steve发出呼哧呼哧的喘息声。  
Bucky直起身的时候Peggy正从厨房走出来，手里的茶杯上盖着一个碟子。她在盛怒中冲着Bucky扔了一个什么东西，Bucky接住了。是Steve的吸入器。Bucky摇匀药罐，然后把吸入器递了出去。  
“我真不敢相信，Steve，”Peggy在路过的时候抱怨道：“你就不能有哪怕一次别参合打架吗？”  
Bucky的眉毛惊讶地扬了起来。  
“他经常这么干？”  
“频繁到超乎你的想象。”她回答道。Peggy把茶递给那个仍在颤抖的小姑娘，转身去展示柜里拿出一块点心放在盘子里。  
Bucky再次转向Steve，看着他从吸入器里吸进那些类固醇粉末，屏住呼吸坚持了一段长到不可思议的时间，然后才呼出一口气。他走进厨房拿了一条干净的茶巾，在水管底下淋湿然后拧干，接着走回到Steve身边——他现在的呼吸正常多了。Bucky在Steve面前跪了下来，抬起头直直望着他的脸。  
“那些家伙的个头比你大多了，Stevie。”Bucky呢喃着，轻轻擦拭着Steve嘴角的伤口：“你到底是着了什么魔才冲出去的？他们可能有刀——他们可能有枪，看在该死的老天的份儿上Steve。”  
Steve透过眼帘看着他，耸了耸肩膀。  
“我不喜欢仗势欺人的恶霸。”他回答道，“总得有人站出来阻止他们。”  
“话是没错。”Peggy说，她现在的语调变得柔和多了，“但为什么每次就非得是你呢？”  
Bucky就这样意识到他没法和Steve Rogers约会，因为他，James Buchanan Barnes，配不上。他配不上一个如此勇敢、如此无私的人——Bucky配不上他的好。  
~  
Bucky叫了辆出租车送那个姑娘回家，并且提前付好了车费，接着他便离开去见客户，把挨过打的Steve留给了可靠的Peggy去照顾。这一天接下来的时光他过得悲惨无比，内心充满矛盾，等到夜晚、一天结束，他又回到了布鲁克林，摊在Sam和Nat的沙发上，手里捧着一杯超大号的葡萄酒向他们诉说了这一天的遭遇。  
Sam递给他一块花生乳脂蛋糕，Bucky咬了一大口，Natasha蜷成一团坐在他身边的沙发上，手指温柔地按摩着他的头皮。  
Nat和Bucky算是老相识——他们俩和Clint一起在特种部队渡过了七年的时光。他们中的每个人都对自己服役期间发生的一切闭口不谈。那都是些他们宁愿假装从未发生过的事，但是今天早些时候，那个过去的他再一次浮出水面，而他为此恨透了自己。  
“但是你救了Steve，不然他非得挨一顿狠揍不可。”Nat安慰道。  
“老是这样。”Sam说：“那个孩子就是没法对这种事情坐视不管。”  
Bucky给了Sam一个虚弱的微笑。  
“是啊，Peggy说过他老是打架。”  
“他的品行太过高尚了，总是奋不顾身。”Sam回答道。  
Bucky垂眼望着自己杯子里的葡萄酒叹了口气。  
“我本来打算约他出去的。我今天过去就是为了约他出去。”  
“那你后来为什么又没提呢？”Natasha问道。  
“因为他太好了，我配不上他。”Bucky咕哝道。  
Sam和Natasha交换了一个眼色。  
“停下，”Sam坚决道：“我知道你们几个家伙在特种部队受过不少罪，我也知道那就是你们都闭口不提的搏击俱乐部。但是别让过去的阴影笼罩你的未来，也别为此就轻视自己。你已经不再是过去的你了——你们都不是了。”  
“他是对的，James。”Natasha轻声呢喃道：“你是个好人——真的。”她在Bucky发出一个微弱的嗤笑时强调道：“你忠诚、甜蜜、有趣又迷人，还是个超大号熊宝宝。任何得到你的人都该知道自己该死的有多走运，可你总是和那些根本不懂得欣赏你的混球纠缠不清。我们只肯接受那些我们自认为配得起的爱情James，而你觉得你不配得到太多，但我们知道你是错的。你配得上一个像Steve这样的人。”  
Bucky对着他们俩缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，然后露出一个小小的笑容。  
“谢谢你们。但我都不知道Steve会不会答应……”  
“所以你就连试都不试一下？”Sam扬眉道。  
“我试了！”Bucky反驳道。  
“是啊，但是你在自信心受挫的时候就逃跑了。”  
Bucky做了个鬼脸。Sam当然是对的。他擅自断定自己一文不值，然后就直接放弃了。  
“好了，”Nat说着从他手中拿走了酒杯站起身，把Bucky也拖了起来。“Steve就住在隔壁——你已经喝过酒壮过胆儿了，现在去敲门。”  
“什么？”  
“敲他的门。约他出去。现在。”  
Bucky难以置信地看向Nat，然后是Sam，然后又看回来。  
“我不……知道自己是否办得到……”  
“James，”Nat紧紧拽住他的夹克翻领：“别找借口。你的中间名是‘布坎南’，不是‘不敢来’。”  
他扬起了眉毛。  
“这笑话在你肚子里憋多久了？”  
“好几年。”她坏笑道：“现在滚过去约那个小蛋糕师出去！”  
~  
Peggy逼着Steve早早收摊回家休息，Steve不情不愿地遵从了。他洗了个澡，换上一条旧睡裤和一件T桖，带着自己的速写本在沙发上蜷成一团，试图为Sam和Natasha的结婚蛋糕做些更细节的设计。  
这一天真是诡异。开头挺不错的，先是面包房里忙碌有序的清晨，然后是帅哥Bucky Barnes的意外出现。他可以说那之后事情就急转直下了，但是老实讲，Steve觉得并没那么糟。  
是的，他被一个有他两倍大的家伙一拳打在脸上，但是看着Bucky把那家伙揍趴下，然后也给了那个同伙同样的下场，感觉还是挺棒的。Steve爱死了Bucky扶着他走进店里时强壮的手臂环绕着他的感觉，在Bucky帮Steve清理唇角的伤口时他还抓住机会近距离感受了Bucky帅气的面孔。那双眼睛绝对是蓝色的——他确定。他爱它们。  
房门上突然传来的敲击声吓了Steve一跳，他感到困惑，因为他很确定自己没叫过披萨，而他的邻居们在大摇大摆地闯进来之前也绝不会敲门。Steve放下了自己的速写本，摇摇晃晃地站起来，走过去打开了房门。  
Bucky Barnes正站在门外，他通常打理得一丝不乱的头发现在翘得乱七八糟，他的领带松开了，歪歪扭扭地挂在脖子上，最上面的衬衣扣子解开了，他正把自己的嘴唇咬得又红又肿。  
“嗨！”Bucky说，他的声音听起来很紧绷。Steve眨眨眼。  
“嗨……”  
“我刚……呃……在隔壁，拜访Nat和Sam然后我……呃……你怎样？你还好吗？”  
Steve再一次眨眨眼。  
“是啊，我挺好。”他疑惑地回答道。  
“太棒了！”Bucky开心地说道，他举起一只手把头发抓得更乱了，这实在太讨人喜欢了，“呃……好吧……就，我就是想说……我的意思是，绝对随你高兴……就只是这么一说，但是……呃……我只是想问一下也许你愿意出去……某天……比如，和我……去约会？”  
Steve的下巴掉了下来。Bucky Barnes正站在他的公寓门口，还在邀请Steve和他约会。这种好事可不会发生在他身上。从不。  
他好像发不出声音了，寂静开始让他们周围的空气随着时间的流逝变得紧张起来。Steve看得见Bucky眼里的希冀逐渐黯淡下去，而他正在内心拼命逼迫自己张口。  
“没关系。”Bucky最终说道，他给了Steve一个转瞬即逝的紧张笑容：“问这种问题是我太蠢，我很抱歉。我这就走，你可以继续……”  
“不！”Steve在最后几乎是喊了出来，在Bucky转身的时候一把抓住了他的手腕。“我是说……不，一点都不蠢。我非常乐意。”  
Bucky的眉毛缓慢地扬了起来，一个真心实意的微笑在他的脸上绽放开来。  
“真的？”  
“嗯哼。”Steve点头，松开了握住Bucky手腕的手。  
“太好了，”Bucky笑道：“你周五晚上有空吗？”  
“当然。”  
“太棒了。”他喜气洋洋地笑了起来：“我会给你打电话。”  
“好的。”Steve喘息道，完全无法隐藏起自己脸上的笑容。  
他关上门，深呼吸，靠着门滑到了地板上。然后他笑了起来。他要出去约会了。美梦成真。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自作者：  
> 这章后半截发展成这样是有重要原因的。我只希望别把你们吓得太狠。

这些年来Steve没有什么到布鲁克林之外游玩的机会，毕竟他目前的人生任务主要就是围着自己的面包店转，所以能够有机会来这间上世纪50年代就已经存在于曼哈顿的餐厅吃饭，还是感觉挺棒的，他正坐在Bucky对面，吃着一个差不多有他脑袋那么大的起司汉堡，喝着一杯加了杏仁酒的奶昔。  
今天异常炎热，Steve觉得比起那些面包、蛋糕和甜点，自己才是那个被丢进烤箱的倒霉蛋。他的头发被汗水黏在脑门上，冲了很久的冷水澡才做好出门约会的准备。Steve感觉很不错——他觉得自己看上去也很不错。  
Peggy帮他选了上衣，她向他保证这件衣服是浅蓝色的，很好地衬出了他的眼睛，Steve甚至用了点发蜡好让头发不要落进眼睛里。Bucky一如既往帅气极了，坐在卡座里，和他面对面，穿着牛仔裤和一件深色Polo衫，脸上挂着最光彩夺目的笑容。Steve享受着每分每秒。  
“所以，”Steve漫不经心地把一根炸薯圈蘸进自己碟子里的番茄酱，“你之前从没说过你和Natasha是怎么认识的。”  
Bucky的眉毛扬了起来，吸了一小口自己加了酒精饮料的奶昔，轻轻地哼了一声。  
“呃……”他咬着嘴唇沉吟片刻，然后露出一个小小的笑容：“特种部队。”  
“啊，”Steve回道：“那很多事就都说得通了。”  
在搬进隔壁的公寓之前Steve对他朋友的生活并没有太多了解，但他知道Natasha曾在特种部队服役过一段时间。她管那里叫搏击俱乐部——不该谈起的地方。而在几天前，Steve眼睁睁看着Bucky用一种军人特有的准确度，轻而易举地在面包房门口的大街上放倒了两个男人——大多数婚礼策划可不具备这项技能。  
“是吗？”Bucky对着他笑。  
“是啊。”Steve回答道：“你到底是怎么从那里转行到婚礼策划的？我是说，这种事业方向转变还挺大的！”  
Bucky大笑起来，伸手从Steve的碟子里偷了一根炸薯圈，优雅地咬了一口以后才开始回答。  
“这其实是个挺有趣的故事。”他说：“事实上我离开部队一周后就策划了我人生中的第一场婚礼。我妹妹Rebecca要结婚了，我当时正穿着我的运动裤坐在沙发上看《陆军野战医院》的重播，而她的婚礼策划是个彻头彻尾的贱人，所以她拉上我当她婚纱试穿的道义支援。这个婚礼策划非要把Becca塞进一条连肩带都没有、特别难看的蓬蓬裙里面去，我可怜的小妹妹简直要哭出来了。所以我就去问这个女的，她以为她他妈的在干嘛——Becca只有1米57而且身材丰满——那条蓬蓬裙看上去简直要淹没她了，而且她一副随时都能从那件没有肩带的紧身胸衣里被挤出来的样子。这个女的就用那种杀人的目光看着我，没错，然后她说，‘亲爱的，我干这一行已经好多年了，但你要是觉得你能做的比我好，倒是试试看呐。’所以我就冲到衣架那边，五分钟之内就找到了最完美的婚纱——V字领的象牙色蕾丝，裙摆从侧面开叉，露出里面瀑布一样的柔软纱裙。我转过身的时候，我妹妹的脸亮得就像国庆日的烟火。Becca穿着那条裙子简直太美了，她当下就炒了那个女的，然后求我帮她重新搞定一切。我真的很享受那过程。那场婚礼之后，我就去学校念了点仪式策划方面的课程，然后就做起自己的生意了。我觉得到目前为止，还没有哪个客户对我的服务不满意的。”  
Steve咕嘟一口喝完了自己的奶昔，脸上露出个微笑。  
“你干这个多久了？”  
“啊，差不多四年。”Bucky回答道，“我再去帮你叫一杯奶昔？”  
“好呀。”Steve笑着说。  
这一次他选了奶油饼干奶昔兑百利甜酒，Bucky则给自己点了杯巧克力奶昔兑薄荷利口酒。   
“那你又是怎么做起结婚蛋糕的？”Bucky一边问一边吃光了自己盘子里最后一点食物，随即把盘子推到一边。“你是一直想要干这个，还是……？”  
Steve对着他微笑。  
“事实上，我一开始想当个艺术家来着。”他承认道。  
Bucky扬起眉。  
“你现在就是个艺术家！”  
“不。”Steve带着微笑垂下目光，“我的意思是说我想当个画画的艺术家。我的素描很不错，但是我的彩图缺少些必要的元素。”  
他在避免提及自己是色盲的同时尽可能地贴近事实。他可不太想在第一次约会的时候就谈到这个。  
“所以你就转而干起了烘焙？”  
“是的。”Steve回答道，“我小时候经常生病，时不时就得请个假。我妈妈上班的时候，我就和我外婆在一起，她总是在烤东西。她一直让我给她打下手，而我真的很喜欢做这个。我上了烘焙学校，见识了蛋糕装饰，立马就爱上了翻糖。我在那里认识了Peggy，她很快就成了我在这个世界上最好的朋友，毕业之后我们就一起开了那家面包店。我们各有所长，一直配合得很好。”  
他们新点的奶昔端了上来，Bucky笑得一脸喜气洋洋。  
“然后你就搬到了Nat和Sam的隔壁。我敢说他们俩都从你这里连哄带骗地拿过不少点心。”  
“是啊，他们的确会这样。”Steve咯咯笑了起来，“但他们都帮过我很多忙，所以真的没什么。”  
Steve开始意识到，他是真的很喜欢Bucky。他又风趣又甜蜜，说话的时候会用手比划个不停，他说起过去和Natasha一起时的轶事、还有婚礼策划中发生的趣闻时，脸上总是带着漂亮又丰富的表情。  
他们聊了好几个小时的天，期间又喝了好几杯含酒精的奶昔，直到后来Steve的视野变得有些朦胧不清，全身上下都散发出懒洋洋愉悦感。  
“哦，伙计，”他咕哝道，“我猜我真不该喝掉最后那杯奶昔对吗？”  
“你还好吗？”Bucky扬着眉毛问道。  
“是啊，就是……不太习惯喝酒。我会没事的。”  
但是Steve的身体可不这么想，他站起身的时候双腿颤个不停，于是他直直跌倒在Bucky身上。Bucky双手的温度透过Steve的衬衫，在他身上留下灼烧的触感。那双手如此温暖，Steve在它们的触碰之下用力地咽着口水。  
“该死，我这是害你喝多了吗？”  
Steve咧着嘴笑个不停。  
“看来是的。我觉得我这副样子要搭地铁回家可有点困难。”  
Bucky看着他，眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
“听着，我的公寓离这里就几条街。”他对Steve说，“不如你先来我家坐会儿，喝几杯水，等等再回家？”  
在Steve听来这简直是世上最棒的点子，他一边咧着嘴笑一边点头。  
“好啊，没问题。”  
时值深夜，他们走出餐厅的时候，Steve几乎整个人都靠在Bucky身上。室外仍残留着余温，空气又闷又热，Steve觉得他们才从空调房里往出走了十步，但他的衬衣已经被汗水浸透，全黏在了后背上。  
Steve不知道自己到底着了什么魔，高温、酒精，亦或是他正和Bucky走在一起，而Bucky真是漂亮得不像话， Bucky被汗水濡湿的皮肤，还有他黏在后颈的卷曲的深色发丝，这些都让Steve不停地咽口水。他的手臂在深色Polo衫下几乎是赤裸的，Steve真得很想知道那会是怎样一种感觉——身体被这双手臂紧紧环绕，被抱起来然后压在墙上，那对看上去格外柔软的双唇在他的肌肤之上蜿蜒而过。  
他的头晕乎乎的，身体热得像要烧起来，皮肤在衣物的布料之下隐隐作痛。他看着Bucky说话，看着汗珠从他的发际滚落到他的耳后，他迫切地想要用舌头用力舔过Bucky的肌肤，品尝那份咸涩，在颈动脉上吸吮出痕迹。  
Steve很高兴自己正在去Bucky公寓的路上，因为即便这一切都是气温和酒精在作祟，Steve Rogers也下定决心要手脚并用地爬上这个男人的身体。  
~  
Bucky觉得自己愉快到可笑的地步。他光是和Steve边吃饭边聊些有的没的就已经觉得开心得不得了，他们俩还像对儿青少年一样大声吸溜自己的奶昔。Bucky记忆里从没有过这样轻松随意的约会，至少成年以后就没有过了。在领着Steve回自己公寓的一路上，他都能感觉到酒精在自己的血管里暖洋洋地流动，带来醺然的快感。那个小家伙在奶昔面前几乎就要成功克制住自己对酩酊的渴望，但显然最后一杯饮料还是击败了他，Steve声称自己太醉搭不了地铁。Bucky一点也不介意，因为这意味着他可以在不得不说晚安之前和Steve再多呆一会儿。  
“就在这边。”他们抵达公寓楼的时候Bucky说道。他为Steve打开大门，共同走进清凉的空调房里，“电梯总是不来。你能爬楼梯吗？”  
“能啊。”Steve回答的时候脸上挂着一个歪歪扭扭的笑容。  
这孩子走得东倒西歪，身体不断撞到墙上，但是他一直咧着嘴，偶尔还发出咯咯的笑声，这简直是世界上最可爱的景象。他们就快到Bucky住的楼层时，Steve绊了一跤。Bucky连忙伸手搂住了他的腰。  
“天呐，Steve！你还好吗？”他边笑边问。  
“是啊……”Steve回答道，他的身体在他怀里轻轻扭动着，想要重新站起来。  
Steve的面孔突然之间离得如此之近，遍布红潮和湿漉漉的汗水，看上去开心极了，漂亮到简直完美的地步。他濡湿的发梢黏在自己的额头上，蓝眼睛比平时还要明亮，一路从Bucky的眼睛看向他的头发、他的鼻子，然后是他的嘴唇。Steve的视线顽固地定在他的双唇之上。Bucky咬着嘴唇，温柔地放开了圈在Steve腰际的双手。  
“这只不过是二楼而已。”他回答道，呼吸急促又微弱。  
Steve点点头，安静地跟在他身后，他的指尖在走动的过程中轻轻擦过Bucky的手指。Bucky笨拙地在自己口袋里掏钥匙，最终设法打开了房门。  
“我给你拿点什么喝？”他边推开门边问，让到一边好让Steve先进去，“一杯水？咖……”  
他的话被打断了，Bucky感觉到Steve一把拽过他的上衣把他拉进来，随即用力把他推到门上。在门因为他的体重砰得一声关上时Bucky差点失去平衡。然后突然之间Steve的身体就紧贴了过来，那双有着纤长手指的双手从Bucky的上衣下摆钻了进来。  
“只想要你。”Steve低声回答道，蓝眼睛饥渴地扫遍Bucky的面孔。  
Bucky瞪大了双眼低头望着这个小个子蛋糕师，他正透过那两扇深色的眼睫毛火辣辣地望着他。他能感觉到一阵熟悉的热流沿着腹部攀爬而下，然后猛地击中了他——Steve漂亮的手指顺着Bucky的腹部滑进了他的牛仔裤里、一路向下，指甲粗暴地梳理过他下身的毛发。  
他的头猛地向后靠到了门上，一边发出尖锐的呼吸声，一边轻轻抬起手捏紧Steve的双肩。  
“操，太棒了。”Bucky喘息道，然后Steve那只空闲的手就捏住了他的后颈，拽住他粗暴地和他吻在了一起。  
这其中绝对没有任何浪漫的成分。这个吻又快又急，湿漉漉的一团糟。Steve的舌头用力推挤着他的舌头，吸吮他的下唇，啃咬他的下颌，然后更加用力地重新吻上他的嘴唇。Bucky惊讶于Steve激烈凶猛的动作，但是那对炙热的嘴唇吻过他肌肤的感觉实在太好，那双精致又漂亮的手用和温柔完全不沾边的力道撕扯着Bucky的衣服，指甲在Bucky身上留下抓痕，让他在Steve粗鲁的亲吻中不断喘息。  
Bucky的Polo衫几乎是被扯到他头顶上的，他几乎来不及把衣服扔下就被Steve抓住了胯从门边拉开。他被迫转过身，感觉到一只手在他的胸口猛地一推。Bucky气喘吁吁地摔在地板上，还来不及反应Steve已经跨坐在了他的胯间，迅速把自己的衬衫扒了下去。  
Steve骨瘦嶙峋，Bucky的双手顺着Steve的身体蜿蜒而上，看着他颤抖着闭上了双眼。Steve的整个身体都浮现出玫瑰一般的颜色，浑身冒着热气，他握住Bucky的双手将它们钉在他头部两侧的地毯上，嘴唇再一次袭向Bucky的脖子。  
“操……”尖锐的牙齿啃咬过Bucky的下巴内侧，皮肤上传来的拉拽感让Bucky幸福地喘息。他爱这个，而让这一切火辣一百倍的是，Steve的块头只有他一半大，全身重量不过90磅，而他主宰了他。Bucky甘愿让这个火辣的小炮仗做他想做的一切。  
他喘息不已，任由Steve吻过他的脖颈，粗暴地留下一串吻痕。Steve松开他的手后Bucky仍把它们搁在自己的头边，躺在原地放任Steve对他为所欲为。两列牙齿用力咬上了他右边的乳头，Bucky大喊出声，身体从地板上拱了起来，挤向自己上方那具小小的身体。  
“操，Steve！”他呻吟着落回到柔软的绒毯上，“你怎么直到现在才出现在我的生命里？”  
他听见Steve回应地低声咆哮，那张嘴在Bucky身上忙碌，一路啃咬舔吻到他的牛仔裤腰、Steve眼都没眨就开始扒Bucky的裤子，修长的手指轻而易举地解开纽扣，把厚重的牛仔裤连带着里面柔软的棉质三角裤一起从Bucky的胯上拽了下来，沿着大腿连带鞋袜一起脱到一边。  
Bucky的阴茎又硬又湿，他的脸在Steve把一切尽收眼底的时候红了起来，发出粗重的喘息声。Bucky正在为他剧烈燃烧。纤细的手指沿着他的大腿内侧抓挠而上，Bucky不能自己地把双腿张得更开，好让Steve能爬进他的腿间，那双手又向上爬了几英寸，短短的指甲轻轻抓过他的睾丸。一个指节突然用力挤压在会阴，Bucky尖叫出声，胯部忍不住抬了起来，手指深深陷在地毯里。  
“太棒了。”他能听到自己的呻吟，“哦上帝，就这样，求你！”  
Steve低下头咬住了Bucky的大腿顶端，片刻后才退开。  
“你有没有……”  
Bucky马上就明白了他的意思，冲着自己堆在一边的牛仔裤点头示意。  
“钱包，”他喘息道，“在后面的口袋里。”  
Steve咬着嘴唇坐起身，轻轻在Bucky脚上拍了两下。Bucky马上顺着他的意思挪开，翻身趴在地上，用膝盖支撑起身体让自己放松。他把脸埋进地毯，感觉到每一次呼吸都让他的皮肤爆发出细小的刺痛。他的身体炙热，情欲混合着酒精和兴奋，在他体内发酵出浓郁的香气、缓缓燃烧。Bucky的腰胯难耐地扭动着，他听着Steve在他的牛仔裤里来回翻找，拿出他的钱包。Bucky发出轻柔的呜咽，在等待中拉扯着地毯，急切地渴望更多。  
一支湿滑的手指毫无预警地贯穿了他，Bucky觉得空气都从自己的身体里被挤了出去。Steve以一种激烈又迅速的方式扩张着他，Bucky因疼痛扭动着身体，唾液瞬间就沾湿了地毯，被粗鲁扩张的尖锐疼痛因为他体内的酒精变得麻木起来。  
他感到Steve那只空着的手正带着温情的抚慰爱抚过他的后背，而他身下的那只手却冷酷无情又不容拒绝。Steve并没在扩张上花太久，而Bucky一点儿也不介意。他太想要Steve了，想要在下一秒就被填满，他发出模糊不清的声音拼命乞求。  
当Steve进来的时候那灼烧感占据了他的思维，Bucky甚至连声音都发不出来。他被迅速撑开，但是他下面已经一片湿滑，所以这丝毫没有伤到他，他的身体扭动着好适应身后的入侵，Steve把自己推进到他身体的最深处，胴体紧紧贴住Bucky后背，在他的肩甲中央印下一个吻。  
然后Steve动了起来，他的节奏从一开始就迅速而激烈，Bucky在愉悦和疼痛令人目眩神迷的边缘挣扎，唯一能做的就是让自己记得呼吸。Steve的指甲用力抓过他的后背，Bucky能感到抓痕瞬间就浮现在自己的皮肤之上。他用力咬住Bucky的肩膀让他尖叫出声，他的手指埋在Bucky的头发里，把他的脸稳稳地按在地毯上，无情地以惊人的力量撞击他的身体。  
Bucky爱这个。他爱Steve粗暴的动作，爱他直接的情感，爱这和浪漫似毫不沾边的氛围，爱这个美丽又瘦小的男人如何无畏地为Bucky献上自己的一切力量，以及自己是如何为这个男人纵情燃烧。  
他的阴茎疼痛难忍，大腿在炽热的快感中颤抖，腹部蔓延而起的紧绷感告诉他自己即将高潮，而Steve的节奏甚至不肯慢下来哪怕一丁点。他在被击中的那一瞬间大喊着Steve的名字，温暖的感觉破冰而出，冲刷过整个身体，他绷紧腹部射在了地毯上，脚趾蜷曲，抓进地毯绒毛的指尖一阵麻木。  
Steve仍然用力地撞击着他，他的节奏凌乱呼吸急促，抓紧Bucky胯部的手指带来阵阵疼痛。Bucky咬紧嘴唇，因为过度敏感而呻吟不已，Steve的动作让高潮的余韵冲过他的身体，而他唯一能做的就是抓紧身下的地毯，直到Steve胯下的动作逐渐缓慢最终停止。Bucky能够感到他的身体一阵战栗，发出一声细小的尖叫，然后向前倒在Bucky的背上静止不动了。  
Bucky的膝盖一阵发软，他像被抽了骨头一样垮在了地板上，疲惫不堪但是欣喜若狂，浑身又黏又热但是异常满足，身体传来一阵轻微的酸痛。他感到Steve抽了出去翻身倒在一边。Bucky把脸从地毯上抬起来望了过去。  
“你还好吗？”他懒洋洋地呢喃道。  
Steve平躺在地，红潮遍布全身，金发黏在额头，胸膛随着他剧烈的呼吸快速起伏。他到现在都没犯哮喘真是太不可思议了。他转过头给了Bucky一个漂亮的微笑。  
“很好。你呢？”  
Bucky咧嘴笑了起来，身体惬意地蠕动着。  
“太他妈的棒了。”他承认道。Steve发出一声短促的大笑，伸出一只手遮住自己的脸。Bucky看着Steve摘掉那枚紧急安全套扔到一边，他扭动着身体凑过来，把脸埋在Steve嶙峋的肩头，伸出手圈住那细瘦的腰部把他拽到近前。  
Bucky一脸幸福地累瘫在地，感觉着Steve的胸膛随着他正常的呼吸起伏、抵在他的身侧。他把唇印在那片柔软的肌肤上闭上双眼，睡意瞬间就虏获了他的意识。


	7. Chapter 7

Steve惊醒过来，在双眼猛地睁开那一瞬间就意识到两点：首先，他没在床上；其次，他甚至没在自己的公寓里。他嘴里发干，舌头活像黏在上颚上，脑仁儿一阵阵发疼。Steve缓缓用手肘撑起自己，看向对面的Bucky：他趴在地毯上，脸冲着Steve，双眼紧闭，双唇在睡梦中微微张开。Steve在震惊中瞪大双眼。  
客厅里的灯是开着的，Steve能清楚地看到他所造成的伤害。几条Steve用指甲抓出的红肿痕迹蜿蜒在Bucky的背上。他当时抓得太用力，其中几处破了皮，已经干涸的血迹在皮肤上留下星星点点的褐色血痂。Bucky的右肩上有个咬痕，明显来源于Steve的牙齿，他还能在Bucky的右耳后面看见一片紫色的淤痕  
Steve吓坏了。他在醉酒后蹂躏了这个男人，而现在Steve心中充满愧疚和羞耻。他到底都干了些什么？Bucky很可能会为了这个再也不和他讲话。  
他悄悄爬起身，浑身黏腻，并且仍能感到一丝残存的热意。他找到一只表，上面显示的时间不过清晨四点刚过，Steve慌里慌张地穿上衣服。他不知道该怎么办——如果他现在就离开Bucky的公寓，那他还能赶在Peggy起床为面包店做准备之前回到布鲁克林。他该不该把Bucky叫起来然后为自己干过的一切道歉？Bucky沉睡的样子如此美丽平和，而Steve却因为耻于自己的所作所为涨红了双颊。  
Steve干了一件他这辈子都没干过的事——他在正确的选择面前退缩了。他没有叫醒Bucky，打开公寓的房门悄悄溜了出去，并说服自己他之后会解释和道歉，而他不告而别仅仅是因为他必须赶回面包房为开店做准备。但事实是，Steve觉得他根本不敢吵醒Bucky，他生怕Bucky会用看待变态的眼光看他。  
~  
Bucky被从睡梦中吵醒了，他在听到自己的手机铃声之前就已经感觉到地板上传来的震动。他发出一声呻吟，从坚硬的地板上爬起来，疼痛瞬间遍布他的全身，脑袋上传来被打过一般的感觉。Bucky睁开自己惺忪的双眼寻找着噪音的来源，他看到了自己的裤子，从里面掏出自己的手机。  
“你好？”他一边咕哝一边重重躺回到地毯上，用一只手抹过自己的脸。  
“James，你他妈的在哪儿呢？”  
“Nat？”  
“我正傻乎乎地站在婚纱店里，而你连个影子都没有。你在哪儿？”  
Bucky再次呻吟起来——周六早上九点，他本该陪Natasha去挑婚纱的。  
“该死，Nat我很抱歉，我睡过点儿了。二十分钟后就到，行吗？”他坐起来，立马就感到肚子上的皮肤被拉扯了一下，有什么东西裂了。Bucky低下头看了一眼，马上就意识到自己前一天晚上直接趴着睡在了自己留下的一大滩体液上。“事实上，可能得三十分钟。”  
他挂了电话一脸苦相地望向房间四周——没有人。  
“Steve？”他喊了一声，但是没人回答他。  
地上只有Bucky的衣物，他的心在巡视过整间公寓以后沉了下去——公寓里只有他一个人。Steve已经走了，Bucky觉得他这辈子都不会再有如此失望的感觉。  
~  
Peggy到店里的时候Steve正在搅拌蛋糕面糊，把前一晚发生的一切都抛在脑后拒绝去想。Steve被店门打开的声音吓了一跳，Peggy带上自己的围裙走到水池边洗手，Steve没有错过她暗藏深意的眼神。  
“我可没想到今天早上还能在这儿见到你。”她轻快地说。  
Steve咬着下唇耸了耸肩，试图一直用后背冲着她，好避免被她看见自己脸上愧疚的表情。  
“我就是想早点儿做准备。”他咕哝道。Peggy哼了一声走进食品储藏室，从里面取出干面团，这些面团已经发酵好，可以拿去烤了。Steve一直低着头，直到Peggy发出一声不耐烦的叹息。  
“那么，你现在打算告诉我你的约会如何了吗，还是说我得自己脑补细节？”  
Steve立马就崩溃了，抬起手遮住自己因为羞耻而涨红的面孔，任由搅拌盆哐啷一声掉在流理台上。  
“哦上帝啊，Peggy。我觉得我搞砸了。”Steve呻吟道。  
Peggy立马把盛满干面团的托盘丢在烤箱旁边，冲到Steve身边，试图把他的手从那张脸上扳起来。  
“你这是什么意思？发生什么了？”她问道，Steve摇着自己的头。“Steve，”Peggy坚定道，“你干了什么？”  
Steve终于放下手直视Peggy的双眼。  
“我和他上床了。”  
Peggy Carter翘起一边眉毛。  
“就这样？你难过是因为你第一次约会就和人搞上了？天呐，Steve。我可不觉得这有什么值得担心的——很多人头次约会就能搞到床上去。”  
“不，Peggy，不是这样。”Steve把头发从自己额前拨开，“我当时……对他比较粗暴。”  
Peggy Carter的另一边眉毛也翘了起来。  
“粗暴？比如……”  
“咬痕、吻痕，还有背上被搞到流血的抓痕。”  
“我的天呐！”Peggy惊讶又好笑地喊道，“干得不错啊，Steven Rogers。”  
“这不好笑，Peggy。”Steve凄惨地说，“而且很不幸，这还不是最糟的一点。”  
“那最糟的一点是什么？”她问道。Steve饱含深意地看着她。“哦，哦~~~……你是说你是……？”Peggy把手高高地平举起来，“然后他是……？”她又把手降了下来。  
“是的。”  
“喔。”她被逗笑了，“干得太不错了，Steven Rogers。”  
“Peggy！”  
“不然呢？你到底觉得哪里糟糕了，Steve？你觉得他不喜欢那样？他当时抱怨了吗？”  
Steve的思绪瞬间飘回了前夜——他记得Bucky说了“哦，就这样，求你”。  
“没。”他含糊道。  
“而且他也没阻止你？”  
Steve叹气。  
“没有，但这不代表那样就是对的，Peggy。”他回答道，“我不知道我当时是怎么了！”  
Peggy后退一步，双手交叉在胸前，靠在柜台上仔细审视着他。  
“所以到底怎么回事儿？你们到底怎么弄成那样的？”  
Steve摊在凳子上再一次叹气——那张凳子通常都是塞在流理台下面的。  
“我们去吃晚餐——聊了些工作还有其他什么的，我们的奶昔里面有酒精。我可能是喝得有点多，因为我们还没走出餐厅我就有好几次差点摔倒。Bucky建议我们先去他那儿，等我酒醒了再回家。我不知道到底是因为我喝醉了还是因为热，但他真的太帅了，Peggy——我喜欢他身上的一切，而且我当时只想把他狠狠摁到最近的墙上之类的。我在楼梯上绊倒了然后……他离我太近了……那之后就是，我一开始就怎么都停不下来。”  
“看到没？这就是你好几年都不纾解一下的下场。”Peggy笑了起来。“他今天早上说了什么？”  
“什么都没说。我没叫醒他就走了。”  
“哦，Steve。”  
他再次把脸埋进手掌呻吟出声。  
“我知道。可我就是完全不敢想他会怎么看我。”  
Peggy从柜台上撑起身走过去，伸手圈住他的肩膀把他拉近。Steve惨兮兮地把头靠在她的腹部。  
“打起精神来。”片刻之后她轻声道，“我们来烤点儿东西，不然今天早上就要有很多客人败兴而归了。”  
~  
Bucky洗好澡换好衣服，终于赶在三十分钟后出现在婚纱店里，Natasha正在等候区瞪着他，店员举着好几套婚纱围着她忙得团团转。  
“你他妈去哪儿了？”她嘶声道。  
“说来话长。”他一边咕哝一边紧张地抓着自己的头发。  
Natasha眯起眼睛瞪着他。紧接着，她就发现一块紫色的淤痕明目张胆地从Bucky的白衬衫领口露出来，大喇喇地横在他的右耳后面。Natasha瞪大了双眼。  
“等一下，”她的身子突然倾过来，速度太快，Bucky根本来不及把领子拉起来。“那是什么？”  
Bucky咬着嘴唇扭开了。  
“我等下再解释。”他说着望向Natasha身后，已经有好几条婚纱被挑出来等着她试穿。Bucky做了个鬼脸。“现在，我们该关心关心裙子。谁选的这条？不，绝对不行。看看这位女士，姑娘们——这可是位俄罗斯公主，这条水果蛋糕一样的裙子根本不适合沙俄皇族。姑娘们，我们今天可不需要什么蛋白酥！”（译注：Bucky的原话用了pavlova，这个词既有蛋白水果蛋糕的意思，同时也是俄罗斯著名芭蕾舞蹈家巴普洛娃的姓氏，考虑到后面的Romanova和蛋白酥两个词，这应该是个押韵的双关玩笑。）  
Bucky没花多久就重新挑选出几件更适合的婚纱，在解决掉和女性店员之间的一点不愉快以后，他跟着Natasha进了试衣间。Bucky每次出现在这种地方的时候都会收到不少怀疑的目光，人们似乎默认一个看上去还算迷人的男性婚礼策划最后一定会引诱新娘私奔。但事实是，比起新娘，Bucky更乐意和新郎私奔，而且，坦率一点讲，这种事儿他也只干过一次而已。考虑到那个新郎本身是个不肯出柜的同性恋，他其实算是帮了新娘一个大忙。  
Natasha开始脱衣服，Bucky在一旁帮她解开第一条裙子上的系带。  
“所以，”她轻快地说，“那个吻痕是Steve给你的？”  
他叹着气把婚纱放在椅子上，捡起象牙色的胸衣开始为她解上面的带子。  
“我觉得我搞砸了，Nat。”他回答道。  
“为什么？”  
“我们最后在我客厅的地毯上来了一炮。”  
Natasha从镜子里对上他的视线，眉毛扬了起来。  
“你说真的？喔。这可有点出人意料。不是说你——你干这种事儿再正常不过了，但我之前从没想到Steve会是那种在第一次约会就来一发的类型。”  
Bucky轻声笑了起来，撑开紧身胸衣好让Natasha穿上。  
“是啊，Steve绝对是个惊喜。”  
“所以就别磨蹭了，”她说着转过身，让Bucky帮她系紧内衣，“说详细点。”  
“哦老天，Nat。”Bucky叹气，“他太赞了。我是说，除了又小又萌又帅气以外，他还是个甜心，而且他很有趣。我们有点喝高了，我就建议他去我那儿醒醒酒，歇上一个小时之类的……”  
“是这样吗，好吧。”  
“不，说真的。我本来想当个绅士来着，Natasha。我可不能让他喝得醉醺醺的时候，独自跑去坐地铁回布鲁克林。我真心只是想让他坐到沙发上，喂他几杯水，直到他能好好儿地自己回家。但是，我们刚一走进门他就把我摁门上了。”  
Natasha转过身看着他，下巴掉下来了一点。  
“他把你摁在门上？”  
“手还伸到我裤子里了。”Bucky确认道。  
“Steve？那个住我隔壁的瘦小的蛋糕师Steve？把你摁到门上还把手伸进你裤子里？”  
“是啊。”他捡起第一条婚纱撑开方便她穿上，“我不想撒谎，Nat——那男孩儿就是个小炮仗。我是说，真得很粗暴——我肩上还有牙印儿，背上被抓得一塌糊涂，你看见吻痕了。至于性事本身……我的天，他把我的脸摁在地毯上，而且我发誓我这辈子都没被这么用力的上过！真是太他妈的爽了……”  
帘子另一面传来细小的咳嗽声，他被打断了。  
“对不起先生，”一名店员语速飞快地说，“店里还有其他客人，您能小声一点吗？”  
Bucky的脸涨成了深红色，Natasha喷笑出声，因为笑得太厉害而弯下腰，把Bucky之前系起来的带子全拉散了。  
“哦老天。”他尴尬死了，探出头满含歉意地看着那个女人，“我真的非常抱歉，我没注意自己这么大声。”  
“你昨天晚上声音也这么大吗，亲爱的？”一个声音从试衣间对面的一面帘子后传了出来。  
“是呀，”Bucky左边又传来另一道声音，“别让他停下——我还想听更多关于这个蛋糕师小炮仗的事呢！”  
Natasha放声嗤笑，Bucky阴沉地看了她一眼。店员耸耸肩走开了，Bucky扶着Natasha走到一圈镜子前。  
“好吧，”Natasha的脸上仍然挂着坏笑，“所以Steve是个又瘦又小技术超好的1号，但我不明白你怎么搞砸了。”  
“我觉得我肯定是干了什么。”Bucky叹息，为她系好全部系带，拽起裙摆帮她站到试衣台上。“因为我今天早上醒来的时候他已经走了。没有留言，没有短信……要不是因为我浑身疼得要死，而且我客厅的长绒地毯需要一次专业清洁，我简直都要觉得那是一场梦。我肯定是搞砸了什么，不然他为什么不叫醒我就走了？”  
“呃，也许因为他自己也有一点惊讶？”Natasha提醒道，她缓慢地转动身体好从不同角度审视这条裙子，“事实上，James，我觉得系带应该再紧点。你能不能……？”  
Bucky走过去解开那些缎带。  
“我觉得不能更紧了，Nat。”  
“当然可以，拽拽就行！”  
“我拽了！这也太难(hard)……”  
试衣间对面那个声音又响了。  
“没错，宝贝，我敢说你昨天晚上也是这么和那个小帅哥说的！”  
他一边叹息一边重新系紧Natasha的裙子，但他脸上带着浅浅的笑意。  
“多谢你了。”他喊回去，然后转身面对Nat，“我是真不知道该怎么办了。”  
“不如这边搞定以后，你就去给面包房打个电话？”她回答道，“你知道，就和他说说话，确保一切都好。他也许只是不得不赶回去准备开店，又不想吵醒你。你多半是反应过度了。”  
Bucky再一次叹息，向后退了几步从远处看向Natasha。她很可能是对的——面包师们总是在所有人还在梦乡的时候就爬起来准备一切。Steve可能只是不想打扰他，但是他也应该留个字条儿或者发条短信什么的，这样Bucky就不用担惊受怕了。他是真的很喜欢Steve——他可不想在他们还没真正开始之前就把事情搞砸。  
~  
“嗨。”  
Bucky的声音让正在做蛋糕的Steve猛地抬起头，他觉得自己的脸腾地就红了。  
Steve一直无法阻止自己去想Bucky昨晚到底都遭遇了些什么。Peggy试图向他保证事情没有他想的那么糟，但是Steve怎么也没法摆脱脑子里那副Bucky一丝不挂趴在客厅的景象，更别提他当时背上满是红肿的抓痕，肩头还有一个显眼的牙印儿。  
Bucky现在就站在他面前，Steve能够清晰地看到Bucky脖子上那枚被他吸出来的吻痕，他觉得糟糕透顶，尤其是Bucky还带着那种担忧的微笑看着他。  
“嗨。”Steve轻声回道。  
“我就是来看看你是否还好。”Bucky柔声道，他站在柜台的另一面，双手插在深色牛仔裤的口袋里，“你今天早上走得挺早的。”  
Steve咬着自己的嘴唇叹了口气。  
“我很抱歉。我觉得自己是个混账。”  
“因为你走了？”  
“不。”Steve说，“呃，那样说也没错，但是不。我昨晚的所作所为让我觉得很糟。”  
Bucky扬起一条眉毛。  
“和我上床让你感觉很糟？”  
Steve垮了脸，这才发现自己的说法听起来有多糟糕。  
“是我昨晚对待你的方式让我感觉很糟。”  
一个笑容缓缓绽放在Bucky的脸上，他漂亮的眼睛周围起了细小的皱纹。  
“你是觉得自己做错了什么？”他问道。  
Steve在柜台上方的面孔看起来小心又谨慎。  
“我不知道自己是怎么了。”Steve承认道，“我不知道自己为什么那么粗暴。我早上醒过来以后吓坏了，我以为我……”  
“伤害了我脆弱的男性自尊？”Bucky被逗笑了。“Steve，”他轻微压低自己的声音道，“我喜欢那个。”  
Steve猛地抬头看他，Bucky害羞地咬着下唇，唇边挂着一个小小的微笑。  
“真的？”他惊讶极了。  
“真的。”Bucky咧嘴笑了起来，“我是说，和我惯常的初次约会相比要稍微激烈一点，但是没错。”  
Steve无法隐藏自己脸上如释重负的笑容。  
“我真的以为自己搞砸了。”他轻声呢喃。  
“我以为搞砸的是我。我觉得你没做错任何事，所以只可能是我。”  
“绝对不是你。”  
现在他们两个都意识到自己是在瞎操心，像一对傻瓜一样笑个不停。Bucky把手从裤子口袋里抽了出来，走到柜台后面Steve的身边，伸出手抓住他的手，让彼此的手指纠缠在一起。  
“我觉得，”他笑着说，“酒精和气温让我们进展得太快了。”  
“我同意。”Steve回答道。  
“那么你觉得我们再约几次怎么样，步调慢一点，看看我们合适不合适？”  
Steve缓慢呼出一口气，感到自己在这一天里首次放松下来。他回给Bucky一个微笑，握紧了指间Bucky的手。  
“我觉得听起来不错。”


	8. Chapter 8

Steve和Bucky在接下来的几天里都十分忙碌，但他们坚持在晚上互发短信——并非为了讨论任何深入的话题——只是纯聊天。光是看着Steve的名字闪现在手机屏幕上就足够让Bucky微笑起来、心跳加速。Clint已经开始叫他爱情傻瓜了。  
周四早上Bucky意外接到一个客户的电话。这天本来被安排得满满当当——一场婚礼即将在下周举办，他本应去拜访酒席承办商和鲜花供货商，并最终敲定桌布的颜色，下午他则约了另一位新娘。但是这位新娘哭着给他打电话，告知婚礼已经取消，他无需再为此忙碌。Bucky这天下午可以休息了。  
Bucky忙完了上午的工作，正准备回家去，无聊地玩自己的手指头来消磨时间，然后他突然想到了一个主意，他可以去布鲁克林找Steve。他正巧闲来无事，而他还没尝过那些结婚蛋糕以外的面包和甜点呢。Bucky觉得这个点子棒透了，一想到马上就能见到Steve他便激动难耐，径直走向地铁站。  
但是Bucky没想到自己会在距离面包房几条街的地方先撞上Sam。Sam穿着短裤和一件旧飞行中队T恤，Bucky迎面走向他，脸上挂着微笑。  
“嘿伙计！”Sam笑着打招呼。  
“Romanoff先生！”Bucky回道，“最近怎么样？”  
“还不赖，”Sam欢快道，“我正要去杂货店一趟。你这是去找Steve？”  
“是啊，我下午的安排临时取消了，所以我觉得该去露个脸打个招呼什么的。”  
Sam点点头，安静了片刻，眼里浮现出严厉的神色。  
“你有空吗？我得和你谈谈Steve。”  
Bucky的眉毛抬了起来。  
“有吧，我猜。怎么了？”  
Sam把重心换到后脚上，双手抱胸。  
“Nat和我说了你和Steve上周五发生的事。”  
Bucky咬着嘴唇低下头，抬手揉搓着自己的后颈。  
“好吧，我猜半个纽约现在都知道这事儿了。”  
“他一般可不会干出这种事儿，你知道，”Sam严肃道，“事实上，他根本就不干这种事儿。”  
“哪种事儿？第一次约会就和人上床？”  
“或者其他任何时候和人上床。”  
Bucky抬眼，眉头皱了起来。  
“你这是什么意思？”  
Sam镇定地看着他，双手仍然抱在胸前。  
“听着，我不是说Steve像天上飘下来的雪花一样纯洁无暇之类的。完全不是这么回事儿。他就只是不干这种事儿。Peggy在他们19岁的时候就认识他了，她说过，Steve到目前为止有过的约会对象一只手就数得来，而他约会的时候除了吃饭看电影以外也没有过其他更出格的内容了。我知道他几年前有过一个谈了半年的男朋友，但在我搬到那栋公寓楼一个礼拜之后那孩子就回了乌拉圭，Steve再也没听到过他的消息。”  
Bucky扬起眉毛。  
“所以，”他慢吞吞地说，“你的意思是我是个特例。”  
“我的意思是，Steve Rogers一定把你当成一个什么该死得特别的存在，才会打破他的人生行事准则，所以你敢让他伤心试试看。”  
Sam的目光很严厉，但是他的声音透着友善。Bucky笑了。  
“我从不让人伤心，Sam。”他回答道。  
“这我倒是听过。”  
Sam继续干自己的事去了，Bucky走向面包房，一路在脑子里咀嚼着刚刚的对话。Clint总是说他对人太过掏心掏肺，这是事实——Bucky总把自己的真心毫无遮掩地双手奉上，下场就是一片心意遭到无情践踏。他被不计其数的男人这样对待过，但他永远不会对Steve做出同样的事——他太喜欢Steve，而Sam的话让他觉得也许Steve对他的感觉也是一样的。  
Bucky笑了起来，自我感觉非常良好，接着他就转过街角，看到了面包房门口长长的队列——都是在炎炎夏日的阳光炙烤下来买面包和点心的人。Bucky努力向店里挤，几位女士不满地对他大喊，他只得告诉她们他不是来插队的，并且伸长了脖子试图在人海里保持海拔优势。  
“Peggy？”Bucky喊了起来，他终于看见了Peggy的头顶，她栗色的长发高高盘起来，在这样的高温天里她可不想还被头发糊着脖子。Peggy抬起头，皱着眉看他。  
“哦不，你可别，”她说，“我们忙得要死，你可别想在这个时候让Steve分心。”  
Peggy把一纸袋食物递给一位客人，然后马上转向下一位。Bucky想不明白大家为什么要在这样的高温下等在外面。难道这些食物真的好吃到让大家宁愿在这里排队，也不想去其他地方买？  
“我能帮上忙吗？”他问道，Peggy翘起一边眉毛。  
“去看看你能不能帮Steve料理那些蛋糕。”她说。  
Bucky挤过人群，钻到柜台后面。他已经可以感到汗水顺着他的后背往下淌，空气又闷又热，烤箱还散发着高温。  
Steve正在为一盘挂着漂亮糖霜的花色小蛋糕做最后的装饰——玫瑰粉、柠檬黄、丁香紫和婴儿蓝，每一只上面都有一朵设计独特的白色糖霜花。室内的高温让他变得性感异常，漂亮的肌肤泛着粉红色，湿答答的头发被他从脸前抹开、翘了起来。  
“Peggy说我也许能帮上点忙。”他大声宣布。  
Steve抬起头，露出惊喜的笑容。Bucky很确定自己的心脏漏跳了一拍——他喜欢Steve这副乱糟糟的样子。而Steve今天也没什么客套的兴致。  
“我这儿有一盘奶油曲奇，你愿意往上面涂糖霜吗？这样我就能去给Peggy帮忙了。”  
“我该怎么做？”Bucky一边问一边匆忙跑到洗手池边把双手清洗干净，然后站到流理台前Steve的身边。  
“很简单。”Steve拿起一只装满白色糖霜的粗嘴裱花袋，“在中间挤一大坨白的……这是液体糖霜，所以别挤太多，它会在从边缘流下去之前就慢慢凝固的。然后你就可以去弄下一个了。把这些都涂完后，换成黑色糖浆，在中间随便画几道。”  
“明白。”Bucky笑着回答道，小心翼翼地从Steve手中接过裱花袋。  
“我的大英雄。”Steve说着在他脸颊迅速留下一吻，把盘子里的小蛋糕一把抱在手里匆忙赶到店子前台。  
事实上挤糖霜相当具有镇静效果，重复性地挤裱花袋，看着泛着光泽的丝滑糖浆在奶油曲奇上扩散。整个过程中唯一令Bucky不喜欢的部分就是过高的室温：尽管店子的后门大敞，直通向大楼后巷，但这样的天里连一丝轻风也无。  
Bucky涂完了白色糖霜，开始涂黑色的，但是才画了两个他就已经厌倦了一成不变的花纹。他在第三个上画了一颗心，然后是一朵卡通小花，再画一张笑脸——这可比之前有趣多了，他来回变换花样，直到给所有奶油曲奇都画上糖霜。  
Bucky对自己的成果非常满意，后退一步若有所思地舔着手指上的糖霜。他以前只吃过蛋糕上的糖霜装饰，但是还从没直接从裱花袋里尝到过纯的装饰糖霜。他好奇地捡起白色糖霜的袋子，抬起头，把裱花袋举到嘴上方，轻轻挤了一下。  
“一般来说，这样还挺恶心的。”Steve的声音从门边传来，Bucky立马看向他的方向，“但是出于某些原因，看到你像现在这样、满嘴都是粘糊糊的白色液体，居然还有点性感。”  
Steve漫不经心地靠在门框上，双手插在围裙前的口袋里，脸上挂着笑容。Bucky放下裱花袋，脑袋向前伸，缓慢又小心地闭上嘴咽了一口。一小滴糖霜从他嘴角流了出来，他露出个无辜的笑容。  
“没什么比这更甜的了！”他回答道。  
Bucky看着Steve低下头，笑着挪开视线，然后从门框边起身走了过来。Bucky的呼吸速度加快了，因为Steve此刻的步伐就像捕食动物一样，每一步都优雅自信，他走到Bucky身前，纤长的手指环上Bucky的腰。那对蓝色的眼睛缓缓闭紧，Steve凑上前，舌头舔上了Bucky的嘴角。  
Bucky的呼吸滞了一下，Steve粗糙湿润的舌头舔过他细腻的肌肤，柔软饱满的下唇吮走了那滴糖霜。  
“你这是挑逗……”Bucky轻声呻吟，他能感到Steve抵着他脸颊的微笑，然后他退开。Bucky腰上的手也落了下去，Bucky忽然间觉得自己比刚才还要热。  
“多谢你装饰了奶油曲奇。”Steve感激道，就好像刚刚带着全然的色情意味从Bucky嘴上舔走糖霜的那个人不是他一样。“现在外面没有那么多人了。我们还是很忙——我真不知道今天怎么会有这么多人跑来买点心——但是你乐意的话可以在店里转转？”  
Bucky在微弱的呼吸中看着Steve转身离开，手里端着刚刚涂好糖霜的一盘子奶油曲奇。那个男孩儿绝对是个小炮仗，Bucky爱死他了。  
Bucky整个下午都留在店里，坐在门边的窗台上，店里忙的时候他就打电话、回复电邮，人少一点的时候就和Steve以及Peggy聊天。自从这一大摊事儿发生后他还没来得及和Peggy好好聊过，而他惊喜地发现她就像Steve一样有趣。Peggy说自己在英格兰长大，她的家人希望她去念剑桥，但是她带着自己继承的遗产逃跑了，最后在纽约上了烘焙学校。  
Peggy讲述自己经历的时候Steve一直在微笑，Bucky喜欢那个笑容。很显然Peggy Carter对Steve的意义就如同Natasha对Bucky的意义那样——那个在你的世界发生翻天覆地的变化时你能够依靠的存在，那个会和你分享所有悲伤和快乐的人。Peggy是Steve最好的朋友，只消一眼Bucky就能看出Steve有多喜欢她。  
他一直待到店铺打烊，Peggy拿走了货架上剩下的全部食物（一小半肉桂苹果蛋糕，Steve本来是留着当晚餐甜品用的），把它装上面包车，带去给寄住在收容所里无家可归的人们。现在Bucky终于和Steve独处了，后者正用一块抹布擦洗所有货架表面。  
“我在想，”Steve一边说一边用手背抹过自己的眉头，“因为你今天一下午都在这儿，你还帮了忙，加上今天店里热得人一身臭汗，所以也许你想多待会儿？我可以叫披萨，你也许想洗个澡，然后我们可以在沙发上消磨点时间？”  
Bucky坐在窗台上坏笑。  
“你是说我一身臭汗？”  
“不，”Steve大笑起来，“但我是，而且洗完澡总会凉快很多。另外，我还新画了几张Sam和Natasha的蛋糕设计，如果你想看看的话。”  
Bucky的笑容变大了。  
“乐意之至。”  
~  
Bucky汗湿的衣服已经被拿去清洗，他现在正坐在Steve的沙发上，身上只穿了一条内裤，头发还滴着水，可Steve一点儿都不在乎。他在看见Bucky肩膀上那枚自己留下的、正在消退的咬痕时退缩了一下，但是令人惊讶的是，自从发现Bucky喜欢被粗暴对待以后，他就再也没为此愧疚过。倒不是说Steve没吓到自己——他并不是会和陌生人上床的类型，更别提蹂躏床伴了。但是Bucky如此魅力四射，Steve爱他身上的每个部分。光是在他身边和他做伴就令Steve感到找到自己的归属一般，他这辈子可不太常有这种感觉。  
Steve自己也洗了个澡，穿上干净的内裤和T恤，看到Bucky几乎全裸的样子让他多少有点不太自在。披萨很快就到了，他们心满自足地并肩坐在沙发上，每人一只手举着片披萨，Steve的速写本摊开在他们中间。  
“所以我们决定用百香果奶油蛋糕，”他对Bucky道，后者哼了一声表示肯定，“我这儿有三种你说过的蓝色以供选择。然后，我们不想搞得太夸张，又要选用俄罗斯主题，我觉得传统的金银色就不错？裱花会做得很细致。”  
“好啊，听上去不错。”Bucky指向中间的颜色，“我喜欢这种，很配我之前给你那张广告页上的加特契纳宫彩蛋。另外关于形状——你觉得你能做成三层椭圆形吗？错落排列，像阶梯那样？”  
“当然，看起来应该会很棒。我可以用杏仁蛋白糖做个小号的加特契纳宫彩蛋放在顶上。你知道，代替传统的那种蛋糕装饰。”  
“你能做出来吗？”Bucky微笑道。  
“当然！”Steve回答道，“也许能在周围做一圈金银色的扇形花边，点缀上糖珍珠？”  
“听着就很漂亮，”Bucky说，“你知道吗，你真是个蛋糕天才。”  
Steve笑着把速写本合起来放回桌上，吃掉自己的披萨。  
“我真不是，我只是……做我喜欢做的。”  
“你能做出我见过最完美的蛋糕。”Bucky接口，轻轻撞了一下他的肩膀。  
Steve随着那股温柔的力道摇晃身体，脸上挂着微笑。  
“谢谢你。”他轻声说。  
“不客气。”Bucky呢喃道。  
他们彼此注视，脸上都带着笑容，因为坐得太近，裸露的膝盖互相碰触。  
Steve记起下午的时候，他是如何大胆地从Bucky嘴角舔走那点糖霜，品尝着糖霜的甜腻和Bucky肌肤上汗水的咸涩。那些味道就像是舌尖上的天堂，那之后Steve一直想好好亲吻Bucky。虽然他们一周前已经有过一场热辣的情事，但他们至今仍未有过一个正式的亲吻。  
他轻轻倾过身体，看着Bucky的双眼随着他的动作而移动。Steve的视线落到了Bucky嘴上，那两片柔软的唇瓣之间有一条细窄的缝隙。  
“我能吻你吗？”Steve柔声问。  
Bucky笑了，咬住自己唇角。  
“当然。”他回答的声音轻柔宛若耳语。  
Steve迅速消灭了他们之间的缝隙，在将自己的嘴压在那对柔软的双唇上时伸出双手，捧住Bucky的脸颊。Bucky分开嘴唇让Steve得以进入，双手搂上他的腰把他拉近，Steve一阵紧张，心脏在胸腔里打鼓。  
他们缓慢地接吻，舌头轻柔地磨蹭彼此。Steve的双手埋进Bucky柔软潮湿的头发里，Bucky的手指则顺着Steve的T恤下摆滑进去，爱抚着柔软的肌肤和脊柱上嶙峋的突起。Bucky拖着Steve倒下去，稳稳倚靠在沙发上，他们的双唇一丝也没有分开，Steve轻易就陷落在Bucky的大腿间。  
Steve已经很久没有做过这样的事情，而一切美好得不可思议。他在这具坚实温暖的躯体之上忘记了时间，一双坚定的手抚摸过他的肌肤，而一条极具天赋的舌头正抵着他的磨蹭滑动。Steve觉得自己身在天堂，身体笼罩在温暖的光芒照耀之下，而这全部都是因为Bucky就在他的身边，世上其他一切都不再重要。  
许久之后他们才分开，Steve沿着Bucky的下颌留下一串细碎的亲吻，然后惬意地蜷缩在他的胸口，头顶刚好抵在Bucky的下巴上。Bucky一只手轻柔地穿过他的碎发，另一只手缓慢有力地磨挲着他的后背，Steve幸福地小声叹息。  
“我喜欢吻你。”Bucky的呢喃陷进Steve的头发，他笑了起来。  
“很好，”他说，“因为我正打算再多来几次。”  
“哦你是这样打算的吗，就现在？”  
“没错。”Steve肯定道，头从Bucky胸口抬了起来。Bucky对着他露出笑容，他笑回去，凑上前再一次吻上他，动作轻柔、流连不去。“你今晚会陪着我吗？”他耳语道。  
Bucky的眉毛抬了起来。  
“不是说要慢慢来吗？”他呢喃道。  
Steve的嘴角翘了起来。  
“我们不需要做任何事，”他回答道，“就只是……陪着我？拜托？”  
Bucky的笑容美极了，他靠上前再一次吻上Steve的双唇。  
“如你所愿。”  
~  
Bucky在一片朦胧中听到清晨闹钟的声音，但那并不是他的起床铃，所以他继续睡了过去。片刻之后，他迷迷糊糊地感到一个温柔的吻落在他的太阳穴上——他在睡梦中露出笑容随即失去意识，直到七点钟他的起床铃响起。他叹着气伸手去够自己的手机，把铃声关掉，翻身仰躺，头转向一边。床上他身边的位置已经空了，但是枕头上有一张字条儿。Bucky读着上面小而整齐的字迹微笑起来。  
必须得去开店。不想吵醒你。  
——Steve =3=  
他们一整晚都蜷缩成一团。Steve在中途脱掉了自己的T恤，Bucky把那具瘦小的身体拉近到身畔，享受着微凉的肌肤紧贴身体的触感。他任由Steve主导，在Steve想要接吻的时候亲上去，在他想要触碰的时候给予爱抚。他们在彼此的怀抱中入睡，然后在数小时之后醒来继续亲吻。  
Bucky已经不记得自己上一次和人四肢纠缠地躺在床上、除了接吻什么都没做是什么时候了。事实上，他甚至不确定自己这辈子有没有干过这种事，但是Bucky很确定一点，如果一定要为他下半辈子所有的吻找一个对象的话，那个人选就是Steve Rogers无疑。  
他从床上爬起来，发现Steve已经把他的衣服从烘干机里拿出来、平铺在床上，一想到Steve他就忍不住笑起来，想象他一大早起来准备去工作，却仍然没忘记确保Bucky醒来后找得到自己的干净衣物。  
Bucky迅速穿好衣服，下楼来到室外，推开面包房的门。  
“我们还没开……哦！你好啊。”Peggy一脸惊讶地从一排排整齐的面包中抬起头。  
“嗨，”他笑着回应道，“Steve在吗？”  
就像感受到召唤一样，Steve端着一盘新鲜出炉的点心出现了，他的额头上已经蹭上一道白色的粉末。Bucky的心脏漏跳一拍——这已经成为他在Steve Rogers身边的标准程序了。  
“嘿，”Steve欢快地说，“你醒了。”  
“醒了？”Peggy接口，“你昨晚留下过夜了？”  
“我可没脱掉裤子，”Bucky自卫道，“我没乘虚而入，我发誓！”  
Peggy翻了个善意的白眼继续整理面包，Steve则走向Bucky，伸手环住Bucky的腰凑上前给了他一个吻。Bucky在这个吻中快乐地微笑起来，双手穿过Steve的头发，顺着他的脖子滑落到肩膀，轻轻捏了一下。Steve咯咯笑着躲开了。  
“我这次留了言。”他呢喃道。  
“我看见了，”Bucky笑着说，“多谢。”  
他们开心地抱在一起，微笑了好一段时间，直到Peggy的轻声咳嗽打断了他们。Steve叹气。  
“我得回去工作了。”他呻吟道。  
“说到工作，我得赶回曼哈顿。回头给你短信？”  
“好的。”Steve呢喃着又吻了他一次。  
Bucky飘飘然地走向几条街之外的地铁站。没有任何一个讨人厌的新娘能毁掉他今天的好心情。


	9. Chapter 9

七月四日独立日，气温不负众望地达到了前所未有的新高度。Bucky带着一捆啤酒和半打T骨牛排来到布鲁克林，屁股后面还拖着一只Clint Barton。Natasha提前宣布要搞庆祝会，还问他们这天有没有空，答案是有——Bucky本打算去Clint的公寓喝光他所有的酒精收藏来着——于是Natasha邀请二人来参加他们的公寓天台烧烤会。Clint非常兴奋，这可有点不同寻常，因为这些年来Clint很少再为什么事儿兴奋了。  
所有人都已经去了楼顶，整栋楼门户大敞方便他们进入。Steve、Sam、Nat和Peggy就是这栋公寓楼的全体住户了，他们住在面包房楼上，得以独占楼顶的全部空间。Bucky和Clint一路爬上楼梯来到露台，烤肉的香味四处弥漫。  
“独立日快乐！”Bucky开心地大喊，高举起为节日专程带来的食物，所有人都停下手里的事，转过身瞪着他。  
“什么快乐？”Peggy无辜地问道。  
Bucky笑着翻了个白眼。  
“好吧，这位来自英国的女士，我懂了。你们不庆祝这个节日。”  
“庆祝什么？”Sam用一模一样的无辜口吻问道。  
“是啊，我们不知道独立日是什么东西。”Natasha甜甜地说，“我不知道你以为今天是什么日子，不过我们是来给Steve庆祝生日的。”  
Bucky的视线滑向Steve。尽管他现在一头雾水，但是Steve脸上恶质又无辜的笑容还是让他的胸口感到一阵熟悉的紧绷。Bucky从没见过Steve如此随意的样子，穿着T恤和短裤，坐在长凳上，一只赤裸的脚搁在身前，另一只则在地面上方晃悠着。Bucky翘起一边眉毛。  
“你们这帮人在骗我。怎么可能有人出生在独立日。”  
“我就是。”Steve温和地说。  
大家都对着Bucky眨眼睛，每个人都在极力憋笑，只有Clint除外，他和Bucky一样毫无头绪，只好耸了耸肩膀。最终，Steve从口袋里掏出自己的钱包，递出自己的身份证。  
“Steven Grant Rogers，出生日期……1988年7月4日。操你们！你们是故意的！”  
大家爆笑，Bucky咧着嘴，任由Steve把他拉到自己身前双腿之间的位置，坐在地板上。  
“别担心，”Steve对着他的耳朵呢喃，“等会儿我会补偿你的。”  
Bucky把牛排递给Sam，咬住下唇，阻止自己发声，他现在八成只能发出欣喜的呻吟。Clint耸着肩膀在一旁瞅着他们的动作。  
“我他妈到底为啥会和你们这群疯子搅在一起？”  
“因为我们棒透了。”Natasha回答道，“顺便一说，Steve和Peggy，这位是Clint Barton。他过去和James还有我一起在搏击俱乐部待过。”  
Peggy微笑着问了声好，而Steve……Steve用手语打了个你好。  
Bucky会的全部手语仅仅局限于脏话和粗口——Clint非常善于读唇语，在助听器的帮助下也能听得很清楚，所以尽管很快就能熟练运用手语，但他仍然很少使用它们。  
Clint的脸上泛出光彩，也打起手语，没等Bucky反应过来，这两个人已经用双手展开了一场对话。Bucky瞪着Steve，下巴掉到了脚背上。  
“搞什么鬼？你也会手语？”  
这场无声的对话中断了，Steve望向他，脸颊开始泛红。  
“呃……是的，”他迟疑道。他的视线扫到Natasha身上，又看回Bucky。“我小时候就学会了——事实上我的左耳丧失了40%的听力。”  
Bucky瞪着他看了片刻。  
“每一次我都会从你这里收到新惊喜。”他喃喃地说。  
Steve的脸红透了，露出一个羞怯的笑容。  
“好~~~~~~~吧你真的变成爱情傻瓜了，Barnes。”Clint插嘴，“赶紧闭嘴，给我拿听啤酒。”  
这个下午过得愉快极了。他们喝着啤酒，身上涂满防晒霜，以免被七月骄阳烤成焦炭。Bucky大部分时间都坐在Steve腿间的地板上，脸颊偎依着他光裸嶙峋的膝盖，Steve纤长的手指梳理过他的头发。Bucky才不在乎等下会不会变成鸡窝头——他和Steve在一起，身边被挚友环绕，他甚至不记得这辈子何时享受过如此快乐的假期。  
Bucky也被Steve的食量惊着了——这孩子吞掉了Bucky带来的最大一块T骨牛排，加上两个热狗，几块蜜渍烤排骨，一块纽约香草起司蛋糕，还有一大块Peggy特制的奶油苹果派。  
“你都把这些东西吃到哪儿去了？”Bucky敬畏地问道，“你这副样子，浑身才90磅肉——你不可能把那些东西都吃光！”  
Bucky甚至查看过每一只盘子底下，以防Steve把食物藏在盘子下面，但是那里空空如也。  
“我新陈代谢比较快。”Steve大笑，Bucky难以置信地摇头。  
“是真的，”Peggy说，“他超级能吃。”  
“可他怎么做到的？”他认真地问，但是大家就只是对着他大笑，Natasha递给他一小块蛋糕。  
Steve把他轻轻拉回自己腿间，在他的头顶温柔地印下一吻。他还吃掉了一半Bucky的蛋糕。  
~  
Steve感到非常幸福。  
他最近的几个生日都和Peggy，Nat以及Sam一起度过，在他们眼里，Steve生日的重要性不亚于国庆节。他们抛弃了红白蓝的装饰品，转而挂起生日彩带和横幅，等太阳落山烟花燃起，他们就一起高唱生日歌。  
今年则有了Bucky。至少，Steve觉得自己有了Bucky。他们现在正式在一起了，但是唯一一次正式约会最终变成了Steve这辈子最火辣狂野的性经验，而另一次非正式约会，他们半裸着在沙发上吃披萨，然后花了好几个小时去接吻，最终一起沉沉睡去。一段恋爱可没法建立在这种约会之上，不是吗？但是不管怎样，Bucky在这里还是让他非常开心，他温顺地坐在Steve脚边，就像一条过度发育的巨型狗狗，任由Steve爱抚他。  
他们出于恶作剧的心态没有通知Bucky关于生日聚会的事情，Steve很庆幸Bucky并没为此太生气。Steve承诺过会给Bucky补偿，但那得等到他和Bucky独处才行，不过Bucky已经自己讨回了点好处。  
Natasha和Sam提过Steve把他俩的铃声分别设定成《杀手女王》和《现在别阻止我》。差不多一个小时之后，Steve的手机大声唱起了《大屁股女孩》，Steve这才发现Bucky偷走了他的手机，把自己的铃声设定成这首歌，然后又把手机悄悄塞回到Steve身边。所有人都大笑起来，Bucky无辜地对着Steve微笑。Steve爱死这个了。（译注：Killer Queen，Don’t Stop Me Now和Fat Bottomed Girl都是皇后乐队的作品。）  
他还得以见到Clint Barton，这位Nat和Bucky在特种部队结交到的伙伴。Clint转身时，Steve注意到了他耳朵里的助听器，他惊喜异常，两个人迅速通过手语开展了一段愉快的交谈，大部分内容都关于Bucky。  
“ _他是个好孩子，你懂的。_ ”Barton告诉他。  
“ _我知道。_ ”Steve用手语回道，然后抬手抓抓Bucky的脑袋。Bucky仰起头，看着Steve的样子可爱极了，Steve觉得自己的心都化了。  
“ _看看他，_ ”Clint等Steve的注意力回到自己身上以后继续道，“ _看在老天的份上，他就这样把心赤裸裸地摆在你面前。大家以为他是个坚强的大块头，但他可不是那样。_ ”  
“ _他就像只小狗。_ ”Steve开玩笑地回道。  
“ _要不然你以为我为啥总是带着他？_ ”Clint坏笑着用手语回道，“ _他简直烦死人了，但他也是我见过最忠诚的人，不管发生什么他都会是我最可靠的后援。你得对他好点，Rogers。_ ”  
Steve微笑着点头，与此同时Bucky正挑着半边眉毛回过头看他。  
“他怎么和你说我的？”  
“全是好话。”Steve笑着回答。  
“说得跟真的一样。”他说，但是他吸溜啤酒的时候脸上挂着笑容。  
Clint发出一声愉悦的嗤笑。  
“ _别让他知道我说他好话了，_ ”他打着手语，“ _我们就是靠互相讽刺挖苦打交道的。我可不想改变任何事情。_ ”  
Steve大笑出声，Bucky再次望向他，眼神里带着疑惑，但是Steve只是倾下身，在他鼻尖上落下温柔一吻。  
Steve非常喜欢Bucky Barnes。他爱这个男人的长相，爱他说话的样子，还有他的朋友们是多么爱他，以及他接吻的方式。Steve迫不及待想和Bucky独处，这样他就能再一次感受那些亲吻。事实上，等天色渐渐变暗，这已经成为Steve脑子里唯一的念头。  
~  
烟花表演非常迷人。Bucky看烟花的时候Steve细瘦的胳膊就环在他的肩上，Bucky在Steve耳边轻声说生日快乐，并为他脸上散发的光彩心动不已。  
“快来，”烟花一结束Natasha就说道，把Sam从地上拉起来。“《独立日》还有十分钟就要开始了，而且我超想吃爆米花。”（译注：Independence Day，美国科幻片，主题就是打外星人。）  
“棒极了，”Peggy开心道，“我最喜欢看外星人把纽约洪成渣。”  
Bucky大笑着企图跟上他们，但是马上就被Steve缠在他腰上的手臂拉了回去。  
“你可不能去。”Steve微笑着呢喃，“我还得为隐瞒你生日会的事情补偿你呢。”  
Bucky的腹部慢慢升腾起一股雀跃的暖意，他低下头对着Steve微笑，双手温柔地把那头金色的头发拨向他脑后。  
“哦？”他无辜地问道，其他人已经离开屋顶，现在这里只剩下他们两个，“怎么，我会得到一个小蛋糕还是其他什么的？”  
“不，”Steve微笑着回答，那双蓝眼睛在夜色中显得格外的大，“你会得到我。”  
Steve吻上来，柔软的双唇紧贴着他的，用舌头诱哄Bucky张嘴，Bucky的心脏狂飙起来。他感到Steve的双手摸上他的腰胯，他被轻推着后退几步，直到膝盖后侧碰到日光浴躺椅的金属框架——Clint大半个下午都霸占着这张躺椅。Bucky重重跌坐在上面，那个缓慢而坚定的吻迅速中断，Bucky因为被迫离开Steve的双唇哀叹不已。  
他在躺椅上翻身坐好，Steve爬上他的膝头，瘦削的膝盖分开在Bucky大腿两侧，在这张用钢丝和布料做成的脆弱的躺椅上支撑自己的身体。Bucky的双臂圈住Steve的腰背把他拉近，但是这一次Steve的双唇没有落回他的嘴上。这个瘦小的蛋糕师低下头，吻在Bucky的下颌下方，让Bucky的呼吸变得沉重且颤抖不已。Steve温柔地啃咬，嘴唇在Bucky颈动脉的皮肤上缓慢地吮吸片刻，然后松开嘴，留下一吻，挪向下一处。Steve的牙齿突然咬上Bucky的耳垂，松开后又用柔软的嘴唇把那里吮吸得一片湿润，快感径直冲向Bucky的下腹，他大声呻吟。  
“Steve，”他气喘吁吁地轻声道，“如果你还想‘慢慢来’，那最好别再干这个了。”  
Steve被逗得喷出一口气，温暖的呼吸拂过Bucky的耳朵。  
“很舒服？”  
“有点太舒服了。”Bucky承认道，他的双手从Steve的T恤下摆钻了进去，“恭喜你，成功在我身上找到一处超级有效的敏感点。”  
“我会为了下一次好好记住的。”Steve温柔道。  
光是想着Steve为下一次约会记住这条信息就让Bucky的牛仔裤变得愈发紧了起来——他们还会有下一次约会。  
Bucky的呼吸变得沉重，Steve一只手埋进Bucky的头发里，轻柔地引导Bucky歪过头，好方便自己继续留恋在他的脖子上。Steve又舔又吻又吸，空闲的手从Bucky的衣服下面蜿蜒而上，拇指指甲轻轻抓挠Bucky右边的乳头，直到那个肉粒在快感之下挺立起来，Bucky不由自主地挺胯，磨蹭Steve的身体。  
轻柔的摩擦逐渐加重力道，最终他们的身体重重碾过对方，Bucky的头后仰，抵在躺椅上，在夜晚凝滞的空气中喘息呻吟。Steve一直不肯放过Bucky的脖子和喉咙，Bucky的意识因为情欲变得昏昏沉沉，只能模糊猜测这晚结束后他脖子上的皮肤会变成什么模样。他的双手爱抚过Steve的整片脊背，顺着突起的脊柱滑过皮肤下肋骨清晰的轮廓，又向上来到凌厉的肩胛，之后一路向下，手指钻进Steve的短裤裤腰之下。  
Steve抵着Bucky的脖子发出轻柔欣喜的呻吟，他嘴唇上传来的振动带动一阵战栗沿着Bucky的脊柱而下。Bucky浑身发烫，被Steve迷人的双唇挑逗出不可思议的欲望，Steve正在Bucky身上春情勃发，和Bucky一样坚挺的下体随着每一次身体的起伏磨蹭过他的胯下。Bucky觉得只要再对着自己的老二磨蹭那么一下，他就能直接射在裤子里了。  
但是一如既往，美好的时光总会结束，他们被屋顶大门后突然传来大喊打断，Clint正在叫Bucky。  
“好了小情侣，你们今晚的浪漫时光结束了。我必须得坐出租回家，但是我一个人可出不起国庆日晚上的出租车钱，所以Barnes你赶紧给我滚过来！”  
Steve的亲吻停了下来，Bucky发出一个挫败的大声呻吟，他们缓慢而浓厚的性事不得不暂停。  
“等一分钟，Barton。”他喊回去，声音因为尴尬显得异常紧张。  
Steve轻声叹息着从他膝盖上坐起身。一片漂亮的红色从他的脸颊一路蔓延到脖子和胸口，双唇红肿不堪。  
“该死。”Steve咕哝。  
“绝对的。”Bucky回道，叹着气从躺椅上直起身，微笑着用双手磨挲过Steve的双臂。“我刚刚还很享受。”  
Steve对着他坏笑。  
“也许我们哪天可以挑个时间继续？”  
“我真心希望如此。”Bucky咯咯笑起来，凑上前又给了Steve一个吻。  
“ **Barnes，你能不能别再发情赶紧滚过来？** ”Clint的吼声从楼梯底下传来。  
Bucky翻了个白眼。  
“那个混蛋在召唤我了。”他说，Steve笑了起来。  
Bucky又亲了他一次，从他们纠缠的四肢中脱身，回身走向Clint，一路绝望地用一只手调整自己的牛仔裤，试图让自己坚硬的下体不那么明显，另一只手顺着头发。Clint一看到他就翻着白眼沉重地叹气。  
“哦我的老天，你就像个操蛋的毛头小子。”  
“考虑到你认识我的时候我就是个毛头小子，我可不知道你这句话到底是什么意思。”Bucky在他们走出公寓楼时坏笑着回答道。  
“不，我不是说十八岁狙击手那种毛头小子，我指的是永远在发情的初中生。”  
Bucky嗤了一声，他们两个跳进等在路边的出租车，告诉司机目的地。  
“你就不能为我高兴点吗，Barton？”他微笑着问道。  
Clint扭头看向他，沉重地叹了口气。  
“我是挺为你高兴的。只要你别每分每秒地和我描述你性生活的每一个小细节就行！”  
Bucky的脸上露出一个邪恶的笑容，看着Barton垮下脸——他绝对会为说出那句话而后悔的。


	10. Chapter 10

手机响起的时候Bucky正在做早饭，他冲过去接电话，差点把手机从流理台上甩飞出去。  
“你好？”  
“James Barnes？”一个陌生的女声说道。  
“我就是。”  
“这里是纽约州的蓝屋酒店，”那个女声回答道，“我得知您留过言，询问酒店在九月第一个周末的预订情况。”  
“哦！”Bucky说。  
蓝屋酒店位于纽约上州，由一个富有的俄罗斯家族建立——他们在十月革命爆发前夕逃离了自己的祖国。这座酒店十分美丽——木质结构的传统俄罗斯风格建筑被粉刷成品蓝色，并用白色的高光点缀。庭院占地面积广阔，拥有一片湖泊和一座玫瑰花园，Bucky爱上这个候选婚礼场地的速度打破了他的人生记录。这会成为Natasha和Sam最完美的选择，当然前提是这家酒店在婚礼当天没有被其他人订走。  
Bucky在电话里向那位女士解释了自己朋友的俄罗斯血统，以及正在制作中的结婚蛋糕和独特的加特契纳宫彩蛋设计，她似乎非常乐意给予帮助。  
“我们在那个周末还没有预定，”她确认道，“我们期待您能来实地考察一下——看看我们酒店是否符合您的需求，也许还能进行餐品试吃？”  
“那真是太棒了。我该约在什么时候过去？”  
那位女士安静了片刻，很可能是在查看日程安排。  
“事实上，”她平静道，“如果您今天方便的话，我很确定我们能为您安排考察。当然前提是您今天有空，如果没有，我们也可以约在其他时候。”  
“今天就行。”Bucky迅速回道。他必须尽快定下婚礼场地，这样Nat就能开始发请柬，然后给他一张宾客名单，而他手头的事情也不急在今天内完成。“我几个小时以后就过去。”  
Bucky给他一直光顾的租车公司打了电话，让他们开一辆时髦又低调的黑色梅萨德斯过来。在等车的同时他洗了个澡，气温仍然居高不下，他穿上自己最轻薄的西装裤和一件朴素的白衬衫，然后他给Steve打了个电话。  
“你今天有忙到脱不开身吗？”Steve一接起电话Bucky就问道。  
“呃……我想不会。怎么了？”  
“因为世界上最棒的婚礼场地刚刚给我打电话，让我今天去看看。就在北边一个小时左右车程的地方，你想和我一起去吗？”  
“哦，我不知道，Bucky，”Steve的声音中满是失望，“如果我们要去纽约州那就得花上一天的时间，我不确定能不能把Peggy单独留在这里……”  
听筒里传来争斗的声音、一阵压低的耳语，然后Peggy接起了电话。  
“Peggy表示毫无问题。现在就来接他吧，然后赶紧把他从这里弄走。”  
Bucky笑了起来，谢过Peggy，挂断电话。多谢你了，Peggy Carter。  
~  
除非卧病在床，否则Steve很少有机会放一整天假，所以当Peggy硬把他从店里推出去，给他十分钟，让他去换件衣服准备出发的时候，Steve异常高兴，内心充满感激。  
现在他正和Bucky一起坐在一辆租来的、漂亮得不像话的轿车里，玻璃全摇下去，风拂过他的头发。他发现Bucky居然记得Nicki Minaj的《重低音》的整首歌词，并为此笑得不能自已。（译注：Nicki Minaj，美国说唱女歌手。）  
“你到底怎么知道这首歌的？”他坏笑着问道。  
“我参加过很多场婚礼！”Bucky回道，“婚礼上全是这种口水歌。”  
“伙计，你可太基了。”Steve一边说一边摇头微笑，Bucky放声大笑。“你iPod里有Nicki Minaj之外的歌吗？”  
“Nicki有什么不好的？”  
“没什么不好，”Steve回答道，“但你这个，这可是整张专辑。”  
Bucky冲他笑了一下，歪过身体换了首歌。  
“George Ezra会更符合你敏感的音乐审美吗？”（译注：英国创作歌手，主攻蓝调、民谣和摇滚。）  
车载音响里传出一首原声民谣，那位男歌手嗓音低沉，Steve发出赞赏的声音。三首歌过后，他拿出自己的手机买下了这张专辑。  
“我很高兴你的音乐品味还没糟到无可救药。”他笑着说。  
“Stevie，我决心要让你懂得Nicki Minaj的美，就算花上好几年也在所不惜！”  
Bucky满面笑容地看着前方路面。Steve知道Bucky说这些话的时候并没有多想——他只是随口一说，但是光想想能和Bucky Barnes在一起好几年，Steve就觉得自己的胸口盛满了喜悦。他非常期待这事能够成真。  
~  
蓝屋酒店比Bucky从网上看到的样子还要漂亮。被漆过的房子色彩明亮风格华丽，地面被生机盎然的绿草坪覆盖，鸭子们在一座面积可观的湖中嬉戏。  
酒店内部铺着原木地板，楼梯和扶手表面布满漂亮的雕花，到处都被漆成蓝色、奶油色、灰色、暗红和金色。酒店大堂铺着花纹独特的瓷砖，房间里有开放式壁炉，卧室富丽堂皇。这里简直完美到足以让Bucky尖叫出声。  
“我们就定这里了，”他告诉Tania——那位打电话给他的女士。她衣着整洁，大约四十出头，带着他们游览了整座酒店，期间还为他们讲述了酒店的历史。“非常完美。”  
“太棒了，”她笑道，“我已经嘱咐过厨师为你们准备酒席餐点试吃。你们愿意在湖边的露台上进餐吗？”  
“你觉得呢，Stevie？”  
整趟参观中Steve一直保持着安静，在见到酒店美丽的建筑和室内装潢时瞪大蓝色的眼睛，偶尔伸手抚摸过让人眼花缭乱的木雕和天鹅绒座套。他转向Bucky露出一个漂亮的笑容，伸手握住Bucky的手。  
“我想我很乐意。”他轻声道。  
尽管天气炎热，他的手还是透出凉意，Bucky满心欢喜，他们两人跟着Tania来到湖边露台。  
“那么，两位是要在九月的第一个周六完婚，对吗？”她一边说一边对着两人微笑。  
Steve和Bucky互相看了一眼，又看了看紧紧牵在一起的双手，双双大笑出声。  
“哦，那可不是我们俩的婚礼。”Bucky轻快地答道，“要结婚的是我们的朋友。我是他们的婚礼策划，这位则为他们制作婚礼蛋糕。”  
“哦，”Tania的脸颊染上一丝红色，“我很抱歉。我还以为……”  
“没关系，”Steve微笑着温和道，“我们在交往，但是时间不长，还没来得及考虑策划我们自己的婚礼。”  
Bucky对着Steve微笑，肩膀轻轻撞向Steve的肩头。他不知道原因，但是Tania把他和Steve误认成未婚夫夫令他非常高兴。Bucky也没错过Steve的用词。他们在一个月里进行了四次约会，而且Steve说的是“我们的婚礼”，而不是“一场婚礼”——这句话的潜台词意味着Steve有可能把Bucky规划入自己未来的人生，Bucky为此感到眼前一阵晕眩，他的心跳加速，不得不告诉自己不要过度解读那句话。Bucky知道自己非常喜爱Steve，他想要一直和他在一起，更深入地了解关于他的一切，每晚都能抱着那具瘦小脆弱的身体入眠。  
他们在开车前往酒店的路途中享受着舒适的平静，听Bucky灌进iPod的歌，Steve还拿他的音乐品味逗趣。他们相处的方式就像一对有着多年默契的伴侣——这体验是全新的，但是令人身心愉悦。看起来，他们将来真的在一起也并非毫无可能。  
试吃样品都很美味，Bucky在其中艰难抉择，Steve一直越过桌子把食物喂进他嘴里，脸上挂着不那么无辜的笑容，令Bucky为此而分心。这简直就像一场美好的约会——食物、美酒、湖畔餐厅，还有一座纽约州阳光下迷人的酒店。  
最终，Bucky选定了前菜和主菜，但是把餐后甜点的选择权交给了Steve——他看上去很乐于给出建议。他们向Tania确认了菜单，带着一瓶冰镇灰皮诺白葡萄酒坐回到武后的阳光中。  
“这地方真是该死得漂亮。”Bucky开心地叹息，“我是说，照片上就很棒了，但是实景更是没话说。Nat会爱上这里的。”  
Steve笑了。  
“婚礼上有任何为Sam选定的部分吗，还是说全都是献给Natasha的？”  
“Sam想要一支摇摆乐队。”Bucky咯咯笑起来，“但是除此之外他任由Natasha做主，而Nat告诉我随便选。所以我们就选了这儿。“  
他举起酒杯啜饮一口，眼里是Steve投向他的微笑。  
“你认识Natasha多久了？”  
“从我18岁起我们就认识了。”Bucky回答道。  
“她不怎么谈起自己的生活，你知道，搬过来之前的生活。我知道你不能谈论‘搏击俱乐部’，但是她也没提过自己的家人之类的。”  
“那是因为她没有家人，”Bucky告诉他，“她的父母是，就像，俄罗斯黑手党之类的人物。她很小的时候就被带走养育。婚礼上大部分宾客都是Sam的亲戚——他亲戚可多了。”  
Steve笑起来，从杯子里又喝了一口。  
“我就是她的家人。”他轻声道，Bucky对着他笑起来。  
“我也是。”  
“Nat、Sam和Peggy都是我的家人。他们确保我不会因为沉浸工作而过劳死，或者忘记吃我的药。他们在我生病的时候照顾我……”  
Bucky扬起眉毛。  
“你经常生病吗？”  
“是的。”Steve的脸上浮现出一个悲伤的微笑，“我的疾病列表有我胳膊这么长。”  
“你还有这种列表吗？”他迟钝地问。  
Steve大笑起来，喝了一大口葡萄酒，然后放下酒杯。  
“我有哮喘，这你已经知道了。”他翘起一根手指，“我还有恶性贫血，因为我无法吸收足够的维生素B12。如果我出生在70年前，那我可能早就病死了，因为那时候人们还没找到治疗的方法，只好让病人每天都吃一磅生肝脏。你知道我有听力障碍。我还有中度脊柱侧凸、扁平足、心脏杂音，以及高血压……”  
“操！”Bucky被这数量惊到大喊出声。  
“是啊，每个人差不多都这反映。”Steve笑着说。  
“你能带着这么多病幸存至今，一定是有超能力！”  
Steve放声大笑。Bucky想象不来怎么会有人罹患如此多的疾病，同时仍然成为了世界上最完美的人类。难怪Steve如此矮小羸弱。  
“不啊，”Steve最终说道，“我只是一直有一群很棒的人来照顾我。”  
“你就是很惊人。”Bucky反驳道，“不管你信不信，我觉得你就是很惊人，有这么多障碍挡在你面前，可你仍然勇往直前。”  
Steve再次对他展露笑容，喝光了自己杯中的酒，探身去拿酒瓶。  
“你要再来一杯吗？”他问道。  
“哦见鬼……”Bucky突然意识到他们喝的是葡萄酒，而他们是一路从纽约市开车过来的。“我已经喝了几杯了？”  
“呃……三杯。”  
“见鬼！”他重复道，“我们开车来的！我现在酒精含量超标，没法开车把咱们俩弄回去了！”  
Steve安静地注视了他片刻，接着露出一个腼腆的微笑。  
“那么既然你不能开车载我们回去，我猜我们被困在这儿了？”  
Bucky扬起眉毛。  
“我想的确如此。”  
他看着Steve把空酒杯放回桌上站起身，绕过桌子走过来，抓起他的手。  
“那……你想在这儿开间房吗？为了考察，当然。”  
Bucky能感到自己脸上的笑容，他的心跳变快了一小点儿，站起身和Steve十指交握。  
“我觉得你另有所图，Stevie。”  
~  
在他们上楼去房间的半路上，Steve在高出Bucky一阶台阶的位置上停下来亲吻他，Bucky的手臂迅速缠上他的腰肢，这令他欣喜不已。Bucky抵着他的唇发出细小又满足的叹息，Steve一整天都在等待这个机会。Bucky的唇上还残留着白葡萄酒的香气，以及Steve为婚礼菜单选定的焦糖布丁的甜蜜。  
他热爱和Bucky接吻，Bucky每次都会让下唇比上唇停留的时间更久一点，而这足够让Steve为他疯狂。Steve不情愿地退开，把Bucky拖上最后几级台阶，这样他就能把Bucky带进卧室，和他共享私密时光。  
他们终于走进房间的时候Bucky对着Steve微笑，Steve一关上门就抱住Bucky，把他拉近，双手顺着Bucky的体侧缓慢向上爱抚。  
“两个礼拜以来，我一直拼命想，怎样才能找到机会和你像这样独处。”Steve喘息道，嘴唇温柔地刷过Bucky的下颌。Steve能感到Bucky的呼吸变得不稳。  
“那你现在呢？”Bucky呢喃道。  
“嗯哼。”Steve说。老天，他闻起来如此美妙——带着纽约州夏日的清香，混合着淡淡的古龙水味。“我一直在想要怎么哄着你脱光衣服，然后和我躺到床上去，现在看来，时不我待。”  
Bucky大声喘息，Steve啃咬过他的下颌，双手挪到他的肚子上。Steve抬起头，在看到Bucky看着他的眼神瞬间感到一阵腿软。Bucky的嘴唇微微张开，呼吸沉重，瞳孔放大，双眼的蓝色被黑色所取代。  
“我们还要慢慢来吗？”Bucky软声问。  
“我们可以说，我们的关系正在稳步发展中？”Steve建议道，担忧地咬住自己的下唇。他直白地表达出自己的感受，向上天乞求Bucky有同他一样的感觉。  
Bucky的双臂再一次抱紧Steve的腰，双手温柔地、几乎是迟疑地抚摸过Steve后背的曲线。  
“如果你想摸我，就放心大胆地来吧，”Steve轻声说，“我个头是很小，但我不会因为你的爱抚就坏掉的。”  
Bucky笑了几声，那双强壮的手臂瞬间就抓住Steve的大腿背面，轻而易举地把他托了起来，Steve在愉悦中惊喘。  
“我觉得稳步发展是个好主意。”Bucky说道，与此同时Steve的双腿缓缓盘上Bucky腰际，双手在他柔软的深色头发中紧握成拳。  
Bucky抱着Steve走到床边，一只膝盖支在床垫上，温柔地将Steve放倒在床上，Steve因为他的动作浅浅地呼吸。Bucky撑在他身体上方，低头看他的样子就仿佛Steve是他床上出现过最美好的存在，Steve能感到热意漫过他的双颊，沿着脖子和胸口缓缓向下。Steve轻轻拽了Bucky的头发一下，让他低下头和他接吻。Steve的舌头谨慎地探进Bucky开启的双唇之中，盘在Bucky胯上的双腿缠紧，让他们的身体紧贴彼此。  
他们的吻缓慢而热情，手指迅速解开彼此的衬衣纽扣，脱下那些泛着凉意的棉质布料，让彼此的双手得以摸上炙热的肌肤。Bucky的嘴唇一路下行，来到Steve的喉咙上方，他轻轻吮吸，让Steve大声呻吟，Bucky再次吻上Steve的双唇。  
Bucky没有更进一步的动作，Steve突然意识到Bucky是在跟随他的主导——他正在等待Steve给出许可，让Steve决定这场性事的步调，并给出下一步行动的指令。Steve不想对自己撒谎，充当主导让他感到手中握满力量。  
“我觉得我们还是穿太多了，”Steve在吻中呢喃，Bucky停下来后撤，视线扫过他们的身体。两个人明显都硬了，牛仔裤紧紧地绷在下体上。  
“你想让我做些什么？”Bucky气喘吁吁地问。  
Steve笑了。  
“我说过我想让你脱光衣服……”  
Bucky笑回去，双膝撑起身体，直视着Steve的双眼，用一只手解开Steve的牛仔裤，另一只手解开自己的裤子。Steve艰难地蠕动着，脱掉自己的牛仔裤，沉浸于Bucky的裤子顺着胯部滑下大腿的美丽景象，那只有着漂亮弧度的阴茎在被解放出来的瞬间弹跳着抵向Buck绷紧的腹部。  
上一次他们裸裎相对的时候，Steve太过急切，被欲望和酒精冲昏了头，无暇注意到Bucky的身体有多么美好——肌肉线条饱满紧绷，阴茎让Steve忍不住咽口水。  
“过来。上这儿来。”他轻声命令道，挪向床头，掀开被单钻了进去。  
Bucky的眼睛追随着Steve的每一个动作，缓缓爬到他身边躺下。Steve想要让那具身体上的每一寸肌肤紧贴自己，在他们两个都被被单罩住的瞬间伸手搂向Bucky。他认真地注视着Bucky的脸，双手沿着他的腹部下滑，听着Bucky的呼吸变得沉重，最终猛地一抽——Steve的手紧紧环绕在Bucky的阴茎底部。  
“这样可以吗？”他耳语道。  
Bucky点头的时候几乎要喘不上气了。  
“哦，这可比‘可以’好太多，”他喘息道，“我想在此之前，我就幻想这种事情好久了。”  
“很好。”Steve回道，伸手握住Bucky空着的那只手，将它拉向自己，缓慢地把那只手放在自己的腹部，邀请的意味不言自明。Steve的另一只手缓缓沿着Bucky的柱体摩擦而上，为手掌中坚硬丝滑的手感和Bucky口中的叹息欣喜不已。“我也是。”  
Bucky的手终于握上Steve的下体，Steve不禁发出轻柔的呻吟，腹部因为被抚摸而爆发出一阵热流。他们的手以和缓平稳的节奏上下移动，呼吸逐渐剧烈。Steve太想要Bucky，想听他呻吟，想要Bucky让他变得炙热难当、被欲望没顶无法承受。而现实一如幻想般美好，Bucky温暖有力的手握住他的阴茎，滑到底部时温柔地拉着他的睾丸，再顺着柱体缓慢上行，Steve则用同样美好的动作抚慰着Bucky的下身。  
“我得承认，Rogers，”Bucky一边呢喃一边用鼻子磨蹭Steve的颈项，Steve的手正在Bucky的阴茎头部缓慢地转动，然后顺着柱身滑了下去。“光是想想——你幻想给我手活的样子，就让我欲火焚身。”  
“那只是我性幻想的一部分。”Steve承认道，他空闲的手埋进Bucky的发间，另一只则继续平稳的撸动。  
“真的？”  
“老实说，我幻想过对你使尽一切手段，让你就像我们的第一次那样尖叫我的名字。”  
他温柔地握紧停在Bucky根部的手，Bucky在Steve脖子边发出一声响亮的呻吟，一直松松握在Steve阴茎上的手变紧了。  
“我不想撒谎，Stevie，”他回答道，“你对我越粗暴我就感觉越好。”  
“是吗？”Steve喘息道，“说来听听。”  
Steve的手加重力道，速度的变化让Bucky忍不住大声抽气，Steve喜欢Bucky尖锐的喘息，还有他声音颤抖的方式。  
“我喜欢被翻来覆去地操弄，被扔在床上，按进沙发里。我喜欢被侵入、被占有……哦操，Steve那感觉太棒了……”  
“我把你翻过去摁在地上的时候，你喜欢吗？”Steve气喘吁吁，手腕再次在Bucky的龟头转动，然后向下移动。  
“是的。”Bucky喘息道，他的额头抵在Steve的肩膀上，“我太他妈喜欢那个了Steve。你那么用力地操我，我光靠后面就射在了地毯上……”  
Steve觉得自己光靠Bucky的话语就能达到高潮，他能感到Bucky在挺胯，阴茎一次又一次撞进Steve的手掌。他喜欢听Bucky说那些话，那些字句让他血液沸腾，脑子里全是幻想出的画面——他能对Bucky做出的、Bucky喜欢也想让他做的一切，一次又一次，无法停止。  
“你那时候的声音美极了，”Steve呢喃，“让我再用力点儿、再深点儿，感受到你包裹住我的身体有多么紧致，Bucky我简直不想停下来……”  
“我也不想让你停下来……哦上帝，我就要到了……”  
Steve手上的动作加快，缺乏润滑的摩擦让他的手掌感到一阵灼烧般的痛感，他不得不让自己的掌握松开一点儿，免得弄痛Bucky。  
“……看着我下面消失在你体内……”  
“……操，感觉太棒了……”  
“……你把地毯射得一塌糊涂时尖叫出我名字的样子……”  
“……Steve……操……”  
“……就像你现在马上就要喷在我手里……”  
Bucky空着的手抓紧了Steve的头发尖叫出声，他把脸埋进Steve的肩窝，身体张成满弓，全身在高潮中剧烈颤抖，又湿又热的体液喷了Steve满手，从他的指缝间挤了出去。Steve在Bucky发间大声呻吟，他停下了手上的动作，尽管他自己的阴茎渗出前夜抽动不已、因为渴望而硬得发疼，Bucky的手仍然握在他身下，一动也不动。Steve草草在素色棉质床单上抹净自己的手，然后轻柔地爱抚着Bucky脊背清晰的肌肉轮廓，直到高潮余韵带来的战栗逐渐平息。  
“你呢，Steve？”Bucky最后悄声道，一只手指轻轻顺着Steve的阴茎向上滑动而过，“你只在上面，还是说你也喜欢被操？”  
炽热的快感如同闪电划过Steve下腹，他在Bucky柔软的深色头发里呻吟出声。Bucky的手稳稳握着他，开始用力拉拽，他知道Steve用不了多久就会射得他满身都是。  
“没错，”Steve在喘息间承认道，“我很乐于让你进到我里面，Bucky。又舒服又缓慢，深深进入我……”  
“我会让你骑在我身上，”Bucky呢喃着把头从Steve肩窝中抬起来，双唇停在Steve耳垂边。“我会用舌头舔开你的身体，让你下面湿漉漉地为我绽放，然后我会让你坐上我的老二，感受你慢慢滑下来，让你尽情把我吞到你身体最深处。”  
“操就是这样……”Steve大声喘息，他的睾丸迅速紧绷起来。  
“你会感觉很爽的，Stevie，我保证。我会让你爽到极点，但我不会一直把你操到射出来……”  
Steve啜泣起来，热流弥漫过他的腹部，Bucky在他身下抽动的手掌缓慢、用力又稳定。  
“……等你濒临边缘、只消再顶弄一下就能射出来的时候，我就会抽出来……把我的手指伸进你身体里，用力按你身体深处那一点，你的高潮会来得漫长又剧烈，舒服得失去意识……”  
“操！”  
Steve差一点就要失去意识，高潮来势汹汹，炙热的快感猛然冲过他四肢百骸。高潮把空气从他的肺中抽干，他弓起身体顶进Bucky的手中。  
Steve在快感中迷失，虽然只有短短几秒，但他突然之间就能感觉到血液冲进他的颅腔，肺部传来紧绷感，他的身边少了一具紧贴着他的温暖躯体，紧接着一个冷冰冰的塑料瓶就被塞进他的手里。Steve用力撬开眼皮向下望去，看到自己手里的吸入器。  
Bucky重新爬回到他身边，脸上挂着一个愧疚的笑容。  
“我很抱歉，甜心，”他轻声说，“我刚才是不是害你呼吸暂停了一秒？”  
“完全值得。”Steve发出尖利的呼吸声，晃了晃吸入器，吸了一口类固醇雾剂，屏住呼吸片刻，然后又吸了一口。  
等他的呼吸再次平缓下来，Steve躺回枕头上，在床上神展开手臂，邀请Bucky枕上他的肩膀，蜷缩在他身边。  
“刚才太他妈辣了。”Bucky笑着把一个轻柔的吻印在Steve胸前赤裸的肌肤上。  
“你想说的是？”  
“我们之后会做完那全套的，对吧？”Bucky抬起脸望向Steve，充满希望地问，“因为我真得很想把我们刚刚告诉彼此的那些事做满全套。”  
Steve咬住下唇对着Bucky笑，脸上开始漫起红霞。  
“我想我们绝对能试试其中一些。”他温柔道。  
“很好。”Bucky说着重新依偎回Steve身侧，Steve的一只手在Bucky柔软的棕发里穿行，“因为我一直希望你能让我在你身边多黏上一段时间来着。”  
Steve微笑起来。  
“你想黏我多久都行，”他柔声道，“我哪儿都不会去。”


	11. Chapter 11

Steve在副驾驶座打瞌睡，一路上脑袋一点一点；Bucky竭尽全力让自己的注意力集中在公路上，而不是Steve修长赤裸的颈项——他的脑袋正以一个别扭的姿势靠在车窗玻璃上，暴露出大片皮肤。  
第二天一早Steve就得回去帮助Peggy准备开店，为了确保他们身上的酒气在开车回纽约之前完全消散，他们最终选择在蓝屋酒店过夜——这就是凌晨四点Bucky仍在开车回家路途中的原因。尽管此时他的内心极度渴望自己仍躺在那张奢华的大床上，怀里搂着Steve瘦小的身体。  
对Bucky来说前一天下午棒透了。他起初确实仅想带Steve参观一下酒店而已，享用一顿免费的餐品试吃，然后赶在天黑前回家。当Steve建议开房时，Bucky内心满是惊讶和喜悦。Steve绝对是Bucky交往过的最辣的男人。  
初次踏进那家面包房的Bucky Barnes完全不曾料想到，那个安静羞涩的蛋糕师事实上居然如此……好吧……既不安静也不羞涩。光是想想他们前一夜干过的事都让Bucky心跳加速——除了在床铺间给彼此手淫之外他们也没做什么更深入的事情，但是天呐，Steve对他说过的那些话，那些极具天赋的手指在他身上摩擦的触感——Steve让Bucky沉沦于欲海。事情不仅于此，Bucky还不由自主地对Steve倾吐了他内心最隐秘的性幻想——他通常宁愿让这些幻想烂在自己肚子里。不论如何，Steve对此反应还算良好，他完全接纳了Bucky的幻想，如今Bucky迫不及待想要把那一切付诸行动。  
他现在筋疲力尽——他们大半个晚上都醒着，彼此亲吻爱抚，保持着徐缓慵懒的步调，试图避免让欲火吞噬对方的理智，毕竟此前Bucky给予Steve的高潮已经让这个身患哮喘和心脏杂音的孩子失去了意识。然而，尽管Bucky一回到家就能补眠，Steve却必须马上开工。Bucky让他睡了一路，最终他们的车停在面包房门口。引擎熄灭时Steve惊醒了。  
“嘿你好啊，睡美人。”Bucky轻声道，他的脸上挂着宠溺的笑容，看着Steve睁开自己的蓝眼睛缓慢聚焦的样子。  
“我们到家了？”Steve迷迷糊糊地问。  
Bucky轻笑。  
“好吧，你到了。我还得回曼哈顿。”  
他注视着Steve伸懒腰打哈欠，听着Steve脆弱的脊柱发出清脆的声响。外面仍然一片漆黑，街灯橙色的光把Steve的金发晕染成杏色。这个小蛋糕师正在对Bucky露出一个充满睡意的微笑。  
“我昨天真的过得很开心。”Steve呢喃道。  
Bucky回给他一个笑容，在车里伸手握住Steve的手，让他们的手指交缠在一起。  
“我也是。”  
“哪天还能再来一次吗？”  
“你指哪一部分？”  
Steve的笑容扩大了，他坐直，转身靠过来，脸凑近Bucky的脸。那对有着浓密暗色睫毛的蓝眼睛扫视过Bucky的面容，Bucky感到自己的呼吸再一次变得局促起来。这个漂亮的小个子对他的影响真是没有天理。Steve的身体又前倾了一点，让他们的嘴唇堪堪擦过彼此。  
“全部都要。”他耳语着，温柔地吻上Bucky的双唇。  
Bucky在Steve嘴里小声呻吟，空闲的那只手在Steve挪过来时伸进了那头柔软的金发。Bucky沉醉在Steve的亲吻中，他吻Bucky的方式就像已经吻了他一辈子，他的舌头探进Bucky的唇间，仅仅在齿列后舔弄了一瞬就退了回去。Steve在用嘴挑逗他，而上帝啊，Bucky为此疯狂。  
等Bucky回过神来，Steve已经离开自己的座位爬上了Bucky的膝头，双腿分开，膝盖跪在Bucky大腿两侧，双手顺着Bucky的腹部缓缓下潜。  
“你想干什么？”Bucky呢喃着，Steve迷人的双唇已经沿着他的下颌一路向下，留下一串蝴蝶般轻柔的吻，让Bucky叹息不已。  
Steve没有回答，Bucky除了自控别无他法，他的一只臂膀环在Steve后腰，另一只手的手指在金发间蜷缩起来。Bucky的脑袋后仰，靠在椅背的颈枕上大声喘息，Steve的唇挪到了他的耳垂上，正用舌头不停舔弄。  
“S、Steve？”  
“嗯？”  
“我们说过关于耳朵的事情，还记得吗？”  
Steve用力吮吸，热流漫过Bucky的腹部，他的胯不由自主向上挺动。Bucky尖叫出声，攥紧了Steve的头发。  
“嗯……”Steve赞赏的哼鸣传入Bucky耳内，他的牙齿正轻轻啃咬着Bucky的耳垂。  
Bucky在裤子里的部分坚硬有如热铁。  
“Steve，我们在车里。”他绝望道。  
“是的。”  
“会有人看到的。”  
“也许，”Steve含糊道，他温暖的喘息喷在Bucky耳际。  
那些漂亮纤细的手指向下挪去，停留在他裤子正前方，用力揉捏着布料下的硬挺。Bucky顺着那只手的力道扭动身体，并在Steve再次吮上他的耳垂时发出呻吟，Steve吮吸他的方式缓慢而平稳，配合着他手上的动作。  
“上帝，你真是个小怪兽……”Bucky一边喘息一边缓慢消化着目前的状况——现在是凌晨五点，他们俩在一辆租来的车里，Steve正坐在Bucky的大腿上，隔着裤子给他手活儿，感觉既性感又下流，而且完美得要命。  
Bucky能感到Steve叼着他耳垂的双唇弯出一个微笑，然后Steve抿紧了嘴，含着那一小块软肉再一次吮吸。Bucky甚至没费心阻止那些从他胸腔深处漫上的呻吟声，他抬胯凑向Steve的手掌不断磨蹭，甜美的热度一路蔓延过他的腹部。  
快感积累地异常迅速，Bucky把脸埋在Steve肩头呻吟，意识到自己就要像个十三岁的小毛头那样射在自己裤子里了，但是他热爱这过程的每分每秒。片刻之后他攀上巅峰，高潮的冲击让他的大腿颤抖不已，他试图把自己的喊声埋入Steve的衬衫里，手指在金发间紧握成拳。  
Bucky剧烈喘息，Steve的唇离开了他的耳朵，在他的下颌上印满亲吻。Steve向后靠去，看上去对自己的成果非常满意。  
“不好意思，”他无辜地说，“我觉得我对告别吻太过投入了。”  
“你觉得？”Bucky喘息，“你知道我现在得忍受着内裤上慢慢变凉的的精液一路开回曼哈顿吧？”  
“我很确定你能做到。”Steve坏笑着回答。  
Bucky发出一声愉快的叹息，把Steve拉回来，两个人额头贴着额头。  
“你真是太美了。”  
Steve嗤笑。  
“胡说。”  
“真的。”Bucky坚持道，“你美极了。而且还很性感。你还让我像个毛头小子一样射在了自己的裤子里。”  
Steve仰头大笑，那响亮快乐的笑声是Bucky听过最美妙的声音。他也咧嘴笑了起来。  
“就算我今天累得半死捱不到尽头，也绝不会忘了你这句话的。”Steve回答道。  
“我确信如果你做个乖孩子，Peggy会同意你早点上床睡觉的。”  
“我一直都是乖孩子。”  
“我很确信这是个假命题。”  
Steve的嘴角翘起一个笑容，接着他疲惫地探过身，胳膊环绕住Bucky的脖子，用力吻了上去。等Steve退开的时候Bucky再一次气喘吁吁。  
“都是你的错，”Steve在Bucky唇畔小声道，“我一直都是个合格的好孩子，直到你走进我的面包店。”  
“既然如此，我很高兴我走进了你的蛋糕店，然后把你带坏。”  
Steve再次亲上他，这一次的吻缓慢温柔多了。Steve在退开的时候呻吟出声。  
“我得在上班前抓紧时间洗个澡清醒一下。”他叹气道。  
“好的。”Bucky轻声说着，手顺着Steve赤裸的小臂向上抚摸而去。  
Steve又在他膝头留恋了几秒，才伸手打开驾驶座的车门溜下去。Steve身体带来的热度迅速消散，留在原地的Bucky只剩下内裤上一滩逐渐冷却的、黏糊糊的精液，把他的内裤黏在他的皮肤上。Bucky因为腿间不适的触感愁眉苦脸，引得Steve一阵大笑。  
“路上小心。”他一边说一边在Bucky脸上亲了一下，“记得给我打电话。”  
“绝不会忘。”Bucky微笑着回道，看着Steve关上车门。  
他看着Steve走向公寓楼，带着微笑回过头冲他挥手，然后转身进去。Bucky笑着摇头。他为Steve Rogers迅速沦陷，毫无翻身的可能，但他对此毫无怨言。他是彻底被吃死了。  
~  
Steve一进家门就直奔浴室，门一关上他就扯掉身上的衣物，把水开到最大，给自己手淫。热水、肥皂，还有依旧在他脑中回响的Bucky的呻吟啜泣，这一切让他在两分钟内就射在了浴室的瓷砖上。  
他告诉Bucky他一直是个乖孩子，他说的是实话。在遇到Bucky之前Steve从没为谁做出过这样的举动——那个男人身上的某种特质让Steve心跳加速。而且他喜欢这个，他体内的这一部分人格一直在休眠，直到那个帅气逼人的婚礼策划出现在他面前，他微笑时漂亮的眼睛周围泛起一圈鱼尾纹，让Steve两腿发软。  
Steve迅速把浴室打扫干净，穿好衣服，就着纸盒喝掉橙汁，顺便吞下一把药片，然后匆匆下楼走进面包房。Peggy已经在店里了，今天的第一批面包已经进了烤箱，Peggy正往烤盘里摆生点心面团。Steve绑上自己的围裙，洗干净手后开始做蛋糕糊。  
“早上好。”他欢快地说。  
“早。”Peggy一边回应一边仔细审视他，“你昨晚到家的时候一定已经很晚了，我都没听见你回来的声音。”  
Steve称量着黄油，完全无法抑制脸上的笑容。  
“呃……那是因为我一个小时前才到家。”  
Peggy停下了摆面团的手，转身面对他的时候微微张着嘴。  
“我还以为你们俩要慢慢来？”她不敢置信地说。  
“我们的确在慢慢来！”Steve坚持道，“我们只是缓慢发展到……那一步了。”  
“那一步？”  
“没错。那一步。”  
“你们第一次约会就到了的那一步？”  
“是的。”  
“你在他公寓里把他操翻在地毯上的那一步？”  
“是，我打算之后再干一次。”  
Peggy笑得身体都站不直了，好不容易才重新开始摆她的面团。  
“你知道吗，Steve？我认识你七年了，但你仍然能够让我惊讶。”  
Steve笑着把糖加到黄油里，打开搅拌机。  
“有趣的是，Peggy，我还能惊到我自己。”  
“这算是个好事。”她笑着回答。  
Steve笑着点头，关掉搅拌机开始称面粉。他把鸡蛋打进去，又把电源打开，这才转身面向Peggy。  
“我现在不是在干蠢事吧？”他问。  
“为什么这么问？”  
“因为我现在幸福到招人烦的地步，为了一个我几乎一无所知的男人，爱得快要丧失理智？”  
Peggy再次停下手上的动作，缓慢转过身，她盯着Steve的脸研究了半晌，然后慢慢绽开一个笑容。  
“不，你不是在干蠢事。”她说。  
“很好，”Steve叹息道，“因为我都有点担心了。”  
“不要为了能让你幸福的事物担心，Steve。”  
Steve回给Peggy一个笑容点点头。Peggy的意见对他而言至关重要，获得好友的支持让他如释重负。他刚刚承认了——这还是头一遭——他可能是恋爱了。恐怕要到第二炉面包也烤好后，他才能完全消化这个消息。


	12. Chapter 12

“嗷见鬼……不……操不要！天呐，吓死人了！”Bucky一边压低声音嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨一边把脸挤到Steve的肩窝里。  
Steve和Peggy只有在周日才得以休息一天，这一周Steve把自己的休息日花在一家距离面包店三十分钟路程的小影院里，和Bucky一起看一部黑色恐怖片。这周放映的电影是1954年的经典片《黑湖妖谭》，Bucky一副被吓得够呛的样子。  
“你在逗我？”Steve小声道，“看在老天的份上，你还在特种部队当过狙击手呢——那个蹩脚的怪物居然能把你吓成这样？”  
他看着Bucky把头抬起一点点又瞥了一眼银幕。  
“我不喜欢它的眼睛，”Bucky悄声道，“真你妈吓死我了！Steve，让片子停下！”  
那个怪物又出现在屏幕上，Bucky拔高嗓子惊叫出声，吓得跳到了Steve的腿上，Steve忍不住喷笑。Bucky又把脸埋进了Steve的肩窝，Steve一边坏笑一边抚摸着Bucky的头顶。  
“宝宝不怕，我会保护你，不让那个吓人的大妖怪伤害你。”他小声说道。  
“我真想不通，我怎么就被你哄来看这个。”Bucky埋在Steve的衬衫里咕哝道。  
他抓着Steve的手太用力，被惊吓的次数太多，而这部电影里的怪物只是个套着化妆服的演员而已，但Steve仍然享受整个观影过程，因为整整一个小时里，他都能在一片黑暗中搂着Bucky的肩膀，把吻印在那头散发着椰子香气的柔软棕发中。  
Steve紧紧抱着Bucky，每当Bucky发出老鼠一样的尖叫、别开脸不看屏幕的时候，Steve都努力忍笑。等影片结束灯光亮起，Bucky整个人如释重负。  
“我都不敢相信，你还真被吓着了。”Steve大笑。  
“Steve，那玩意儿活像我八岁的时候噩梦里的怪兽！真他妈吓死人了！”  
Steve笑得更厉害了，他们牵着手离开电影院走向轻轨车站。  
这一整天，天空都是那种不祥的暗灰色，云层又低又密，一场暴风雨随时有可能倾盆而下。Steve站在月台上等车的时候一直努力无视天气状况，Bucky站在他身后，双手搂着Steve的腰，下巴搁在他头顶上。Steve笑着靠在他身上。  
“那么，还有什么能吓到你这个大块头的？还是说只有老电影里假到爆的小怪兽？”  
Bucky把Steve拽得东倒西歪，动作虽大，力道却很温柔。Steve大笑出声，发现自己还挺喜欢被Bucky推来搡去的。  
“蜘蛛，”Bucky回答道，“不是所有蜘蛛——只有肚子特肥，腿又细又长的那种。那玩意儿真能吓死我。”  
“你怕蜘蛛？”  
“只怕圆肚子细长腿的！”  
Steve笑着抚摸Bucky赤裸的小臂。  
“还有吗？”  
“半夜无缘无故发响的楼梯，”Bucky说，“诡异死了。”  
Steve又大笑起来，他转过身，发现Bucky脸上挂着大大的笑容。Steve再次环抱上那具肌肉分明的身体，微笑着，一点也不在乎是不是有人在看他们。  
“你这些非理性恐惧简直怪到极点。”  
“所以它们才会叫非理性恐惧。”Bucky反驳道。  
Steve轻笑，抬起头吻他。  
“如果我告诉你，我对独自回家有非理性恐惧呢？”他们的唇还没分开，Steve就开玩笑地呢喃道。  
Bucky抬起眉毛。  
“既然如此，我就得坚持护送你回家了。”  
“哦很好，”Steve回答道，“看起来我的约会对象是个完美的绅士。”  
“嗯……几乎完美。”  
Steve又笑起来，轻轻把Bucky推到一边，马上又被拉回到那个强壮的怀抱里。  
“另外，”Bucky轻轻吻了一下Steve的太阳穴，轻轨进站了，“我可不想你被那些布鲁克林坏小子盯上。”  
“你自己就是个布鲁克林坏小子。”Steve开心地呢喃。  
“我的确是。”Bucky说着放开手好让Steve登车，他拉着Steve坐进一排空座位，手臂环绕上Steve的脖子，把他拉进怀里。Steve把头靠在Bucky肩上，笑着听见Bucky在他发际边耳语，“但我也是个绅士。”  
Steve喜欢Bucky抓紧一切机会、深情款款制造身体接触的样子。他一直不太喜欢公共场合的亲密行为——事实上，大部分情况下，这些行为会让他不舒服得要命，但是Bucky秀恩爱的方式从不过火。他没有试图当着一车人的面给Steve一个湿乎乎的舌吻，也没有像其他很多情侣那样做出不雅的身体接触。Bucky就只是……不刻意，手搭在Steve的右肩上，和他手指交缠，Steve靠在Bucky身上，恰到好处地表达出“你属于我”的讯号。他对这样的方式适应良好。  
他们本希望天气能等到他们回家再变坏，但是他们走出车站前一分钟大雨便倾盆而下。两人下车后沿着楼梯走出车站，Steve一直盯着街道。豆大的雨点打在人行道上，路边已经汇起一股股小溪。  
“我们会被淋个透湿的。”Steve咕哝道。  
“你能跑回去吗？”Bucky问。  
轻轨车站距离面包房不过几条街的距离——如果他们动作快点，几分钟就能跑到。Steve尽全力快跑，但是他觉得自己差不多是一路被Bucky拖回去的。他们奔跑的脚步在街道上溅起一片片水花，雨水打湿了他们的衣物。水渗进Steve的鞋子，让他的袜子一片透湿，他的脚在鞋里不断打滑，等他们抵达公寓楼下，Steve的衬衫已经半透明，紧紧黏在他的皮肤上。他笨手笨脚地在兜里掏钥匙，然后和Bucky一起冲上楼梯直奔自己的公寓。  
“上帝啊！”Bucky一边说一边把湿透的头发从脸上拨开。“我有好几年没这么被淋过了！”  
“我猜也是。”Steve被逗笑了。  
Bucky和Steve一样浑身湿透，但是Steve看上去更像个落汤鸡。尽管室外仍然是夏日闷热的天气，Steve的公寓里却透着森森凉气，身上那些紧贴着皮肤的湿衣服在室温下冷却，Steve立马打起冷战。他环抱住自己，用脚踢上门。Bucky转过身看着他。  
“哦甜心，你在发抖！”他大喊着，一步上前轻轻摩擦着Steve的小臂。  
“我没事。”Steve露出一个虚弱的微笑，但是Bucky摇头。  
“快来。你得脱了那些湿衣服。”  
“你只不过是想把我脱光。”Steve反驳着，任由Bucky牵着他的手，领着他穿过公寓，走进浴室。Bucky一边对他笑一边抓过好几条毛巾。  
“我认罪。”他说。  
Steve温顺地站在原地，惬意地让Bucky为他解开衬衫纽扣，把湿透的布料从他身上扯下来，然后用一条浴巾裹住Steve的肩膀。Steve看着Bucky又拿起一条毛巾，温柔地擦拭起Steve的头发，他的脸上带着专注的神情，发梢滴下的水顺着他的脸颊滚落。Steve不会向任何人承认这点，但是他享受此刻的每分每秒——享受Bucky给予他的爱护和照顾。  
Steve家的浴室空间非常有限，他脱掉自己的裤子，Bucky则在一边轻松地剥掉自己的衣服。Steve忍不住盯着Bucky肌肉线条清晰的后背和手臂看个不停——他非常喜欢被那双臂膀圈在怀里的感觉。Bucky注意到了他的视线，一边把湿衣服晾在毛巾架上一边坏笑。  
“喜欢你看到的景色吗，Rogers？”  
Steve感到双颊一片热意，他轻轻推了Bucky一下，紧了紧环在肩头的浴巾。Bucky的身形漂亮得没话说，Steve不禁越发在意起自己干瘪的身体。  
“闭嘴。”他嘟囔，但是在Bucky靠过来，把他被毛巾擦干的头发拨向后的时候，Steve的脸上一直挂着微笑，Bucky低下头给了他一个温柔的吻。  
“来吧甜心，我得让你暖和起来。”  
Bucky的手滑到Steve的大腿后侧，把他托了起来，Steve忍不住露出愉快的笑容。他把手臂缠在Bucky的脖子上，双腿环上他的胯，任由Bucky把他抱到几步之外的客厅里。Bucky倒在沙发上，伸了个懒腰，把Steve赤裸的身体抱紧，拽过沙发垫上的厚被子，把Steve卷进去。  
Steve发出一个开心的叹息，头枕在Bucky的胸口，感受着从那具躯体里辐射而出的暖意。Bucky抚摸着他的后背，把温柔的吻印在Steve的头发里。Steve以前一直很不喜欢淋雨，但是如果每次被淋过以后都能这样蜷缩在Bucky身边，Steve一点也不介意每天都来这么一次。  
“你还好吗？”Bucky一边呢喃，一边用手指梳理着Steve渐渐变干的头发。  
“嗯哼。”Steve睡意朦胧地哼道，他的手臂缠在Bucky的腰间，“我好极了。”  
Steve再次开心地叹息，闭上了双眼，依偎在被子和Bucky的身体带来的温暖中。“  
“没错，你好极了。“Steve发誓自己在陷入睡眠前听到了Bucky的话。  
~  
Bucky在Steve稳定的呼吸声中入眠。今天的约会棒极了，即便那部老恐怖片把他吓得半死，他们还被一场突如其来的倾盆大雨浇个透湿，也依然如此。现在已是凌晨，Bucky在窗外传来的雷声中醒了过来。  
他仍躺在Steve公寓的沙发上，Steve依旧睡在他胸口，但是有什么地方不太对劲。一分钟之后，Bucky意识到Steve正在发抖，发出吃力的呼吸声。  
“Steve？”  
Steve没有反应。Bucky坐起身，被吓得六神无主——Steve没有被他的动作惊醒，只是毫无生气地随着他的动作挪动了几下。Steve的脸上一片潮红，被汗水沾湿，Bucky不用摸他的额头也知道，Steve正在发高烧。  
“Steve？醒醒甜心。”他一边呼唤，一边放轻力道摇晃着Steve的肩膀，而他得到的全部反应仅是一声无力的哼鸣。现在Bucky真得开始恐慌了，他之前从没碰上过这种事，甚至不知道人的体温能在这么短的时间里就升到这么高。  
他迅速爬起来，把Steve轻轻放回沙发上，然后奔向大门。他现在只有一个选择——但愿Natasha和Sam知道该怎么办。Bucky用尽全力砸着他们的房门。没过多久Sam就怒气冲冲地出现了，穿着T恤和短裤，拉开门没好气地瞪着他。  
“搞什么鬼，Barnes？现在才凌晨三点！你砸我门的原因最好严重到性命攸关……”  
Sam停了下来，突然间意识到，站在他家门口的Bucky全身上下只穿了条内裤，脸上满是惊恐。谢天谢地，他只花了两秒就明白过来。Sam回过头大喊Natasha的名字，而她已经过来了，挤过他们身边，径直冲向对面Steve的公寓。  
Bucky无助地看着眼前发生的一切。  
Nat甚至都没停下来查看Steve的状况，就直接跑进浴室，把莲蓬头的水开到最大。Sam掀开被子，一把从沙发上抱起Steve毫无生气的身体，把他抱进浴室，直接坐在莲蓬头下的地板上。Sam甚至没顾得上脱衣服，把Steve拉到自己膝头，面对自己坐好。Sam把Steve的头靠在自己肩上，Steve的手无力地垂在两边。Nat爬到他们身边，从上到下缓慢地摩擦着Steve的后背，他们三个都被冷水淋透了。  
没有人看Bucky。没有人问他之前发生了什么，问他到底干了什么才让Steve变成这副样子。他在一片恐惧中意识到，他们的动作太过迅速高效了，绝不可能是第一次发生这种事情。这种状况以前一定出现过，根据他们无需交流就能迅速行动的事实来看，这状况恐怕发生过好几次了。  
Steve告诉过Bucky他身体不好。他坐在蓝屋酒店漂亮华丽的餐桌边，流利地罗列出一大长串疾病史，但是Bucky仍然把这码事儿忘了个精光。Steve看上去一点也不像个病秧子，他从不显出虚弱的样子。当然了，他看起来又瘦又小，但是他如此富有活力——Steve比大多数健康人都努力，他会笑，也会开玩笑，会和骚扰小姑娘的恶霸打架。他轻易就误导了Bucky，让Bucky忘了他并没有一具健康的身体。  
Bucky不知道自己能干点什么。他煮了咖啡，因为这总比傻站着强。他感到内心一片空虚。如果Steve染上急性肺炎该怎么办？如果他的心脏因为高热停跳了该怎么办？如果Steve死了，而这一切都是Bucky的错，因为他没有叫出租车回家，而是拉着Steve淋雨跑过几个街区，他到底该怎么办？  
一个小时之后那三个人仍然在淋冷水，咖啡凉了下来。Bucky把咖啡倒了，又新煮了一壶。他还把洗好晾干的衣服叠了起来，打扫了厨房的洗碗池，换了Steve的床单，因为他必须得找点事做。他还不习惯毫无用处地呆在一边，而他恨透了这种感觉，他痛恨自己不能为Steve做任何事的无力感。  
浴室里的冷水整整冲了两个小时以后才被关上，Bucky满怀希望地望向浴室门口。片刻之后，Sam走了出来，怀里的Steve裹在浴巾里。Bucky上前几步，急切地想要帮上点忙，但是Nat挡在他面前，手掌摊开抵在他胸前，她的红发湿成一缕一缕，垂在颊边。  
“别。”她简单道，Bucky疑惑地看着她。  
“可……”  
“别过去。”Natasha轻声道，“他的烧退了，也醒了，他会好起来的。现在没什么事儿是你能为他做的了，James。回家去。”  
他不敢置信地瞪着她。  
“我不能就这么离开，Nat。”  
“你必须走。”她轻声道，“你什么忙都帮不上，他也不想被你看见他这副样子，好吗？现在不行。给他留点尊严吧，行吗？”  
Bucky努力消化这句话。  
Steve竭尽全力不让自己的疾病影响到日常生活。但现在，这种他完全无法控制的情况发生了，他不得不被两个好友抱去浴室，还是当着他才交往了几周的约会对象的面。  
Nat是对的。  
“好吧，”他咕哝道，“但你得随时告诉我他的状况。”  
“我会的。”Natasha说。  
Bucky穿上自己依旧带着潮气的衣服，叫了辆出租车回曼哈顿。天才蒙蒙亮，Bucky却已经预感到这将会是漫长又痛苦的一天，他的内心充满对Steve的担忧，但他还得去工作。  
~  
在最初的一个小时之后Steve就恢复了意识，他能感到冰冷的水柱敲打在他泛着高热的皮肤上。他意识到到底发生了什么以后呻吟出声，庆幸于自己现在是趴在Sam的肩上，而不是Bucky的。  
“他还在吗？”他把问题挤了出来。  
“是的，”Sam轻声说，“想让我们叫他过来吗？”  
“不。”Steve边说边再次阖上眼睛。  
接下来的一个小时里再没人说话，Natasha查了Steve的体温，表示紧急情况解除。他浑身无力头晕眼花，并为自己这么快就能病得这么重而愤怒不已。而最糟糕的是，Bucky目睹了整个过程。  
“别让他看见我这副样子。”他小声对Natasha嘟囔着，任由Sam把他裹在浴巾里抱起来。Steve讨厌被像个孩子一样抱起来，但他知道自己现在无力行走。  
“我不会的。”Nat小声说。  
Steve把脸埋进Sam的肩头，在路过Bucky身边的时候拒绝去听他说了什么。他知道Peggy不在这里的理由——Bucky会直接去找Nat，而Nat会让Peggy继续睡，因为她一大早就要独自为开店做准备。反正她很快也会知道这件事。  
Steve身上湿透的内裤被脱了下去，换上一条新的，尽管他知道这纯粹是出于健康需要，但仍然不得不忍受内心的羞辱感。Steve很感激朋友们给予的帮助，特别是Sam没有徒劳地尝试和他讲话这一点，因为那样的话情况就会变得更加令Steve难以承受。他讨厌不得不依靠别人才能完成自己本能完成的事情，但是眼下他太过疲惫，甚至无力挣扎。Sam正帮他在床上躺好的时候，Natasha出现在门边。  
“他走了？”  
“是的，”她轻声道，“他走了。”  
Steve点点头，紧紧闭上眼睛倒回枕头上，试图不让眼里的泪水流下来。


	13. Chapter 13

尽管Steve坚持声称自己的医疗保险没必要浪费在这种地方，但是那天早上八点，医生还是准时到了他门外。Nat和Sam一如既往无视了Steve的一切意见，于是在医生检查生命体征的全程，Steve都阴沉沉地吊着脸。  
“一切指标正常，Steven。”坐在床边的医生一边说，一边放开了Steve的手腕。  
“我自己也猜得到。”Steve一边嘟囔一边把手臂抱在胸前。他知道自己的心率加快了一点点，这使他感到胸口发紧，但他应付得来这个。  
“别这样，”医生指责道，“你很清楚你的朋友们做了该做的事。要不是他们迅速让你退了烧，你现在就得躺在医院里了。”  
Steve叹了口气。他明白这点。他也明白这是多亏了Bucky，他才是那个第一时间去找Sam和Nat寻求帮助的人，但是Steve却让Nat把Bucky赶了出去，就为了给自己挽回点面子。Steve感觉糟透了，但是这整件事已经让Steve感到耻辱透顶，他可不希望Bucky在一边对他施舍同情。  
“你今天有人陪吗，Steven？”  
“有，”Steve语气低落道，“Peggy就在楼下，Sam在隔壁，我需要帮助的时候可以喊他们。”  
“很好，”医生说着站起身，“接下来的一天里你尽量多休息。记着多吃点东西，还要多喝水——你这次受寒挺严重，恐怕要体虚好一阵子了。”  
Steve不需要她说也知道——他现在觉得自己就像只病猫。  
Sam为他端来了燕麦粥，Steve咕哝了句“多谢”，吃掉了食物，又喝了一杯洋甘菊花茶，然后把自己埋进干净的被单里。Steve意识到一定是Bucky帮他换了床单和被罩，可他却把他赶走了，一阵愧疚袭上了Steve胸口。  
Peggy去开店之前过来了一趟，向Steve保证晚些时候会给他烤一个樱桃派，但这却没能让Steve的嘴角翘起哪怕一小点儿弧度。他现在整个人都遭透了。他对他的朋友们充满感激，他们的支持，他们高效的思考和行动，以及从不提及哪怕一句他们为Steve付出的关心，这些对Steve意味良多。但Steve痛恨被照料，他痛恨丧失独立照顾自己的能力。  
但是这一次，看见他这副不堪一击的可怜相的不仅仅是Natasha、Sam和Peggy，还有Bucky。Steve还没准备好让Bucky目睹他被疾病打倒的样子。天知道现在Bucky会怎么想他。  
~  
Bucky一整个早上都不得不面对一个夸张过度的准新娘、一个尖酸刻薄脾气暴躁的准新郎，以及一个拒绝承认自己一直在帮倒忙的花艺师。老实说，Bucky受够了。  
他每半个小时就会给Natasha发一条短信询问Steve的状况，而恢复永远是一成不变的“他很好”。唯一一条有变化的回复就是告诉他医生来了，而Steve依旧很好。  
Bucky很累，他忘了吃早餐，甚至连杯咖啡也没喝，因为他满脑子都是Steve，而眼前这几个白痴让他开始认真思考实行一起三重谋杀的可能性。他受够了。  
“听着，”他提高嗓门压过三个争吵不休的家伙，“现在我帮不上你们任何一个人的任何忙，所以给我听好了——你们自己想办法协商出一个结果，然后再来找我。我男友几个小时前还烧到40度，我现在得去他那儿。失陪。”  
Bucky把三个目瞪口呆的家伙甩在身后，他才不管呢。他不在乎会不会失去这对儿新人的生意，他只关心Steve。Bucky径直走出门，喊了辆出租车，让司机开去曼哈顿的本叔犹太熟食店，买了一份加汤团的鸡肉面汤，然后一路驶向布鲁克林。那家店的汤是全纽约最棒的，而他的男朋友就该享用最好的。  
出租车在面包店门前停下，Bucky看到正在招待客人的Peggy。他带着负罪感咬了咬自己的下嘴唇，一边叹气一边付了车费，小心翼翼地捧着汤走进店里。Bucky感觉很糟，明明Peggy才是Steve认识最久也是最要好的朋友，但他昨晚还是直接跑去找了Natasha——他该去找Peggy的，他觉得Peggy现在一定在生他的气。然而当Peggy抬头看见他时却是一副松了口气的样子，客人一走她就绕到柜台前面，给了Bucky一个紧紧的拥抱。  
“谢谢你。”她说。  
“为什么？”Bucky疑惑地问。  
“为你做过的所有事。多亏你昨晚叫醒了Nat和Sam，而不是在Steve最需要你的时候吓昏了头。就只是……谢谢。”  
Bucky挤出一个虚弱的笑容。  
“我还以为你会因为我没叫你而生气呢。”  
Peggy对他摇摇头。  
“别傻了。你去找了知道该怎么应付状况的人，他们及时让他退了烧。因为你的帮助，他现在才能躺在楼上，而不是医院里。”  
Bucky叹了口气，心不在焉地揉搓着自己的后颈。  
“我被吓得半死，Peggy。”  
“我知道，”Peggy说着轻轻摩挲Bucky的胳膊，“我第一次看见他生病的样子也差不多。”  
“但他现在没事了对吧？”  
Peggy叹息。  
“这么说吧，他就像过去每一次生病的时候一样，正处在情绪阴暗状态，但除此之外他很好。你确定想上楼看他吗？”  
Bucky点点头。他很明白Steve现在心情不佳的原因，但他不在乎——他会勇敢地面对这一切，并且竭尽全力让Steve开心一点。  
~  
Steve被公寓大门打开的声音惊醒了，他撑着自己坐起身。他以为是Sam来查看他的状况，不由小声叹气，并且决定在这位好友提供任何帮助之前就说服他离开——Sam已经做得够多了，而Steve现在除了睡觉，没心情干任何事情。  
但是门口呼唤的嗓音并不属于Sam。是Bucky，Steve的心猛地沉了下去。  
“Steve？”  
Bucky的头从卧室门后露了出来，他的脸上带着微笑，眼角泛起鱼尾纹。  
“Bucky……”  
“嘿。”  
“你来这儿干什么？”Steve叹息道。他拉起被单好遮住自己赤裸的胸膛，紧接着想起这床被单正是Bucky为他换上的，他的胸口再次因为内疚刺痛起来。  
“我来看看你怎么样了？”Bucky愉快地说。他举起一个圆形的外卖盒：“我给你带了汤。”  
“谢谢，”Steve机械地说道，“但你真的不必这么做。”  
Bucky的笑容衰退了一点。  
“可我想要——”  
“好吧，”Steve打断了他，“你走的时候放在桌上就行。”  
Bucky脸上的表情就像刚刚被Steve扇了一巴掌，Steve感觉更糟糕了。他知道Bucky是一片好心，但他今天只想一个人呆着。  
“好吧。”Bucky一边小声说一边转过身。  
Steve一巴掌拍在自己脑门上，呻吟出声。他怎么能表现得如此不知感恩？Bucky大中午一路从曼哈顿赶来布鲁克林，就为了看看Steve是否安好，而Steve表现得就像个混账。Bucky还不明白如何应对一个病怏怏的Steve，可这又不是Bucky的错。  
Steve一把掀开床单，翻身下床，他站起来时晃得非常厉害，不得不依靠墙壁撑起自己一半体重才能迈步向前。他一路挣扎着走向卧室门口，而Bucky半个身子都已经在他的小公寓门外了。  
“Bucky！”  
Bucky站住脚步，一只手搭在门把手上，半转过身。  
“怎么了？”  
“我很抱歉。”  
Bucky的手从门把上滑落下去，他转过身，面对Steve，重新站回公寓门里。他的表情严肃异常。  
“你没必要道歉。”他轻声说，“我明白你的意思，Steve。”  
“你明白？”Steve喊了回去，“你真的明白吗？你真的明白作为一个疾病缠身的26岁的成年人，随时都可能被急症打倒，疲惫无力、完全无法自理，是怎样的感觉？你知道当你被汗水浸透衬衫，或者因为挣扎着呼吸而吐了自己一身，却不得不依靠别人为你换上一身干净衣服，就因为你虚弱到无法自己做这些事时，有多么羞耻吗？你知道双腿无力到必须要靠别人把你抱到床上是什么样的感受吗？”  
“不。”Bucky轻声说。他平静地看着拼命压抑愤怒的Steve。  
“那既可悲，又恶心，我恨透了那种感觉，更别提还得忍受别人的同情。”  
Bucky皱紧眉头走了过来。  
“你是这么想的吗，Steve？同情？”  
Steve耸耸肩，因为一瞬间失去墙壁的支撑打了个踉跄。  
“难道不是吗？”  
“不。”Bucky垂头丧气地说，“不是，那不是同情。Steve，你就没想过也许我真得关心你？我大半夜醒来，发现你在发高烧，浑身发抖，叫了也没反应，我被你吓坏了。我觉得自己简直没用透顶，一想到你可能会死就担心得发疯。我每半小时就给Natasha发一条短信询问你的状况，等我受够了一成不变的三字回复以后，我直接放了客户的鸽子，跑去买一碗喝了能让你好受点的汤，然后打车一路赶过来。能让我干出这些事的理由可不是同情，Steve，我这么做是因为我爱……因为我在乎你。”  
Steve瞪着地板，突然觉得自己就是个蠢货。一阵晕眩袭来，瞬间他的双腿就失去了力气，他在地板上摔成一滩。Bucky立刻冲到他身边，眼中满是担忧，带着凉意的手摸上Steve的前额。  
“我没事……”  
“我带你回床上去。”Bucky坚决道，他让Steve的一只手环住他的脖子，把Steve拖起来，帮他重新走回卧室。Steve很高兴Bucky这一次没有抱他起来。倒回床垫上以后，Steve无力地用手抹过自己的脸，Bucky轻轻拉过被单帮他盖好，然后坐在床边。  
Steve沉重叹息。  
“我不太擅长应付帮助。”他咕哝道。  
Bucky微笑起来，握住Steve的手轻轻捏了捏。  
“是啊，我发现了。”  
Steve真恨自己。他恨自己总是生病，恨自己又瘦又小，恨自己对一心帮忙的Bucky态度恶劣到简直欠揍。  
“我不想让你看见我这副样子，”Steve把头扭到一边，轻声说道，“我不想让你看见我生病的样子。”  
“怎么，你打算以后都不生病了？”  
“我不想被你看见我真正的样子。”  
“那是怎么个样子？”  
Steve紧紧闭上眼睛。  
“弱小的可怜虫。”  
他感到床垫上的重量挪开了，他知道Bucky站了起来。Steve本以为自己会听见Bucky离开时的关门声，但却惊讶地发现床另一侧的被单被掀开，紧接着Bucky合衣躺到了他身边。Steve睁开眼，对上了Bucky紧盯着他脸颊的蓝眼珠。  
“Steve Rogers，今天一直在胡乱挥洒同情心的人是你自己。”Bucky严肃道，“你这样自怜自哀对你自己一点儿好处都没有。弱小的可怜虫？Steve，你既不弱小也不可怜！”Bucky伸出手，把Steve的头发拨到他脑后。“我觉得你很强大，我觉得你完美无瑕。没错，你身体不好，经常生病，我也知道你生病的时候非常不好受，但是即便是最强大的人也有需要帮助的时候。你疾病缠身，但你依旧努力过好每一天，从不让疾病打败你。你很强大，Steve Rogers。你强大到没天理，让人轻易就能为你沦陷，而且你给我记好了，我哪儿都不会去。不管你生病的时候怎么推开我，我还是会每次都带着汤冒出来，你既得接受我的好意，也得接受这个现实。”  
Steve觉得自己的心就要被溢满的情绪撑裂了，他能感觉到自己的眼眶被泪水盈满。他以前也听到过这样的话——Peggy说过，Nat说过，Sam也说过。他一直觉得他们这么说是因为他们是朋友。他们是世上最棒的朋友，但是帮你提高自信本是朋友的职责之一。  
但是现在说出这些话的人是Bucky，Steve和这个帅气又贴心的男人相识不过五周，而Bucky本可以轻易地走出Steve的小公寓再也不出现。但Bucky就像他的朋友们曾经做过的那样讲出了这些话。更甚的是，Bucky告诉Steve他会留下，而Steve当下就意识到，他已经彻底为James Buchanan Barnes沦陷了，他这辈子从没有这样爱过其他任何人。Steve的嘴角弯出一个虚弱的微笑。  
“是鸡肉面汤吗？”他轻声问。  
“没错。”  
“本叔家的？”  
“你怎么猜到的？”  
“我认得那个外卖盒，”Steve说，“我小时候生病的时候，我妈妈就会给我买本叔家的汤。”  
“加汤团的？”  
“不加汤团算哪门子的本叔秘制鸡肉面汤？”  
“我一直都这么觉得！”Bucky笑着说。  
Steve的笑容扩大了一点。  
他喝掉了那碗美味的汤。Bucky脱掉自己的衣服，爬回床上依偎在他身边。在接下来的十六个小时里，Steve在Bucky怀里时睡时醒，Bucky则在读一本书，那本书在Steve的床头柜上坚守了一整年的睡前读物位置。每当Steve醒来——就算只有几秒钟——都能得到一枚落在前额的吻，这些吻让他微笑。他打从心眼儿里为Bucky留下来感到高兴。  
~  
Steve完全清醒过来已是凌晨，他慢慢睁开双眼，看到Bucky就趴在他身边，熟睡的样子漂亮可爱。Steve露出一个发自内心的快乐的微笑。睡过一觉之后他感觉好多了，疾病引起的虚弱不适已经褪去，如果不是因为肚子空空如也，他现在会更有精神。  
Steve从床边滑下去，这一次他的双腿顺利支撑住他的体重，他光着脚走进厨房，Peggy给他留了一块新鲜烘焙的樱桃派，还有一张祝他早日康复的字条儿。Steve吃掉了半张派，就着橙汁吞掉自己的药片，回到床上蜷在Bucky身边。  
毫无疑问，他身陷爱河。  
他感受到的绝不仅仅是强烈的肉体吸引——Steve只要一想到Bucky就能感觉自己心跳加速，更别提亲眼见到他了。他喜欢和Bucky共度的时光，也喜欢Bucky被蜘蛛和蹩脚的恐怖片吓到的样子，还有他认定不加汤团的鸡肉面汤根本不算鸡肉面汤。Bucky还说Steve又强大又美丽又无暇。Bucky Barnes是个大骗子，但Steve还是爱他，他爱Bucky因为自己生病而不肯离开的样子。  
Steve伸出手，手指轻轻划过Bucky赤裸在外的脊背，在感受到指尖下轮廓分明的肌肉轻轻拉伸时咬住下唇。Bucky快醒了，Steve凑上前亲吻他的肩膀。Bucky缓缓睁开双眼，视线落到了Steve脸上。  
“嘿。”Bucky轻声呢喃着，露出一个微笑。  
“嗨。”Steve柔声道。  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
“好多了，”Steve笑着说，“好太多了。昨天谢谢你。尽管我表现得完全就是个混蛋，你还是留下来陪我。”  
“你不完全是个混蛋，”Bucky轻声咕哝，“有点混蛋，但是还没到完全的地步。”  
Steve笑了起来，带着玩闹的意味轻轻拍了Bucky胳膊一巴掌，Bucky大笑着凑过来，想要给他一个吻。  
“你不会想亲我的，”Steve一边说一边往后靠，“我两天没刷牙了，而且真心需要洗个澡。”  
Bucky只是对他露出一个邪恶的笑容，然后以惊人的速度靠过来，把Steve拖进怀里，做出拼命嗅他头发、颈窝和身体的样子，Steve大笑起来，半真半假地扭动身体。  
“我觉得你闻起来还是很棒。”Bucky说着吻住了他的嘴唇。  
Steve发出开心地叹息，享受了片刻Bucky的双唇抵在自己嘴上的感觉，然后退开。  
“想和我一起去洗个澡吗？”  
Bucky翘起眉毛。  
“可以吗？”  
“当然。”  
这个澡洗得非常舒服，水压充足水温也够高，Steve迅速刷完牙，紧接着就被Bucky拖到莲蓬头下。他们再次接吻，缓慢而慵懒，水流像小溪一般流过他们的脸，和身体之间的缝隙。Bucky小心翼翼地为Steve全身打上肥皂，他的手顺着肩头懒洋洋地滑下Steve的双臂，滑过他的胸口和体侧，又顺着背部向下。Steve大声呻吟，头靠在Bucky的胸口，闭着双眼，享受Bucky带来的触碰。  
“你还好吗？”Bucky耳语道。  
“很好。”Steve喘息着，手抚摸上Bucky的身侧，“我在想……”  
“你在想什么？”  
“你还记得我们在酒店过的那一夜吗？”  
Steve可以感到Bucky的胸口随着他的呼吸加快了起伏的速度。  
“我短期内都不太可能会忘掉，Steve。”  
Steve笑了。  
“你还记得你说过的话吗？你说过想对我做的那些事儿？”  
“记得……”  
“我想要那个。我想你现在就给我。”  
Bucky手上的动作停了下来，他退后一步低头望向Steve。他看起来不太确定。  
“Steve，”他咕哝着，“我绝对不是不想要。因为我真的非常、非常想对你做那些事。但是你高烧才退，而且……”  
Steve吻上Bucky，打断他的话，那个吻带着十足的支配意味，他一手握着Bucky的后颈，一手搂着他的胯，把他拉到自己身上。  
“我知道自己的身体状况，Bucky。如果我觉得自己的身体受不了，我根本不会问出口。”  
Bucky轻轻咬着自己的嘴唇，努力消化掉Steve刚刚告诉他的话，这期间Steve一直注视着Bucky脸上的表情变化。Bucky的手再次开始移动，顺着他的后背轻柔地上下抚摸，Steve能够感觉到Bucky已经硬了。他再次抬头，咬住Bucky的下唇，轻轻拉扯。Bucky呻吟出声。  
“求你给我。”Steve耳语道。  
Bucky发出一声尖锐的抽气声，他的双眼紧闭片刻又睁开，虹膜变暗瞳孔放大。  
“如你所愿。”  
~  
Steve的味道棒极了，Bucky的舌头缓慢又稳定地舔弄着Steve打开的臀缝，鼻间满是肥皂和麝香的气味。Steve面朝下趴在床上，脸埋在枕头里好藏住自己的呻吟声，他的双手在被单上紧握成拳，身体向后抵向Bucky的舌头。  
Bucky清晰地记得自己在蓝屋酒店那晚对Steve说过的话——他承诺会用舌头缓缓舔开Steve的下面，让他那里变得湿漉漉，浑身颤抖，身体大敞渴求被侵入，然后Bucky就会缓慢又彻底地占有他。目前为止他都信守承诺，舌头钻进那个紧致灼热的小洞，翻搅卷动，进出自如。Bucky又舔又吸，让Steve为他敞开身体，享受着缓慢瓦解Steve的理智时愉悦的快感。  
Steve这幅样子真是美极了，Bucky有无数理由放缓脚步，享受过程。他不想太快就把Steve带上高潮，尽管Steve本人一直坚持自己不会随随便便就坏掉，但是Bucky还是明白这具身体有多脆弱，他知道这具身体的极限在哪里。但是Steve想要他，想要Bucky舔开他下面，然后在Bucky的阴茎上沉下身体，骑在他身上，又深又慢地操自己，直到他们两人都攀上巅峰，而且天哪，Bucky简直迫不及待想要放任他做这一切。  
他再次把舌头挤进去，一只手轻轻拉扯着Steve大腿间那两个柔软的小球，品味着Steve为此发出的泣音。Bucky用大拇指爱抚上Steve会阴那一小块皮肤，Steve扭动身体好更多地享受被抚摸的快感，Bucky自顾自微笑起来。  
他们离开浴室爬上床时，Steve从床头柜的抽屉里摸出一小瓶润滑剂和一枚安全套，他红着脸解释，他已经为这一刻准备了有一段时间了。这让Bucky硬得发疼，急切地想要吻遍Steve全身，为他带来无以伦比的快感。  
他伸手去够润滑剂，把那些液体挤在自己手指上的同时，舌头仍不知疲倦地开扩着Steve的身体，接着他用湿滑的手指代替了舌头，轻轻按压着那一小圈紧致的肌肉。手指尖顶进了Steve的身体，Steve尖声抽气，在感觉到Bucky轻轻落在他尾椎底部的吻时，对着枕头喘息不已。  
“还好吗？”Bucky轻声说。  
“是的，”Steve一边喘气一边把头从枕头里抬起来，“还要。”  
Bucky再次微笑起来，手指又往深送了一点。他总是善于服从命令。  
Bucky沿着Steve的后背一路往上，洒下温柔细密的吻，偶尔咬住一小块皮肤，再用嘴唇安抚过被印上牙印的部位。他用一只手扩张着Steve，另一只手握上Steve的阴茎缓慢摩擦，两只手的节奏逐渐相和，Steve开始在他身下颤抖。  
“哦我的上帝，”Steve呻吟道，“你能就这么让我射出来。”  
Bucky轻轻舔吻Steve的肩头。  
“如果你想要，我乐意效劳。”他呢喃道。  
“没门儿。”Steve火辣地说。  
Steve翻身爬开，Bucky的手指从他体内滑了出来，Steve伸手抓过他之前拿出来的安全套。Bucky顺从地任由Steve把他仰面推倒，Steve张开腿跨坐在他大腿上，用牙咬开安全套的包装，稳稳地扶住Bucky的阴茎底部。Bucky在被单间高扬起头，咬住下唇吞回一声呻吟。他不知道Steve用过几次安全套，但他为Bucky带上套子的动作非常娴熟，接着他向上挪动身体，把吻落满Bucky的下颌。  
Steve终于放松身体坐上Bucky的阴茎，灼热的内壁湿滑紧致，Bucky竭尽全力忍耐住挺身向上、一举没入那具身体的冲动，但他怎么也无法咽回自己口中的呻吟。他用力握住Steve的胯，Bucky很了解被像这样打开身体的感觉，所以他任由Steve掌握这场性爱的步调。  
Steve在他身上的样子美极了，汗水让他的肌肤闪闪发光，脸颊、脖颈和胸口泛着玫瑰色，他的身体沉到最低点，微微合起双眼，嘴唇打开一条缝隙。Steve开始前后轻轻摇晃身体，细碎的呻吟从他唇间泄出，他在缓慢适应体内Bucky的一部分，而Bucky能做的全部就是保持不动，直到Steve习惯了被他填满的感觉，开始缓慢移动。  
他们本想慢慢来，但是在几次轻缓的抽插之后，Steve的动作幅度渐渐变大，很快他就失去控制，眨眼间他就开始又快又狠地在Bucky身上操着自己。这感觉太棒了——棒到Steve一边移动一边大声呻吟，手指轻轻地抓挠过Bucky的腹部。  
“该死，”Bucky大声喘息，“St，Steve……慢一点，甜心。慢一点……”  
他握紧了抓在Steve胯上的手，强迫他的动作放缓下来。Steve向前倒去，手搂上Bucky的后颈，骑在他身上不断扭动身体，好尽可能深地吞下Bucky的阴茎。这样缓慢的动作只持续了一分钟，紧接着Steve又开始加速，用力把自己撞在Bucky的阴茎上，Bucky已经能够感到小腹弥漫起的紧绷的热意。  
“Steve，你必须慢下来……”他呻吟道，绝望地试图抑制住向上顶撞的冲动。  
“为什么？”Steve对着他的耳朵喘息道。  
“因为，”Bucky回答道，“如果你不慢点儿，我一分钟之内就会射出来。”  
Steve呻吟出声，含住Bucky的耳垂，让Bucky尖叫。  
“你敢。”Steve命令道，“你敢在我之前射出来。”  
Bucky拼命忍耐，Steve坐直身体，漂亮的蓝眼睛紧紧盯住Bucky，谨慎地放缓了胯部的动作。  
Bucky还在基础训练营的日子里，每当他的教官对他下达一道命令，他都能感到自己衣服下的身体泛起一阵热意。只一点点，完全无法和Steve的命令引起的反应相提并论。他觉得他被迫服从那些命令，那双蓝眼睛深处的某种东西告诉他，如果他不听话，后果会变得非常严重。可是此时此刻Steve就这样骑在他腰上，胸膛剧烈起伏，头发落下来挡住他的眼睛，包裹住他的身体让他舒服得仿若置身天堂，Bucky不知道自己是不是有余力服从那条命令，但是该死的，他会努力尝试。  
他距离高潮不过一步之遥，他腹部和大腿的肌肉收缩紧绷，让他用力咬住自己的下唇。Steve再次加快速度，肆无忌惮地在快感中大喊出声，他骑得如此用力，这次再也没有什么能让他放慢节奏。他用一只手抓住Bucky的头发，另一只手滑下去握紧自己的下体。  
“哦上帝，”Steve喘息道，“就差一点……就是那儿，Bucky……是的就这样！”  
Bucky竭力忍耐逼近的高潮，他的脚趾在快感中变得麻木，睾丸涨得发痛。他做不到，他实在忍不住了。紧接着Steve下落的角度改变了一点点，哭喊出声，在高潮中绷紧了每一块肌肉，把炽热的白色体液喷满Bucky的腹部。Bucky紧随其后，体内炙热的快感猛然袭上全身，他在Steve身体里射尽每一滴精液，发出颤抖的呻吟。  
Steve向前倒了下去，在Bucky颈边发出剧烈又颤抖的喘息，Bucky抱住那具瘦小的身体，直到他们从高潮的余韵中回过神来。Steve很久都没有动弹，直到Bucky开始温柔地吻上他的肩头才清醒一点。  
“嗯，”他发出一声柔软的哼鸣，用鼻子亲昵地磨蹭着Bucky的下颌。  
“就是确保你还活着。”Bucky笑着说，抱住他翻身，让两人侧躺。他放开Steve，迅速扯下安全套，丢在地板上等着之后再处理，然后把Steve再一次拉到怀里。  
“你还没弄死我，”Steve睡意朦胧地说着，用脚踝缠住Bucky的小腿，“要想把我弄死你还得再多加把劲儿……”  
Bucky小声笑了起来。  
“哦天哪，”他带着笑意说，“你真是个怪兽。”  
“你就喜欢我这样。”Steve耳语道。  
Bucky伸出一只手指，抬起Steve的下巴，吻住Steve的双唇，给他一个缠绵悱恻的吻。  
他可不只是喜欢——他爱死这个。不仅如此，他爱Steve。他绝对是爱上Steve了。多有趣，一个人居然可以在五周之内让自己的生活发生如此天翻地覆的改变。现在就算他想，Bucky也没法全身而退了。


	14. Chapter 14

Peggy赶到的时候，Bucky已经在这家婚纱店里挑了半个小时裙子了——数周前他就是在这里和Natasha一起试婚纱。  
“对不起我迟到了。”Peggy像阵风一样走进店里，大长腿和大眼睛看上去迷人极了，“午饭期间店里很忙，我不想留Steve一个人在店里应付客人。他的血压一定会高到爆表！”  
Bucky笑着轻啄她的面颊。  
“没关系，”他说，“我在绸缎和欧根纱之间找到了不少乐子。”  
Peggy微笑着摇头。  
“你知道吗，我以前从没见过有哪个男人喜欢逛街买衣服的。事实上，我这辈子都没见到过。”  
“逛街有什么不好？”  
“我也一直想不通这点！”  
Bucky对她露出个开心的笑，手拂过一条飘逸的雪纺礼服，把那条裙子从衣架上摘下来，放到挑出来待选的衣服堆里。  
“我觉得这些足够我们试了，”他轻快地说，“选择太多反而会起反效果。”  
他伸直手臂搭在Peggy肩上上下打量她。Peggy很漂亮——高个子，身材凹凸有致，有着棕色的头发和眼睛，以及光洁的皮肤和健康的肤色。Bucky选定的蓝绿色调一定会非常衬她。  
Peggy是Natasha唯一的伴娘，Bucky需要一身简约高雅的裙子来凸显她的魅力，但又不能喧宾夺主、抢了新娘的风头。他已经为她选了几身礼服，按顺序整理好，抱着一堆裙子，跟在Peggy身后走向试衣间。但是这次他没跟着Peggy站到帘子后头。Natasha一点也不介意光着身子站在Bucky身边——毕竟他们过去在特种部队住的营房毫无隐私可言——但Bucky做梦都不敢站在裸体的Peggy身边。最终Bucky决定坐在一圈镜子前的椅子上，等着Peggy换好衣服。  
“哇哦！”Peggy穿着第一条裙子出现的时候Bucky惊呼出声——那是一条绸缎制的V领露背装。  
“你觉得如何？”Peggy一边走向Bucky一边欣然问道。  
“我觉得你让这条裙子熠熠生辉。”Bucky笑着说，伸出手扶着Peggy站上试衣台，好看清裙摆的效果。  
Peggy微笑起来。  
“你在Steve面前的时候嘴巴也这么甜吗？”她大笑着问道。  
“事实上，我在Steve身边的时候总是紧张得要死。”Bucky温和地承认道，“我第一次去约他的时候，不得不喝掉大半瓶葡萄酒壮胆。”  
Peggy坏笑。  
“不过呢，你们第一次约会就进展得很顺利，所以你算是过关啦。”  
Bucky傻笑起来。  
“是呀，我还以为他是那种安静又害羞的小家伙，结果我发现他……”  
“发现他就是Steve。”  
“没错，”Bucky说，“他绝对是完全不同款的。”  
Peggy给他一个笑容，然后看了看自己在镜子中的映像，做了个鬼脸，伸手让Bucky帮她下来。很显然她不怎么喜欢这条裙子。  
“顺便一说，我还是得再谢你一次，”Peggy拉上身后的帘子，Bucky坐在外面等她换上另一条礼服。  
“为什么？因为我帮你挑裙子？”  
“不，”Peggy被逗笑了，“因为你帮了Steve一把，上周他生病的时候。”  
“哦Peggy，我说过了，你没必要为那个谢我。”  
“我知道，”她说着拉开帘子，穿着另一条裙子走了出来，“但他生病的时候简直难搞得要死，而你就像个圣人一样容忍他的坏脾气。”  
Bucky耸耸肩，扶着Peggy再次站到试衣台上。  
“你爱上一个人的时候，就会这么做啦。”他漫不经心地说。  
Peggy缓缓转过身俯视着Bucky，她棕色的双眼瞪得大大的。Bucky这才意识到自己刚刚说了什么。  
“你刚才是不是……”  
“呃……是啊……对了，这个颜色很适合你。”  
“不，你别转移话题，”Peggy坏笑着说，“你刚才说你爱他。”  
“是的。”  
“你爱Steve。”  
“没错。”  
Bucky揉着自己的后颈，突然觉得屋子里有点太热了。他没打算说出来的，特别是，对象还是Peggy Carter。  
“事实上我早就知道了。”Peggy得意洋洋地说。  
“你说什么？”  
Peggy从台子上下来，坐在Bucky身边的椅子上，笑嘻嘻地看着他粉色的脸颊。  
“你看穿他了。”她解释道，“你认识他的时候就知道，他的本性和他的外表大相径庭。你并没把他当成一个瘦弱的小个子——你看到他富有创造力、美丽、伶牙俐齿又聪明的一面，之后你又发现他是个甜心，无私又勇敢。然后上周你又意识到他倔得像头驴，但是内心强大无比。现在你说你爱他，而我早就知道了，因为还没有哪个看清Steve Rogers真正样子的人能不爱他的。”  
Bucky瞪着她。她是对的——要不爱上Steve根本是不可能完成的任务。他只要和这群人呆上五分钟就能看出来，Peggy、Sam和Natasha都非常喜欢Steve。就算是Clint也很快就对Steve产生了好感，还因为他们两个都能熟练使用手语而迅速熟络起来，而Clint之前可不会随便喜欢上一个陌生人。  
Bucky又揉了一把自己的后颈，发出一声短促的轻笑。  
“我觉得他简直棒呆了，Peggy。”他轻声道。  
“你当然会这么想，”Peggy一边说一边轻轻撞了下Bucky的肩膀，“另外我觉得这条裙子也不怎么样，你说呢？”  
Bucky笑了。  
“试试那件露肩的真丝长裙——我觉得你穿那件会很美的。”  
Peggy笑着站起身，再一次消失在帘子后面。Bucky自顾自笑起来，他很高兴Peggy居然这么亲切友善，还对他和Steve的关系表示出支持，但是他也因坦率地表露自己对Steve的心意而感到些微尴尬。Bucky总是扑通一声就坠入爱河，但是他以前可从没向任何人承认过这一点。  
他很快就发现自己正在为Steve陷落。Steve是这世上Bucky见过最讨人喜欢的小伙儿——身材娇小，有双大眼睛和迷人的笑容。Bucky只消一秒就被Steve深深吸引，但是之后他从Steve身上发现的每一件事、Steve每一处人格的闪光点，都让Bucky想要黏在他身边，哪儿也不去。就算是他生病时的犟脾气也显得可爱迷人。  
“Peggy？”  
“怎么了？”  
“Steve一直这么不乐于接受帮助吗？”  
Peggy拉开帘子走出来。Bucky是对的——这条真丝长裙非常衬她。  
“哦没错。”Peggy再次在Bucky的帮助下站上试衣台，“最糟糕的一次发生在他入读烘焙学校后的几个月。”  
“发生什么了？”Bucky问道。  
“他早上开始频繁迟到。有时候他会翘课。他每天看上去都筋疲力尽，然后有天早上，他做焦糖的时候不小心点着了自己的袖子，我逼着他告诉我到底出了什么事。结果是，他妈妈一直因为肺癌住院治疗，Steve打了两份工，好赚取医疗费，同时还得来上学。那之前两天她才刚刚过世，而Steve还没和任何人提起过这件事。”  
“该死……”Bucky咕哝，“他干嘛不说？”  
Peggy耸耸肩。  
“因为他坚持他自己就能料理得来。”  
Bucky摇头。  
“哇哦……他这么干可有点太蠢了。”  
“你说的没错，”Peggy同意道，“我基本上不得不和他大吵一架，才让他接受我的帮助。”  
“是啊，我也得这样，”Bucky难过地笑了笑，“但他最后还是同意你帮忙了，不是吗？”  
“是的，他同意了。”Peggy露出一个温柔的笑容，“终于。他搬来和我住在一起，我逼着他辞掉了一份兼职，让他乖乖去睡觉。”  
“打那以后你就一直这样坚持下去了，对吧？”Bucky笑着说，“看着他，免得他害自己过劳死。”  
“完全正确，”Peggy也笑了，“话说回来——你觉得这条裙子怎么样？”  
Bucky后退了一步，从头到脚看着她。这条裙子的颜色和加特契纳宫彩蛋一模一样——极浅的蓝绿色，泛着丝绸柔和的光泽，完美地强调出Peggy的身体曲线。  
“你看起来美极了。”Bucky微笑着说。  
Peggy笑了回去。  
“谢谢你。”  
“我觉得就选这条了。”  
“我想也是，”她同意道，“和Natasha的裙子相配吗？”  
“非常搭。”Bucky保证道。  
“很好。”Peggy扶着Bucky走下来。  
Bucky趁着Peggy重新穿好衣服的空档，把裙子抱起来还给店员，让她们把这些衣服整理好，然后Bucky走向柜台，按Peggy的尺寸进行预定。柜台后面的姑娘对着Bucky微笑，她认出了Bucky。  
“我记得你，”她轻快地说，“你几周前才来过。”  
“呃……是啊。”Bucky一边说一边搓着后颈，他完全记得自己干过的囧事儿，超大声地把他和Steve的初次约会详细地描述给Natasha，完全没意识到整间店里的客人都能听见他的话。  
“你和那个可爱的小个子蛋糕师怎么样啦？”她问。  
Bucky的脸上露出一个笑容。  
“事实上，我们处得很好。”他说。  
“他们睡在一起。”Peggy突然从Bucky身后冒出来，带着坏笑大声说道。“根据上周早上六点透过墙壁传到我公寓里的声音来判断，我猜他们干得挺不错的。”  
柜台后的姑娘看上去因为这个消息变得更开心了，Bucky只好边笑边摇头。  
“多谢你了，Peggy，”他开心道，“我觉得整个纽约市都会因为我和Steve关系的进展感到高兴的。”  
Peggy只是冲着他坏笑，看着他完成礼服的预约手续并且付款，然后挽着Bucky的手臂走出婚纱店。  
“那么，”Peggy说，“你今天晚上有事儿吗，想不想来和我还有Steve一起共进晚餐？”  
“我没事，而且非常乐意和你们一起吃饭。”  
“让你做出决定的，是我的烹饪手艺，还是因为你想把Steve摁到最近一处平面上？”  
“事实上，”Bucky轻快地说，“我更希望他把我摁到最近一处平面上。但食物的部分也很赞。”  
Peggy翘起眉毛。  
“你提供的信息量比我想知道的要大了一点。”她若有所思地说。  
Bucky大笑着搂住Peggy的肩膀，轻轻捏了捏，然后松手重新和Peggy挽在一起。他很喜欢Peggy Carter。  
~  
Steve很享受整个下午在面包房里的个人时光。他已经从高烧中恢复过来，今天的客人不多，他得以专心为住在几条街外的一个小姑娘做她的8岁生日蛋糕。  
过去几天他过得非常开心，自打和Bucky一起过了一晚以后，Steve整个人都像飘在空中一样心情舒畅。Sam、Nat和Peggy在第二天的晚餐桌上无情地拿他开玩笑——很显然他在清晨六点的大声呻吟吵醒了所有人，他整个人都涨成了深红色，但是什么也别想把他脸上的笑容抹掉。  
可Steve也的确感到很愧疚。他们在蓝屋酒店的时候，Bucky曾经很明确地描述过他的性幻想，而那天晚上Steve也说过想要Bucky实现那些幻想。起初一切进行得非常完美，Bucky用舌头把Steve的身体缓缓打开，让Steve因为渴望颤抖不已，急切地想要Bucky进入他。可是他把Bucky完全吞进身体以后，事情就完全失控了——Bucky试图让Steve慢下来，但是那感觉实在太好了，而Steve已经很久没有那样舒服过。他骑在Bucky身上的动作太快太用力，完全没有给Bucky机会让他在巅峰边缘停下来，然后用手指让他高潮。那是Bucky想要的，他在酒店的时候对Steve表达得很明确，而Steve也想他那么做，但他失控了，而Bucky也没能要回主动权。  
Steve意识到，目前为止他们之间的每一次性事都是自己掌握主动，除非Steve自己提出来，Bucky很可能也完全不想做出改变。Steve下定决心下次要把一切都交到Bucky手里，而他希望这个机会能够早日到来。  
Steve完成了生日蛋糕，把卖剩下的糕点装好，等着附近的救济站来把食物领走，因为Peggy今天有事，没法像往常那样把食物送过去。他把门口的牌子翻到写着“打烊”的一面，开始按照惯例擦拭店里的桌子和货架，确保每一处都被消过毒，然后他走进后面的厨房，开始打巧克力糖霜，用来装饰晚餐要吃的小蛋糕。  
他正在往裱花袋里装糖霜，店门打开了，Bucky呼唤Steve的声音传了进来。Steve的心跳乱了好几拍，怎么也忍不住脸上的笑容。  
“我在厨房里！”Steve大喊。  
片刻后，Bucky走到厨房门口，穿着平时工作时半正式半休闲的衣着——轻薄的开领衬衫和深色长裤——一如既往帅气迷人。Bucky对着Steve露出笑容。  
“嘿，”他说着，径直走到Steve身后，伸手搂住眼前细瘦的腰。  
“嗨，”Steve小声说，他的心脏正在剧烈跳动，因为Bucky正用鼻子亲昵地磨蹭他的头发。“挑裙子还算顺利吗？”  
“很顺利，”Bucky把脸埋在Steve的头发里说道，他的声音被闷住了一点点，“她穿我们挑的那条礼服的样子真是美极了。”  
“Peggy穿什么都很好看。”  
“这点我倒是毫不怀疑。”Bucky沉思道。  
Steve一边微笑一边很专业地单手为蛋糕裱上巧克力糖霜，另一只手转动着蛋糕。Bucky的鼻子磨蹭到他后颈的发际线里，Steve被逗得咯咯笑起来。  
“很痒。”  
“抱歉。”Bucky呢喃着，嘴唇印在Steve的颈侧，“你闻起来真棒。”  
Steve大笑起来。  
“胡说！我一整天都缩在这间热烘烘的面包店里——我身上绝对不好闻。”  
“我说真的，”Bucky坚持道，“你闻起来就像刚烤好的面包……”他顿了片刻，又嗅了几下，“……还有花生酱。”  
“因为我正在做花生乳脂蛋糕。”Steve一边说一边指了指自己面前的蛋糕。  
“那花生酱的味道就说得通了。”Bucky终于抬起头，越过Steve看过去。  
Steve笑起来，完成巧克力糖霜装饰的时候顺手裱了朵炫耀的小花。  
“嗯……看上去很不错……”  
Bucky的手离开了Steve的腰，手指直对着蛋糕顶上新裱好的糖霜伸过去。  
“哦不！住手，”Steve迅速半转过身，抬手用裱花袋在Bucky鼻子上挤了一小团糖霜。Bucky的手顿住了，惊讶地盯着自己鼻尖上的巧克力糖霜，眼睛都对在了一起。  
“嗷，Steve！这太不公平了。你完全错过了我的嘴！”  
“是啊，但是可没错过我的。”Steve玩笑道。  
Bucky的脸上出现了片刻的迷茫，Steve在他臂弯中完全转过身，抬起头，唇瓣温柔地裹住Bucky的鼻尖，吮走了其上的糖霜，他的双唇划过那处细腻的肌肤，离开的时候发出“啵”的一声。  
Bucky盯着Steve看了片刻，随即开始大笑，眼角皱起鱼尾纹。  
“你真是个小混蛋。”他说。  
Steve坏笑。  
“你鼻子上的糖霜比较好吃，”他若有所思道，“不知道这里……是不是也一样美味。”  
他再一次举起裱花袋，在Bucky的下巴上挤上一点巧克力糖霜，再小心翼翼地舔上去。  
“你这个小怪兽。”Bucky轻声呢喃着，颤抖地闭上眼睛。  
“嗯……没错，也很美味。”Steve轻声说着，完全无视了Bucky的话，“这里呢？”  
他又挤了一次裱花袋，把一团糖霜涂在Bucky的胸口，就在他衬衣敞开的领口上方。Steve把那里的糖霜也舔掉，Bucky笑了起来。  
“那儿可有点痒。”  
“我是在报仇，”Steve笑着说，“而我还没结束呢。”  
Steve露出个得意的笑，用一只手解开Bucky衬衫上的扣子，Bucky则温顺地站在原地任他动作，肩膀因为忍笑而颤抖不已。Steve花了片刻，审视着眼前光滑赤裸的身体仔细斟酌，随后下定决心地点点头，在Bucky身前涂了一个笑脸——两边的乳头上各有一团糖霜，又在他的肚脐上方画了一道弧线。  
Bucky忍不住大笑出声，Steve玩笑般凑上前，含住一侧沾上巧克力糖霜的乳头，轻轻地吸了起来，在感到那个小小的突起在自己舌下变硬以后换到了另一侧。他听到Bucky的笑声瞬间消失，一边用牙齿轻柔地咬着嘴里的乳头，一边自顾自笑起来，接着他松开嘴，向下挪到那个巧克力笑脸上。  
Steve把Bucky的腹部舔得湿漉漉的，Bucky再次笑了起来，Steve享受着那些美味的腹肌抵在自己舌头上轻微颤动的触感。Bucky的手伸进Steve的头发里，一边扭动身体一边轻轻把他拉开。  
“Steve，这样真的很痒！”  
Steve带着笑意直起身，伸出一只手指慵懒地抹走Bucky腹部仅剩的一道糖霜，然后把手指伸到Bucky嘴边，轻轻把糖霜抹在那对唇瓣之间。Bucky贪婪地吸住Steve的手指，舌头在指尖上打转，嘴唇挨个吞没那根手指上的指节，又缓慢退出，轻轻挤压过Steve的手指尖，然后松开嘴。Steve的呼吸几乎就要停滞了。  
“现在谁才是那个怪兽？”他呢喃道。  
Bucky对着他露出一个无辜的笑容，伸手搂住他的腰，把他拉到怀里。  
“如果你往我嘴里塞东西，我当然会去吸它。”  
“这是个承诺吗？”Steve迅速问道。  
Bucky扬起眉毛，脸上的笑容渐渐没有那么无辜了。他张开嘴正想说什么，但是Steve围裙前方口袋里的手机震动了起来，皇后乐队的《朋友就是朋友》响了起来，铃声因为布料的遮挡有些发闷。这是Peggy的专属铃声，Steve从Bucky怀里退开，好从口袋里掏出手机。他对着Bucky投去一个歉意的眼神，然后接起了电话。  
“嘿Peggy。”  
“晚餐准备好了，小帅哥。”她欣然道。  
Steve笑起来。  
“谢谢，我们马上就来。”  
“你最好没在我的厨房里乱搞！”  
“我怎么会做这种事？”Steve说。  
Peggy不屑地哼了一声，挂断电话。Steve转过身，Bucky找到一条洗碗布，正在清理自己黏糊糊的皮肤。  
“Peggy在召唤。”他说。  
Bucky对着他笑起来，把洗碗布扔在一边，系起自己的衣扣。  
“真该死，”他说，“我刚想建议用那些糖霜干点别的什么呢。”  
Steve笑起来，迈步走向他，环抱住Bucky的腰，抬头给他一个温柔的吻。  
“你今晚能留下来吗？”Steve轻声问。  
Bucky叹口气，温柔地把Steve的头发拨到一边。  
“我不能，”他遗憾地说，“我明天一大早就有事儿。”  
Steve极力忍住，不让失望的表情显露出来。  
“没关系。”  
“我很抱歉，甜心。”  
“Bucky，”Steve微笑起来，“真的没关系。”  
“下次我一定留下。”Bucky承诺道，弯下腰，让自己被糖霜弄得黏糊糊的鼻子磨蹭过Steve的脸颊。Steve笑起来，扭过头吻住Bucky的嘴唇，他们温柔地吻了片刻才放开彼此。  
“我可记住了。”Steve说，“现在我们去吃晚饭吧，要是食物冷掉，Peggy一定会吼我们。”


	15. Chapter 15

那周日，天气再次炎热起来，Steve答应和Bucky去科尼岛约会，这让Bucky非常高兴。Bucky热爱科尼岛——过去每年夏天他都会带着他的妹妹Rebecca去玩，现在Rebecca已经结婚了，Bucky就时不时带她的孩子们去——那三个活力充沛的小捣蛋鬼会央求他买冰淇淋和玉米热狗，还会在露天游乐场向他讨硬币。但是有一个游乐项目，他没法带着这三个孩子去玩。  
“Bucky，我绝对不要坐旋风飞车。”Steve一边笑一边拼尽全力拉扯Bucky的手臂，而Bucky甚至没有往过山车的方向用力。  
“嗷拜托Stevie！很好玩的！”  
“绝对不要。”Steve坚持道，Bucky稍微用了点力把他拉向自己，就把Steve拽得失去平衡，但Steve很快又站定在原地。“我以前做过一次，结果吐得到处都是。那景象一点也不好看，我是认真的！”  
Bucky笑了，猛地拉了一把Steve的胳膊，Steve彻底失去平衡，大笑着跌进Bucky张开的怀抱里。  
“好吧，不坐旋风飞车。”Bucky一边说一边用双手搂住Steve纤细的腰肢，大拇指钻进他的T恤下摆，轻柔地磨蹭着Steve短裤裤腰上方的肌肤。  
他们俩今天都穿着短裤，现在已是七月的最后一个周末，天气太过炎热，所有纽约市民都穿上了自己最轻薄透气的棉质衣物。Steve今天的打扮和他过生日时穿的那身一模一样，Bucky觉得这种休闲随意的造型是他目前为止最喜欢的一款。  
Steve对着Bucky微笑，手掌平摊在Bucky的胸前。  
“不过我可以去玩碰碰车。”他说。  
“那就去坐碰碰车！”  
Steve Rogers坐在碰碰车里的时候瞬间化身魔鬼。他似乎打定主意要在一片拥挤中找到Bucky的车，然后抓住每一次机会全速撞向他。因为撞击的冲力，Bucky的身体在车厢里左磕右碰，他觉得自己回家的时候一定会起一身淤青，但是这些和Steve相比根本不值一提。每一次撞击都会使Steve瘦小的身体东倒西歪，Bucky觉得Steve一定会把自己的脊柱都撞断的。尽管如此，Bucky仍然热爱这个样子的Steve——他每一次用力撞向Bucky的车时，都会仰起头欢欣鼓舞地大笑，那对蓝眼睛里闪着恶作剧的光。Bucky确信他们俩明早起床的时候，一定会浑身酸痛。  
“我发誓，Rogers，”Bucky一边说一边从碰碰车里爬出来，时不时因为拉扯到被撞的部位而缩瑟，他走向站在一边冲着他坏笑的Steve。“你是一个披着善良无害的羊羔皮的恶魔。简直痛死了。”  
Steve咯咯笑出声。  
“我还以为你说过你喜欢被粗暴对待呢。”他无辜地说。  
Bucky的下巴掉了下来。  
“哦，你怎么敢这么说！”Bucky抗议道。  
作为一个瘦小的哮喘病人，Steve移动的速度堪称迅猛，他在Bucky伸手拉他的时候迅速躲闪开，转身冲进拥挤的人群。等Bucky抓到他的时候他已经快跑到沙滩边的木板路上了，Bucky一把抱住他嶙峋的肩膀，把大笑的Steve提起来，从身后给了他一个大大的熊抱。  
“你真是个可恶的小怪兽！”Bucky把自己的呢喃埋进那头灿烂的金发里。  
“但你还是和我在一起。”Steve开心地说，挣扎着想要站回地上。  
“该死的没错。”  
Bucky把Steve放下，轻轻晃了他几下，然后松手站起身。Steve转过身时脸上挂着开心的笑，他抱住Bucky的腰，抬头看着Bucky的样子让Bucky的心都停跳了一拍。上帝啊，他的心已经完全被Steve Rogers所捕获了。  
“那么，”Steve说，“接下来去干嘛？”  
“不知道，”Bucky说着，用手轻轻揉乱Steve的头发。  
Steve完全不介意Bucky在公共场所用这样亲昵的方式触碰他，而Bucky很喜欢他这点。他并不会有什么过分的举动——基本就是拥抱，以及偶尔落在他头发上的吻——但人们总是会停下脚步，瞪视两个举止过分亲密的男性，要习惯这个可不太容易。但Steve很显然不太在乎。  
“不如这样，”Steve微笑着说，“我们去沙滩上散散步？”  
“好啊。”  
~  
“走开。”  
“就一小点？”  
“你本来有机会给自己也买一个的，是你自己放弃了。”  
“那是因为我不想要自己的，Stevie，”Bucky发出一声可怜巴巴的哀鸣，“我就舔一下你的，就一小口。”  
“你觉得我会信你吗？”Steve嗤了一声，把自己的冰激林举得远远的，让Bucky够不着。  
“拜托，Stevie！我发誓，我连一个小坑都不会舔出来，我就只尝小小小小一口，你那个甜蜜的……”  
“Bucky？”他们身后传来一个声音，Bucky的动作顿住了，转过身的时候拉住了Steve。Steve看到那个叫住Bucky的人时扬起了眉毛——那是个1米73的金发男人，皮肤晒成了深棕色，他的衬衫大敞着，露出肌肉线条分明的上半身。他看起来挺帅，正对着Bucky笑得不怀好意。  
“Tyler。”Bucky的声音紧绷着。  
Steve瞟了一眼Bucky脸上的表情——之前的快乐全部消失了，取而代之的是一脸谨慎。Steve本能地抓住了Bucky的手，那个男人立马注意到了他的动作。  
“所以你现在沦落到让这么个小家伙上你了？”Tyler问道。  
Steve的毛都炸了起来。  
“走开，Tyler。”Bucky干脆道，轻轻捏了捏Steve的手。“这事儿早和你没关系了。”  
Steve以前可没碰上过这种状况——撞上新男友的前任。很显然Tyler现在只是个前任，而Bucky不怎么乐意见到他。  
“没错，但是我没法儿不替你担心啊。”即便Bucky已经转身要走，Tyler还是继续了下去，“我是说，应该是他上你，对吧？不然他可就会被压扁了……”  
“说话小心点儿，”Bucky安静道，转身时拉了一下Steve的手，让他跟上自己。  
但是Steve已经被激怒了。这家伙以为自己是谁啊？  
“……但你不会那么干不是吗，Barnes？因为全纽约的人都知道你喜欢被人搞。我的意思是，你这个新男人能满足你吗……？”  
Steve忍不住了。他甩开Bucky的手，冰淇淋掉在了地上，Steve双手握拳迅速走向Tyler。但是他的速度还不够快， Bucky伸出手臂紧紧环住Steve的肩膀，把他的手固定在体侧，温柔但不容拒绝，尽管如此那个男人还是被吓得退后了一步。  
“别这样，Steve，”Bucky轻声对Steve耳语，“他不值得你生气，甜心。”  
Steve对着Tyler发出低沉的咆哮，那个男人发出一声紧张的干笑。  
“天呐，Barnes。给你的吉娃娃拴好绳儿。”  
“滚开。”Bucky越过Steve的头顶说道，“不然我就放手了，他会用他瘦弱的小拳头把你揍成一滩烂泥。”  
Tyler耸耸肩走开了，Steve仍然被Bucky圈在怀里，直到那个家伙从他们视线中消失才放手。Steve皱着眉，转身望向Bucky，Bucky一脸等着被臭骂的表情。Steve深深吸了一口气，缓缓呼出来，这才开口。  
“我的天呐，Bucky。”Steve试图让自己的声音不要因为残留在体内的愤怒而颤抖，“你以前老是和这种没救的混蛋交往吗？”  
Bucky露出一个讽刺的苦笑，脸上不安的表情褪了下去。  
“说实话？没错。”  
Steve的眉头皱得更深了，他伸手把Bucky拉到木板路边，不会挡住来来往往的拥挤人群。  
“为什么？”Steve轻声问。  
Bucky耸耸肩，双手插进短裤的口袋里，靠在扶手上叹了口气。  
“我不知道，”他低头看着自己的脚，“我猜我总是和一样的人搅在一起，永远陷在死循环里，因为我觉得我配不上更好的人。”  
“你这是什么意思？”Steve困惑地问。  
Bucky抬头看着他，脸上挂着个悲伤的笑容。  
“搏击俱乐部。”他轻声咕哝。  
Steve看向地面，他胸中的愤怒逐渐消散了。搏击俱乐部就是特种部队的代称——他听过Natasha使用这个代称，Natasha过去在那里很可能有过一段非常黑暗的经历，她对那些事儿一个字也不想提。这是搏击俱乐部的第一准则，以及它的全部含义。  
Bucky很帅，既体贴又幽默，深情款款，聪明又善良。Steve想破脑袋也不明白，为什么Bucky会觉得自己只配和Tyler那样的混蛋搅在一起。他们在特种部队里到底都经历过什么见鬼事？是什么让Bucky觉得自己一无是处，只配得起那些该死的混球？  
好吧，Steve自己可不是个混球，而且他很清楚Bucky Barnes该死的迷人极了。  
他伸手搂住Bucky的腰，温柔地在他脸颊上印下一吻。  
“你想去水族馆吗？”他柔声问。  
Bucky再次露出他一贯的标志性笑容，握住了Steve的手。  
“好啊，听起来不错。”  
~  
在科尼岛的木板路上偶遇Tyler以后，Bucky就有点情绪低迷，但是现在这种不快感已经烟消云散——他和Steve躺在Steve公寓楼顶的躺椅里，沐浴着午后温暖的阳光， Steve正俯在他身上，火热的双唇温柔地舔吻着Bucky耳后的皮肤。  
Steve表现得棒极了——这枚小炮仗随时准备着在Bucky的混账前任脸上来一拳，要不是知道自己最后一定会忍不住动手，Bucky简直就要放任Steve去揍Tyler了。他还没有从数周前痛揍那对儿小混混的事儿中恢复过来——Bucky一点也不喜欢自己盛怒之下的模样，他痛恨内心深处冰冷顽石般的感觉。他这辈子已经做了够多可怕的事情，他要花费整个余生为此赎罪。  
这很可能是他交过这么多糟糕的男朋友的原因。那些家伙们看起来都够辣，充满自信、举止轻浮，而且床上功夫一流，Bucky总是在感情里陷落得太深太快，而每次他一付出真心，这些家伙们就会立马把他甩掉——他们只想找个人上床，而Bucky一钓就上钩。就像Natasha曾说过的那样——我们只肯接受我们自觉配得起的感情，而Bucky觉得自己只配拥有这么多。  
然而人生总是充满变数，现在他正躺在七月骄阳之下，衣衫不整、汗流浃背，而这世上最美好的造物正骑在他身上，身体在他身上不断扭动碾压，用亲吻占有Bucky的每一寸皮肤，时不时轻咬他的皮肉，大肆宣扬自己对于Bucky的所有权——Bucky不知道自己到底是走了什么运，才得以让Steve Rogers出现在他的生命里，他唯恐行差踏错，让自己永远与所爱失之交臂。  
他的双手顺着Steve的脊背缓缓下滑，手指潜进他的短裤裤腰，紧紧握住那两瓣小而浑圆的臀肉，让Steve紧贴在自己身上。Steve轻柔的呻吟淌入Bucky的耳朵，他咬住Bucky饱满的耳垂，那双修长的手深深埋入Bucky的头发。  
“操……”Bucky大声喘息，他的反应让Steve发出一声愉悦的呻吟。  
上帝啊，他实在太喜爱这样的挑逗方式——亲吻和身体摩擦让他逐渐情绪高涨，他能感到自己硬挺的阴茎隔着棉质布料在Steve下体磨蹭的触感，Steve的牙齿陷入他的皮肤、手指揉乱他的头发，那些充满爱意的温柔动作带着恰到好处的性感与粗暴。他的内心充满渴望，他渴望在身上被种下可见的标记，让全世界都知道Bucky属于这个美丽小巧的蛋糕师。他渴望被Steve用尽所有手段占为己有。  
Bucky的头发被轻轻拉扯了一下，他顺从地把头扭向一边，让Steve得以在他喉咙上方留下一条长长的湿痕。Bucky的双手揉捏着Steve的臀部，甚至懒得费心掩饰那些从身体深处发出的愉悦呻吟。  
“你真是美极了。”Steve对着他的耳朵呢喃。  
Bucky被逗笑了。  
“说谎。”他说。  
“真的。”Steve一边说着，一边把细碎的吻印满Bucky的下颌。Steve的一只手在Bucky的发间松松握起，另一只手顺着他的身体蜿蜒而下，用大拇指甲温柔地刮蹭过Bucky右边的乳头，让他大声喘息，挺动自己的腰胯。“你是我这辈子见过最美好的事物。真不知我这是走了什么运。”  
Steve再一次含住Bucky的耳垂轻轻拉扯，Bucky大声呻吟。  
“我倒觉得更像是倒了霉，”他反驳道，“你肯定是打碎了镜子……”  
突然间，Steve玩弄Bucky乳头的手指停住了动作，他直起身，用力捉住Bucky的下巴，迫使他抬头看向自己。Steve漂亮的蓝眼睛几乎变成了黑色，他湿漉漉的双唇又红又肿，脸上满是盛怒。  
“别这样。”Steve轻声道，“别再贬低自己。我告诉你，我觉得你棒极了。你得信我。”  
Steve瞪大双眼，表情严肃认真，Bucky看着这样的Steve，有那么一瞬间觉得自己真的要相信他了。Steve用力吻上他，舌头强势地顶开Bucky的双唇，抵着他的舌头翩翩起舞，这个吻让Bucky不能呼吸、目眩神迷。但他不在乎，因为那是Steve，他是Bucky过去从不曾发现的、内心最深处的渴望。Steve完全俘获了Bucky的心，尽管Bucky自认不值一文，但Steve却将他视为珍宝，这项认知让Bucky的心酸胀难忍。  
“带我到床上去，”Bucky在喘息和亲吻间呢喃道，“把我摁倒，吻我、占有我、对我为所欲为，因为我完全属于你。”  
Steve的动作停了下来，他退开一点点，剧烈喘息，嘴唇轻轻擦过Bucky的双唇。  
“这是你的愿望吗？”他问。  
“是的。”Bucky确认道。  
Steve从Bucky的大腿上滑下去站起身，瘦弱的胸膛剧烈起伏，他伸出一只手把Bucky拉起来。Bucky觉得这一切就像一场梦，他们任由上衣留在炎热的楼顶，一言不发地进入室内，Bucky任由Steve用轻柔的力道拉着自己前进。高涨的欲望让Bucky的四肢刺痛不已，他坚挺的下体在裤子前方染出一片湿渍，Bucky这辈子感受过最强烈的渴求正在他体内熊熊燃烧，他渴望Steve Rogers现在就进入他的体内。  
~  
Steve为眼前的美景陶醉不已——Bucky浑身赤裸地跪在他的床上，脸埋进床铺，臀部高高翘在半空中，他的双手在背后松松地握在一起，像圣洁的祭品安静等待着。  
Steve将吻印满那具美好的身体，从Bucky的右脚踝开始，沿着过线条分明的小腿和肌肉坚实的大腿缓缓向上，直至亲吻落到大腿根部的褶皱，再移向左脚踝。他吻过那对形状完美的臀肉，沿着Bucky的脊柱向上，双手爱抚着他的体侧，Steve坚硬的下体磨蹭过Bucky的臀缝，Steve能感觉到手掌下Bucky的肋骨随着急促的呼吸剧烈运动。Steve吻过Bucky的肩头，手指伸进那头柔软的棕发，轻轻用力拉扯。  
Bucky把脸埋进被单，发出轻柔的呻吟，他的声音透过层层的布料遮挡变得轻而沉闷，Steve的身体里涌起一阵甜美的热潮。Steve的触碰让Bucky全身颤抖、呼吸加速，发出愉悦的叹息，这让Steve觉得自己身体里充满力量，仿佛能掌控一切，这样全新的体验前所未有。Steve在Bucky身上用尽手段给予亲吻和爱抚，这为他们两人都带来无上的快感。  
Steve紧贴在Bucky健壮的后背上，拉扯着Bucky的棕发，让他倾斜头颅，暴露出颈侧的大片肌肤，Steve吮吸着Bucky耳后的肌肤，湿漉漉的阴茎头部在Bucky大张的腿间磨蹭。  
哦上帝，Bucky因为Steve对自己身体的所作所为而发出的呻吟声，总是能带着热流直击Steve的老二，Steve感到热意漫过自己的双颊，顺着脖颈向下蔓延至胸膛。Steve简直爱死了这个。  
“都是我的。”他把炽热的喘息喷进Bucky的耳朵里。  
“是的……”Bucky耳语道。  
“你想让我做什么？”Steve一边问一边吮吻Bucky的后颈，他的胯抵在Bucky火热的皮肤上，缓慢地转着圈磨蹭。  
从没有人带给他如此感受，让他如此迫切地渴望掌控身下的躯体。  
“快点进来操我。”Bucky喘息着向后挺动身体，“别费心扩张了，不要对我温柔。我想要你粗暴地上我，我想要感受你带给我的全部。”  
Steve闭上眼咽了口口水，他小腹内渴望的疼痛愈演愈烈。  
“你确定你能受得住？”  
“是的，我确定，”Bucky呢喃道，“来吧，Stevie。”  
Steve不需要再一次鼓励，他从床头柜的抽屉里拿出上次剩下的安全套和润滑剂。他撕开那一小片铝箔包装，带上安全套，故意挤出过量的润滑剂涂满自己的阴茎。Bucky在Steve身下安静而耐心地等待着，Steve为自己上好润滑以后，毫无预警地贯穿了他挺身向前，顶开了那一小圈紧致的肌肉。  
Bucky包裹住他的身体灼热紧致，Steve发出急促的大声喘息，他一点一点缓慢推进。Bucky没有发出一点儿声音，他的手在床单上紧握成拳。  
“你还好吗？”Steve在喘息间问道。  
“是的……”Bucky一边喘气一边回道，“动一动……求你……就……该死的动一动。”  
天呐，这实在是太刺激了，陷在Bucky体内的感觉如此美好。Steve可以随心所欲地把Bucky摆成各种姿势，因为这具身体是如此柔韧。他扯着Bucky的头发，让Bucky四肢并用支撑在床上，与此同时他的胯部用力向前，深深撞入Bucky体内，配合着自己下体的动作把Bucky拉向自己，让每一次顶撞深而彻底。  
他越是用力，Bucky的呻吟越是响亮；Bucky越是乞求Steve进入得更深更快，Steve越是努力满足他的渴求。Steve想要把Bucky渴望的一切都赋予他。  
“你里面好舒服……”Steve喘息着，倾身趴在Bucky背上，舔吻着他的耳朵。  
“哦操，Steve……”Bucky发出柔软的呜咽。  
“你里面又紧又热又滑……”  
“是吗？哦上帝，我爱死这个……”  
“爱死我用力操你？”  
“该死的没错……我需要这个，宝贝……用力操我。”  
Steve咬住下唇，更加用力地撞入Bucky的身体，让Bucky的叫床声从响亮的呻吟变成尖叫和无语伦次的粗口。他的脚趾逐渐麻木，胸口因为剧烈的喘息变紧，汗珠顺着他的额角滚落、附着在他颈部的皮肤上。他距离高潮仅剩一步之遥，无论如何都无法放慢节奏——不是现在，他感觉如此美妙，而Bucky还在尖叫着乞求更多。  
Steve感到身下的躯体开始不由自主地颤抖，他俯身贴在Bucky背上，一只手从Bucky身前滑下去，终于握住Bucky不断跳动的坚硬下体。只消三下用力的撸动，Bucky灼热的精液就溅满了床单和Steve的手，他大声哭喊，身体紧绷、颤抖不已，包裹着Steve的内部用力挤压。Steve退出来，熟练地褪掉安全套丢在一边，握住了自己。他只花了不到一分钟就攀上高潮，他的大腿因为之前竭力满足Bucky的欲望而酸痛不已。他炙热粘稠的精液顺着Bucky的背流淌，Steve一边吐出长而颤抖的气息，一边筋疲力尽地摊在床上。  
Steve的胸口剧烈起伏，但并没有发出哮喘发作时咯咯的窒息声，他的肺竭力工作，并没有失去控制。Bucky挪向他，趴着依偎在Steve身侧，把亲吻印在Steve胸口。  
“你还好吗，甜心？”Bucky问道。  
Steve微笑，伸手抚平Bucky的头发。他如此美丽，用那双蓝眼睛迷迷糊糊地望着自己。Steve此时无比庆幸，蓝色是他少数能够看见的颜色之一。  
“很好，”他回答道，“你呢？”  
“棒极了。”Bucky一边呢喃一边展露出一个笑容。  
Steve轻声笑起来，翻身侧躺，闭上眼睛，手温柔地爱抚过Bucky的手臂。他们应该起来洗个澡，把汗水和黏腻的体液冲掉以后再躺回床上，但他们两个都累坏了，做爱后的疲倦让他们在七月闷热的空气里迅速入睡。那个澡得等到明天早上了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译君家里出了点事情，最近都抽不出空翻译啦，实在是非常抱歉！  
> 预计会在3月初回来更新~  
> 提前预祝情人节快乐和春节快乐~


	16. Chapter 16

“你干得还不够用力。”Steve说。  
Bucky筋疲力尽地哼了一声，他的手腕已经开始发疼了。Steve翻了个白眼，大声叹息。  
“你还算个男人嘛，Barnes？弱爆了！用力！”  
“我很努力了！”Bucky咬牙切齿地说。  
“还不够！手指再进去深一点！”  
“可是这都响个不停了……”  
“我可是成天都干这个，Barnes，别再抱怨了，专心努力！”  
Bucky竭尽全力往深里挖，但是很显然，他远远未到让Steve满意的水准。  
“你必须用力拍！”  
“我已经在她身上拼尽全力了，舰长！！！”Bucky吼了回去，他尽了最大努力模仿Scotty的苏格兰口音，但是成果实在不怎么样。（译注：Scott是《星际迷航》中企业号的轮机长，这句原话是Scott在《星际迷航11》中的台词“ I'm giving her all she's got, Captain! ”，双关语请自行理解。）  
Steve仰起头，笑得又开心又大声，如果Bucky此刻不是双手都深陷在黏糊糊的面团里的话，他一定会伸出手，温柔地缠上Steve暴露出的纤细脖颈，然后吻到他窒息，以报复他嘲笑自己可悲又徒劳的尝试。  
门口传来的脚步声打断了Bucky脑中的幻想，他挪开黏在Steve喉咙上的视线，看到了一脸惊恐的Clint。Clint看清了他们两个正在干什么，瞬间换上一副如释重负的表情。  
“没事儿，”Barton扭头冲背后大喊，“他们没发情！他们在做……这啥啊？”他回过头看着Bucky，扬起一边眉毛问道。  
“做饼干的面团。”Bucky坏笑道。  
Steve仍然坐在流理台上笑得不可自抑，Bucky已经能够觉察出Steve胸腔里嘶哑的杂音。  
“你要笑出哮喘了。”他说着，用手肘撞向Steve的膝盖。他的手仍然埋在黏糊糊的饼干面团里。  
Steve一边笑一边点头，从流理台上滑下来，去找自己的吸入器。Bucky宠爱地摇摇头，然后开始努力把手指上粘糊糊的面糊刮干净，这时Natasha的脑袋从Clint身后探了出来。  
“哦真是感谢上帝，”她逗趣道，“我们听到有人在喊‘用力’还有‘深一点’，我还在郑重考虑，以后还要不要吃Steve厨房里端出来的任何食物了呢。”  
Bucky对着她坏笑。  
“现在可是周日下午，天还亮着呢，Nat。”他说，“干那码子事儿可有点早，你不觉得吗？”  
“是吗，可你们上周也没为这种理由停下啊，不是吗？”Natasha无辜地闪着眼睫毛反击道。  
Bucky的下巴掉了下去。  
上周日他和Steve去科尼岛约会，本来那天堪称完美，可惜他的一个前任半路杀出来。而这段不和谐的插曲所导致的结果，就是他们两个人在Steve的公寓楼顶上亲热，最后他们干脆回到Steve的公寓里，Bucky在Steve的床上被干了个彻底。他那时候完全忘记了，这栋楼的墙壁远没有他自己的公寓墙那么厚。  
Barton翻了个白眼。  
“哦老天，我真庆幸我没住你们隔壁。”Clint一边嘟囔一边转身，正撞上拿着吸入器回来的Steve。  
“把盆给我。”Steve说，他把药瓶塞进口袋，挽起袖口，“我最好赶紧接手，不然饼干永远也做不好啦。”  
Steve挤到Bucky和搅拌盆之间，Bucky笑着在他头顶上印下一个吻。Natasha坏笑着冲Bucky做出个“受”的口型，Bucky做出一副无视的样子。他洗干净手，从烤箱里拿出意式千层面，竭力隐藏自己脸上的笑意。  
十分钟以后，所有人都坐在了Steve的客厅里，Clint、Peggy和Nat在沙发上挤成一团，Sam霸占了一张扶手椅，大家的膝头摆着碟子，都在享用Bucky的特制家常千层面。Bucky靠墙坐在地板上，Steve坐在他腿间，左手边摆着餐碟，右手拿着笔记本。  
“于是，”Bucky嘴里塞着食物含糊地说，“你们俩还打算给我个宾客坐席表吗？婚宴酒店的Tania需要人数。”  
“我以为我们时间还挺宽裕的？”Sam说。  
Bucky扬起眉毛。  
“你四周后就要结婚了，Sam。”  
“真的？要命。”  
“我希望那是个褒义的‘要命’，Wilson。”Nat厉声道。  
她的未婚夫露出一个迷人的微笑。  
“要命，我还得等整整四周，才能取到这个世界上最美丽聪颖的女魔头。”  
“够机智。”Barton小声嘲弄道。  
Bucky翻了个白眼。  
“说真的，伙计们，你们得在一个月内把这些细节都搞定。我得说，目前为止你们俩在自己婚礼的贡献度上还是零——我简直要以为结婚的是我，不是你们了。”  
“抱歉，”Natasha一边说，一边用叉子从千层面上切下来一个完美的正方形，“我们俩只是对于自己想要的效果毫无头绪——”  
“除了我的摇摆乐队。”Sam插嘴。  
“——而婚礼，简直就是，你目前人生的主要内容了，James。我们相信你知道自己在干什么。”  
Bucky叹着气放下自己的叉子。Steve轻轻捏了捏他的膝盖，这让Bucky开心了一点，因为他已经想要骂人了。  
“依旧，我不能替你们列宾客名单。所以现在就开始写，在我回家前给我，这样我才能通知酒店……顺便说一句，你们俩连酒店都没去看一眼。”  
Natasha冲Bucky的笔记本伸出手，Steve沉默地把本子递给她，然后重新依偎进Bucky的怀里。  
“你老板要出席婚礼吗？”Peggy随意问道，她正要把空盘子放去厨房。  
“哪个？”  
“你有不止一个老板？”Clint一边问，一边把自己的盘子递给路过的Peggy。  
“Natasha在给Tony Stark干活儿，差不多有三周了吧。”Steve大声道。他已经吃完了自己的千层面，正在解决Bucky剩下的那份儿。  
“真的？”  
“是啊。”Nat耸耸肩，“但是他过生日的时候把自己房子给炸了，然后我觉得给Pepper Potts干活儿更安全一些。”  
“不管怎样，她是Stark企业CEO的私人助理。”Sam骄傲地说。  
“不过不，我觉得他俩都不会来的。”Natasha补充道，“但是Potts小姐会为婚礼酒店买单，所以我现在能肆无忌惮地往James身上扔钱啦。”  
Bucky嗤了一声。  
“你说得我活像个脱衣舞男。”  
“难道你不是吗？”Nat无辜地问。  
“从黑山共和国（译注：位于巴尔干半岛西南部，曾属南斯拉夫，2006年独立）出来以后就金盆洗手了。”Bucky甜甜地说，Clint被自己的饮料呛了一口，不得不冲向厨房，一边大笑一边把饮料喷得到处都是。  
Steve半转过身，疑惑地看着Bucky。  
“我猜又是搏击俱乐部的事儿？”他轻声道。  
Bucky温柔地笑了，用鼻子磨蹭着Steve的太阳穴。  
“总有一天会全告诉你的。”Bucky承诺道。  
他在特种部队服役期间鲜少有美好的回忆，但是好的那些全都能把人笑掉大牙。Bucky确实想与Steve分享那些回忆。他也不介意分享一点坏的部分，但要等时机成熟，不是现在。  
Steve终于吃完了自己第二份食物，Bucky带着笑意看着他心满意足地靠回自己身上。他伸出手臂圈住Steve的双肩，环视客厅——Sam和Natasha正急急忙忙地列座位表，Clint在厨房帮Peggy洗盘子，Peggy则把烤箱里的饼干取了出来。这就是家。  
~  
在曼哈顿最负盛名的一家裁缝店里，Steve正紧张地站在一面落地镜前，身上穿着深灰色的Tom Ford西装，觉得自己与整间店子格格不入。一位高级裁缝师正拿着大头针、粉笔和卷尺在他身上来回比划，为Steve瘦小的身形发出响亮的不满声。  
就因为这个，Steve一直讨厌站在全身镜前——他觉得自己只要一转身就会消失，还觉得自己活像只细脖子细腿儿的鹳鸟。Steve叹着气望向Natasha，她正耐心地坐在几尺之外。  
“你们真的没必要在我身上小题大做，你知道的。”他带着一脸逆来顺受的表情说道。  
“你在说什么呀？”Nat说着在胸前抱起了胳膊，“这才不是小题大做——你是Sam的伴郎，你配得起一身得体的好西装。再说了，想想看James看见你穿着这身衣服的表情吧。他绝对会垂涎三尺的。”  
这让Steve露出了一个细微的笑意。但他还是得站在原地，穿着一身贵得离谱的高级定制西装，祈求老天可别让那些大头针把他扎穿，那他非得血染裁缝铺不可。Natasha似乎看出了他的紧张，把椅子挪近了一点儿。  
“我有和你说过白俄罗斯的信鸽吗？”她问道。  
Steve摇摇头。  
“没有，”他说，“听起来和搏击俱乐部有关。”  
“没错，”Natasha笑着说，“但这算是James比较不错的历史。”  
“说说看。”Steve被勾起了兴趣。  
他能根据Nat的讲述完美地复原整个场景——在一场白俄罗斯的侦察任务中，Natasha去勘探地形，Bucky和Clint等得无聊，决定比试比试谁才是一等一的神射手。Barton用弓箭，Bucky用步枪，两个人一共射下来十四只鸟，Nat回来以后惊恐地发现他们打下来的都是美国陆军的军用信鸽，身上带着给不远之外的另一支队伍的营救撤离命令。他们一回到基地，她就把两个家伙拎到指挥官的办公室，请求指挥官允许她把两个人揍成肉泥。  
Natasha讲完的时候Steve已经忍不住笑起来，他动得太厉害，搞得裁缝非常不耐烦。谢天谢地，尺寸已经改完了大半，Steve只要再站五分钟，就可以换下这身贵的要死的西装，重新穿回自己的衬衫牛仔裤。  
时至傍晚，上班族们开始收拾东西回家。Nat和Steve买了椒盐卷饼和柠檬冰茶，坐在中央公园的树荫下，看着身边匆匆而过的人群，等着下班高峰结束。  
Steve还在为信鸽的轶事露出微笑，他完全能想来Clint和Bucky之间的竞争——很显然他们如今也保持着这个习惯，但是他也无法抑制地想到了，这样有趣的时刻是多么稀少罕见。  
“Nat？”  
“嗯？”  
“我可以问你点事儿吗？”  
“当然。”Natasha笑着回答。  
“上上周末，”他说道，“Bucky和我在科尼岛的时候，我们撞见了他过去的前任。”  
“哪一个？”  
“Tyler。”  
Natasha耸耸肩，看来这个名字对她而言毫无意义。  
“发生什么了？”她问道。  
“嗯，我差点把那家伙揍翻。”Steve露出一个悲伤的笑容。Nat差点把嘴里的茶喷出来。  
“哦我的老天，说真的？”  
Steve点点头，Natasha笑了起来。  
“他是个混球。”Steve坚持道。  
“哦，我毫不怀疑这点，James前科累累。”她说。  
“是啊……他干嘛这样？”  
“怎样？和混球约会？”  
“为什么他觉得自己配不上比混球更好的约会对象？”  
Natasha盯着他审视了片刻，咬了一口手中巨大的椒盐卷饼，仔细咀嚼吞下，然后才回答。  
“搏击俱乐部。”  
“Bucky也这么说。”他立马回答道，“但这说明不了问题，不过是个避而不谈的借口。”  
“不是借口。”Nat叹息道。她坐在原地，咬着自己的下唇，片刻后才再次开口。“好吧，我得打破搏击俱乐部的首要两条规矩了，顺便说一句，我和Sam在一起一整年以后才开始和他说这些，所以你得给James一点时间，才能让他对你敞开自己，好吗？”  
“好的。”  
Natasha喝了一大口冰茶，这才说道。  
“你知道正规陆军部队和特种部队之间的差别吗？”  
“不太清楚。”Steve轻声道。  
“在陆军，你和敌人交战的时候，大家都是团体战——一群人对一群人。你用武器瞄准，开枪，你可能会打中谁，或者你战友会，但是半数情况下都很难判断。在我们特种部队，我们是一对一。我们都杀过人，Steve——我，James，Clint——我们都见过他们的脸部特写。James是狙击手，有26次成功击杀。这意味着有26次，他通过自己的狙击镜，看到26张特写的人脸——他看得到那些人的眼睛颜色，他能看出来他们早上有没有刮胡子，他能看到在自己的子弹射穿他们眉心的前一秒，他们是不是正为某个蹩脚的笑话大笑不止。”  
Steve盯着自己的脚，感到有点恶心。他发出一声尖锐的抽气声。  
“这就是他总和混蛋搅合在一起的原因，”他说，“因为他觉得自己就是个坏蛋，因为……”  
“他觉得自己不该得到美好的事物，因为他干过那么多坏事。”Natasha说。“Steve，他执行自己的第一次任务时才18岁，他那时还是个孩子。Barton和我尽全力照顾他，James太擅长自己的工作了，但他每一天都为自己完成工作而自责不已。这份工作太可怕，但是我们都精于本职，而且我们是在为国尽忠。”  
“我还以为你是俄罗斯人。”Steve虚弱地玩笑道。  
“我很小的时候就被美国化了。”她撇撇嘴，“我想说的是，我猜，Barton和我很多年前就已经妥协了，但是James仍在挣扎。他是个好人——他聪明又勇敢，忠心耿耿、充满热情。不幸的是，他觉得自已应该为自己的所作所为赎罪。”  
Steve发出一声沉重的叹息，一部分的他希望自己从未问出口，但另一部分又庆幸自己问了。Bucky觉得自己应该为在为国尽忠期间抹杀的26条人命自我惩罚。也许爱上Tyler这种人，然后再被甩，就是他偿还罪孽的方式。  
但是那不再是了，如果Steve坚持下去的话。  
他一口气喝完自己的冰茶，转身面向Natasha，她还在若有所思地小口啃着自己的椒盐卷饼。  
“如果你不介意，Nat，”他轻声说，“我得去看看Bucky。我有些话必须告诉他不可。”  
他站起身，拍掉身上的饼屑，把包装纸和空茶瓶扔进垃圾箱。Natasha扬起眉，但是并未显露出惊讶的模样。  
“好吧，”她说，“回头见。”  
~  
Bucky已经有好几天没回过家了。八月通常是他最忙的时候——每个周末都被婚礼占满了，而他的工作日则是在不同的蛋糕店、花房、餐厅和婚礼场地之间来回奔波，要不是他一直勤勉地把一切都记在本子上，还往自己黑莓手机的日程表里塞满了时间安排，他早就焦头烂额、错漏百出了。  
Bucky一关上自家大门，就把身上的工作装扒了个干净，换上T恤和拳击短裤，从冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒，这之后他就必须得坐下来，继续处理明天的事务。天气炎热，待在公寓里让他非常不舒服，但他也没别的地方可去——他的公寓连个阳台也没有。  
Bucky刚打算坐下就听见一阵敲门声，他皱起眉，把啤酒放在流理台上，穿过公寓去开门。  
Steve就站在门外，脸上带着热气熏出来的绯红，衬衣袖子一直卷到手肘，他的头发翘得乱七八糟，一看就是用手胡乱拨弄的结果，但他真是该死的美极了，Bucky确信，Steve是他在工作日里见过的、出现在他门口最棒的惊喜。  
“嘿！”Bucky的脸上露出一个巨大的笑容，“我这是走什么运啦？”  
Steve没有回答——没有用语言回答。他径直踏进Bucky的公寓，一脸严肃地伸手环抱住Bucky的脖子，把他拉低，然后给了Bucky一个他这辈子有过的最温柔的吻。他们的嘴唇轻柔地彼此磨蹭，Steve的手指滑进了Bucky的头发。  
Bucky因为惊讶瞪大了双眼，但他很快闭眼，双手温柔地拢住Steve的脸庞，全身心投入到这个甜蜜的吻中。Steve就在这儿，在他的公寓里，出乎意料地出现，然后用最温柔的方式吻他，就仿佛他稍一用力，Bucky便会被他弄坏一般。Bucky强迫自己后退。  
“Steve？”他抵在那对柔软的唇上轻声道，“怎么了？出什么事了，甜心？”  
Steve抬着头，用那对大大的蓝眼睛注视着他，他有着Bucky见过最长而浓密的睫毛。  
“你是个好人。”Steve喃喃地回答道。  
Bucky的心跳开始加速。  
“什么？”他说，他完全想不到眼下这状况怎么就发生了。  
“你是个好人，”Steve一边说一边把Bucky拉下来，让两人的额头靠在一起，“我知道你自己不这么想，也知道你觉得自己配不上什么好事情，因为你曾经进过特种部队，但是你错了。你是个好人，James Buchanan Barnes，这一点我很确信，因为哪怕你有那么一点点不好，我也不会爱上你。”  
Bucky倒抽一口气。他感到一阵头晕目眩、双腿发软，因为他确信他没听错Steve刚刚说的话，但是他脑海里有个声音坚持他弄错了。这不可能是真的。  
“不好意思。”Bucky轻声说，“你能……再说一下最后那句？”  
Steve阖了阖眼，露出一个笑容。  
“我爱上你了。”他再一次说道。  
Bucky的心脏在他的胸腔里狂奔，他觉得Steve肯定也能听到他擂鼓般的心跳声。他上前一步，紧紧贴在Steve身前，用一根手指抬起Steve的下巴，直直望入那对迷人的双眼。  
“你能再说一次吗？”  
Steve的笑容越来越大，他踮起脚尖，透过长长的睫毛注视着Bucky，指尖轻轻捏着Bucky的后颈。  
“James Buchanan Barnes，我爱上你了。”  
一声短促的轻笑从Bucky翘起的唇间溜了出来。  
“哦那可太好了，”他呢喃道，“因为我觉得，从你把那块百香果奶油蛋糕喂进我嘴里的那天起，我就爱上你了，而且我一直觉得自己还挺深陷其中无法自拔的。”  
Steve笑了出来，再一次吻上他，这次比之前更加用力。  
“而且你是个好人。”  
“你这么说的话。”Bucky耳语道。  
“你就是。”Steve一边呢喃一边再次吻住他。  
“好吧……”  
Bucky把Steve整个人拢进怀里，在亲吻中把他抱离地面，Steve的双腿盘上Bucky的腰际。Bucky用脚把门踢上，把Steve抱到沙发上，Bucky的手臂从Steve的大腿下支撑起他的重量，慢慢沉下身体坐进沙发。  
他们不断在亲吻的间隙发出轻笑和叹息，动作缓慢又甜蜜，舌头不时蹭过彼此。Bucky的手隔着衬衫在Steve背上上下磨挲，他的心中欢喜不已，因为Steve就在这里，完全属于他，并且爱着他。Steve爱他。尽管Steve已经说了三次，Bucky还是觉得这简直难以置信。  
Steve在他的臂弯中发出幸福的叹息，趴在Bucky身上伸了个懒腰，把头顶在Bucky的劲窝里，发出心满意足的轻哼。Bucky微笑着伸出一只手，搂住Steve瘦弱的身体，另一只手在Steve金色的发间爱抚。  
“你感觉好吗？”Steve轻声说。  
“你在逗我吗？”Bucky觉得自己快要被身体里的快乐撑炸了，“这辈子头一次有我妹妹以外的人说爱我。我不能再好了。”  
Steve抬头在Bucky的下颌印上一个轻柔的吻。  
“我也是。”他说。  
“你认真的？”Bucky惊讶地问，“连Peggy都没说过？”  
“Peggy不算，”Steve笑起来，再一次依偎进Bucky怀里，“她是家人，家人不能算。”  
Bucky笑着把Steve柔软的头发拨向后，在他头顶留下一吻。上帝呀，但他爱死这个男孩儿了，他爱他身上的每一部分，最爱他的一点是，他甚至愿意给一个糟糕如Bucky自己这样的家伙一个机会。  
“我和Nat谈过了。”片刻后Steve小声道，“关于搏击俱乐部。”  
“啊，”Bucky柔声说，“这就说得通了。”  
“拜托请千万别生气。”  
Steve的声音又小又温顺，听起来一点也不像他自己，Bucky的胸口为此有一瞬刺痛，他把Steve搂紧了一点儿。  
“我没生气，”他说，“我怎么可能会生你的气？或者为这个生Natasha的气？”  
“我不知道，”Steve叹息着伸手，抚摸着Bucky的腹部，“我猜我现在明白它为什么是搏击俱乐部了。”  
Bucky微笑，轻轻抚摸着Steve的后背。  
“好吧，”他说，“我猜这也解释了Tyler那件事，哈？”  
Steve在他怀里翻了个身，扭着身体严肃地盯着他。  
“再也别那么干了，好吗？”他说。Bucky扬起眉，看着Steve凑上前在他唇上印下一个温柔的吻，“你是个好人，只有懂得对你好的人才配和你在一起。”  
“你这是在毛遂自荐吗？”Bucky呢喃道，他用鼻子轻轻撞向Steve的面颊。  
“我还以为我早就自愿上门了呢。”Steve说，“你是不是忘记我对你告白的事情啦。”  
Bucky大笑起来，再一次吻上Steve。  
“我完全属于你。”他耳语道。  
“没错，你是我的。”  
“帮个小忙，提醒我下次见到Natasha的时候，在她头上狠狠来一下。”Bucky说。  
Steve皱起眉。  
“为什么？”他问。  
“因为，”Bucky微笑着回答，“她认识了你整整三年，可是直到现在才介绍咱俩认识。不能原谅。”


	17. Chapter 17

“James，我不会让你把这个周日也浪费在躺沙发上打盹的。你必须得出来。”八月中旬的一天里，Natasha在电话里下了通牒。  
Bucky最近忙得不可开交，仿佛全美国的生物都决定在八月举行婚礼，他最近几周都得工作六天——周一到周五干12个小时的活儿，周六则要延长到18小时，因为他得去婚礼现场监督一切。Steve肯定把上周日发生的事情告诉Natasha了，那天他搭乘地铁到曼哈顿，陪着Bucky在沙发上看老电影，结果Bucky哈欠连天，在数部电影期间一直半梦半醒。Bucky为自己的表现感到非常内疚，要知道周日是唯一一个他俩都不用上班的日子，可他却把时间都花在打呼噜上，把自己新鲜出炉的帅气男友晾在一边。  
男朋友。  
喔噢，即便距离他们互表心意那天已经过去了两周，Bucky仍然沉浸在那一刻的幸福之中。Steve突然就出现在他门前，告诉他自己爱上了他，Bucky把这个片段在脑海里不断回放品味，不然他可没法熬过每一个没有Steve在身边的日子。  
但是，他今天凌晨才折腾完这个月的第二场婚礼、得以回家，堪堪睡了六个小时，Natasha就打电话，叫他从床上滚下来。自打从特种部队退役后，Bucky还没有过如此睡眠不足的时候。  
“好吧，”他屈服了，“咱们这是要去哪儿？”  
他简直能听到Natasha的坏笑了。  
“海滩。”她说，“赶紧把啤酒毛巾、还有你自己都带过来。”  
Bucky大翻白眼，最后还是带上沙滩用品，顺路叫上Clint，向着科尼岛进发。  
“这么说，你和Steve现在，算正式在一起了？”在地铁上时，Barton问道，他的腿翘在对面的座位上。  
Bucky一边笑一边伸手揉着自己的头发。  
“谁告诉你的？”  
“Nat。”  
“果然。”  
“所以？”Clint一边追问一边轻轻踹了Bucky一脚，“是真的咯？”  
“是啊，没错。”Bucky回答道。  
Clint发出一个意义不明的小声音，缓缓点头。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”Barton说。  
“你不打算为这个挖苦我？”  
“我干嘛那么干？”Clint皱着眉把手抱在胸口。  
“呃……因为你一向如此？”  
Clint嗤了一声。  
“那是因为你之前总是和混球搅合不清。能和Steve在一起，八成是你这辈子最走运的一件事儿。”他说，“你敢搞砸试试——我能找到一个会打手语的聊天对象已经很不容易了，没被你吓跑的更是独此一家。”  
Bucky笑了。他和Clint已经认识了快十年，尽管他们一直保持着互相讽刺挖苦的竞争关系，但他仍是Bucky最要好的朋友之一。Barton就像他的兄弟一样，对Bucky而言，能让自己的男朋友得到Clint的认可意义非凡。尽管在Bucky看来，根本没人会不喜欢Steve。完全就是没可能的事儿。  
~  
Steve白皙的皮肤上涂满了SPF50的防晒霜，穿着T恤和短裤，坐在阳伞下的沙滩浴巾上，他的速写本搁在膝盖上，正在看Bucky、Sam和Clint以一种相当暴力的方式玩飞盘。他们问过他想不想一起玩，但是老实说，Steve更想凉凉快快地呆在一边、当个观众，欣赏三位身材完美的半裸男在沙滩上跑来跑去的英姿，同时还能避免自己被晒伤。  
另外，考虑到这三位退伍军人玩飞盘的方式真是史无前例得粗暴，Steve也加入进去的话，八成会不小心受伤，那样Peggy一定会宰了他。  
说到Peggy，她正和Natasha一起躺在不远处的浴巾上。两个人用手肘撑着身子聊天，眼睛全隐藏在巨大的墨镜后面，活像在搞什么阴谋活动。她们俩一起的时候总是散发出这种气场——当然啦，她们绝没有什么叵测的居心，但是Steve经常会觉得，她们的话题多半都是他自己。  
他的视线重新落回到速写本上，继续描绘Bucky的身体，然后突然之间，Clint Barton就一屁股坐在他的浴巾上，粗鲁地打断了他。  
“老兄！”Clint大声道，接着他就打起了手语，“我有个点子，你得来帮个忙。”  
Barton尽全力快速地解释了他的计划，Steve被逗得笑了起来。  
“你们两个是在计划什么呐？”Peggy对他们喊道。  
“没什么，”Steve回答道，“我们要去买点儿冰淇淋。”  
他们当然不是去买冰淇淋的。他跟着Clint走到一个卖各种沙滩用品的小摊前，买了好几把水枪，在供游人冲洗沙子的龙头边灌满了水。他们小心翼翼地把水枪藏在身后，走回朋友堆，一副什么都没发生的样子。没人想到他们会突然袭击。  
Clint举起自己的水枪，以超凡的准头射中了Peggy和Natasha，Steve则冲着Sam和Bucky开枪。他直接命中了Bucky的脸。  
“嘿，你这个小混蛋！”Bucky一边大喊，一边做了个完美的规避动作，Steve的下一枪直直射在了Sam的肚脐眼上。  
Sam高声尖叫，Steve大笑起来，紧接着就不得不躲开，因为Bucky正向他冲过来，但Bucky还是设法从Steve手里抢到了一把水枪。现在他俩装备相当，Steve对Bucky高超的射击技术有了亲身体验——Bucky把水射进了他张开的嘴里。没过几分钟他俩就湿透了，Steve的头发平展展地黏在头上，水直往眼睛里流，Bucky追上他，一把把他抱起来，像个美式橄榄球员那样把他擒抱摔倒在沙子上。  
“你这混球！”Steve大笑着挣扎，试图把自己的T恤拉平——Bucky把他的衣服拉了起来，正贴着他赤裸的皮肤吹气，发出扑哧扑哧的声音。  
“你挑事儿，你负责！”Bucky开心回嘴，Steve在他怀里扭个不停，他一边跟着他动作，一边还得小心躲开Steve尖锐的手肘和膝盖。直到Steve笑得呼吸困难，Bucky才停下动作放开他，好让他从口袋里掏出自己的吸入器。他们双双瘫倒在沙滩上，正巧看见Natasha追上Clint的那一瞬间——他们俩已经追着跑了好一会儿了。  
“你永远别想活捉我，Romanoff！”Clint高声尖叫，下一秒Natasha就用一种Steve只在动作片里看到过的招式放倒了他——她直直跃入空中，双腿盘上Clint的双肩，接着一拧身，Clint就被带倒，摔了个狗啃泥。  
Bucky大笑出声，Peggy在一边鼓掌欢呼。  
“刚才那一招绝对是黑寡妇招牌动作。”他一边笑，一边用双手把湿头发向后捋，“萨拉热窝（译注：位于南斯拉夫中部）以后就没见过了！”  
Steve边笑边看Clint大声求饶，Natasha把他的胳膊别在背后，坐在他背上，脸上带着满意的微笑。  
“该死，”Sam一边说一边一屁股坐在Steve和Bucky身边，一副完全被折服的样子。“刚才那招绝对不应该让我这么欲火焚身的。”  
Steve看着Bucky在Sam背上落下衷心的一巴掌。  
“老兄，你要是受不了一个能用大腿折断男人脖子的姑娘的话，也不可能在两周后娶她为妻了。”  
“该死的没错。”Sam的脸上浮现出一个巨大的笑容。  
上帝啊，但是Steve真是爱死这帮家伙了。他们绝不仅是他的朋友——他们是他的家人，他打从心眼里感激上天，让他得以遇见他们，而只要一想到自己也是这个大家庭中的一员，并为他们每一个人所深爱，他就感到无比荣耀。  
~  
这一个月以来Steve一直忙着做各种婚礼蛋糕，现在恶果开始出现了。他在四周之内完成了六个蛋糕，还捡回了自己熬夜的坏习惯，裱花装饰一直忙到凌晨。总的来说，他这个月比Bucky要好过一点，但是，他已经能够感觉到胃酸带来的不祥的灼烧感，这预示着他很可能要胃溃疡发作，所以他把自己能找出来的药都吃了，期望能拖延发作的时间——在Sam和Natasha的婚礼结束之前，他不能慢下来。他只剩下几天的时间了。  
他想要做出一个，足以匹配沙皇公主和驸马的蛋糕杰作，但是一如既往，Steve怎么都没法确定自己还保持在轨道上。那应该是个三层的椭圆形香草海绵蛋糕，里面填满香气浓郁的百香果奶油。外层的糖霜应该是鸭蛋那样的浅蓝绿色，周围裱满装饰——一圈白色的扇形花冠，涂上金色的装饰花纹，再装点以象牙色的糖珍珠。  
Steve的期望完全凌驾于他眼前的蛋糕之上，他已经给蛋糕重新铺了两次翻糖皮，因为他总觉得颜色不大对劲。他对于第三次的颜色是否正确也不确定，但是Peggy威胁他，再敢重新铺翻糖就剁掉他的手指头。但是它看上去还是不对头，而随着时间的流逝，Steve胃里的灼烧感也越来越严重。  
~  
Bucky正在竭尽全力克制自己杀人的欲望。  
“看在上帝的份上，Mario，”他咬牙切齿地看着眼前倒霉的花艺师，“我要的是白杜鹃、白玫瑰和蓝色的兰花。你给我的是粉杜鹃、白玫瑰和雪青色的兰花。这些花完全派不上用场，Mario！颜色不对。”  
花艺师带着歉意耸肩，刚要说话，Bucky的手机就在他口袋里唱起了歌儿。他发出一声沉重的叹息，把手机掏出来，满心乞求别再出什么岔子——距离Natasha和Sam的婚礼只剩下两天了。他冲Mario打了个手势，接起电话。  
“你好？”  
“我需要你马上过来，把Steve从那个该死的蛋糕前拖走。”盛怒的Peggy在电话另一头说道，“不然我拼死也要阻止他，免得他把自己搞到过劳死。”  
Bucky一边用拇指和食指揉捏鼻梁一边再一次叹息出声。  
“他怎么了？”  
“他今天已经给蛋糕重新上了两次糖霜，浪费了整整两大份翻糖，就因为他觉得颜色不对，事实上颜色根本完美。他这一整天都在喝解酸剂，我觉得他再这么给自己施压下去，一定会得胃溃疡。”  
“好吧，”Bucky一边说一边瞥了一眼一旁局促不安的花艺师，“给我一个小时？我得回家拿上这个周末要用的东西，然后我就直接过来。这样明天一早我们就能从你们家出发，我也能在必要的时候把Steve压在床上。”  
“多谢你，”Peggy松了一口气，“我本来想自己把他拖走的，但我力气不够大，Sam又不在家，不能代劳。”  
“我会尽快赶过去。”  
他挂掉电话，做了个深呼吸，然后转向Mario。  
“好了，直接告诉我——你能不能给我弄来白杜鹃、白玫瑰和蓝兰花，然后在周六早上送到纽约上州。”  
花艺师看上去一脸疲惫，但他还是缓慢点点头。  
“我会尽全力做到。”  
~  
一个小时多一点儿后，Bucky就抵达了面包房。Peggy一脸盛怒。  
“他不肯听我的。”Bucky一走进门、把自己的东西放到地上，她就说道，“那个蛋糕绝对一点问题都没有，但他脑子里总觉得它不够完美，根本就是悲剧。”  
Bucky给了她一个小小的笑容。  
“让我看看我能做点什么。”  
“把他拽走，如果有必要的话，直接扛他上楼。”Peggy说，“就是，拜托了，让他别龟毛得给自己施加那么多压力。”  
Peggy转身进了自己的小办公室，Bucky绕过柜台，走向厨房。Steve又把糖搞得一身都是，举着一个填满白色浓稠糖霜的裱花袋到处折腾。在他面前的转台上，从小到大、分别摆着三个椭圆的单层蛋糕，每一层看上去都华丽无比。蛋糕颜色忠诚地体现出设计意图，完美地匹配了Peggy的伴娘裙，上面装点着一半裱花、一半手绘的花纹，和他们的灵感来源加特契纳宫彩蛋一模一样。在蛋糕旁摆着一个精巧的架子，上面固定着一个用杏仁蛋白糖做的彩蛋的翻版。  
“哇哦，”他喘息道，“这简直太惊人了。”  
Steve的视线从裱花嘴上挪了过来，皱起眉头。  
“一点儿也不。”  
“你这是在说什么呢？”Bucky不敢置信地说，“这是我这辈子见过最完美的东西了！要不是我早知道这是翻糖做的，我肯定会以为是个真的加特契纳宫彩蛋呢。”  
Steve再一次皱起眉头。  
“它就是不太对劲……”他一边说，一边眯起眼睛审视着蛋糕。  
Bucky叹了口气，突然就理解了Peggy面对Steve时的挫败感。  
“你看，”他轻声道，“也许你该休息上一会儿？洗个澡，吃点儿东西，然后再继续。那样你就会发现它有多漂亮了。”  
“不。”Steve蹦出个简洁的回答，仍然盯着蛋糕研究个不停。  
“好吧，”Bucky发出一声沉重的叹息，“我本不想这么干的。我本来希望能和你讲道理，但是看来这行不通。话说在前面，你这是自找的。”  
Steve向Bucky投去一道锐利的目光，但是他还没来得及反应，就被Bucky轻而易举地抱到空中，然后直接被甩到了他的右肩膀上。  
“Bucky，你他妈的把我放下！”他愤怒道。  
“做不到，Steve。”Bucky淡然道，他完全无视了Steve砸在他后背上的肘击——Steve挣扎扭动，试图脱身站回地面，但是失败得非常彻底。“Peggy说你要把自己搞病了，而那是我们都不想看到的事情。”  
被扛上楼的一路，Steve一直在抗议，不停捶打Bucky的后背，最后被Bucky粗暴地扔在自己的沙发上。如果目光能杀人，Bucky早就被Steve的怒视扎到体无完肤了。  
“这他妈一点也不好笑，Bucky，”他咬牙切齿地说，“我正努力调整蛋糕上的装饰呢——”  
“它根本不需要调整！”Bucky打断他，“Steve，那个蛋糕已经很完美了！它非常漂亮。它简直就是个杰作，而你自己是唯一一个看不到这点的人，你这样下去会害自己在Sam和Nat的大日子里胃溃疡发作的，真那样的话，这个蛋糕再完美也毫无意义，你会因病无法出席婚礼，而他们一定会为此心碎！”  
他看着Steve的视线从自己脸上滑向地板，落到Steve自己的脚上。Bucky再一次叹气，跪在Steve身前的地毯上，双手轻轻放在Steve嶙峋的膝头。  
“相信我——他们宁愿你带着一个不那么完美的蛋糕、健健康康地出席他们的婚礼，也不想得到一个完美的蛋糕，却无法在典礼上看到你的身影。”  
Steve再一次抬眼看向他，脸上不再挂着愤怒，取而代之的是疲惫。  
“我猜你是对的。”他咕哝道。  
“我当然是对的，”Bucky说，“早在一个半小时之前、Peggy让你停下的时候，你就该听她的话。”  
Steve扬起一边眉毛。  
“你把自己当成什么了，我老妈？”  
“不，”Bucky笑了，“我是你的男朋友——你犯傻的时候，我有义务给你一脚，把你踹清醒。”  
Steve的嘴角翘起一个细小的弧度，他挪开了视线。  
“我的男朋友，哈？”  
“没错。”  
“你是个混蛋。”Steve说，但他此刻已经露出了一个真心的笑容。  
“你爱我。”  
“是呀。”Steve叹息道，他把手滑进Bucky的双手里，轻轻捏了捏，“非常不幸的是，我的确爱你。”  
Bucky笑得一脸傻气，然后跪坐起身，凑上前，在Steve额上印下一吻。  
“来吧，”他说，“你去洗个澡，我给你弄点东西吃。然后我们去把蛋糕组装起来，因为你已经没法把完美变得更完美了。”  
Steve笑了。  
“好的。”他轻声道。  
~  
Steve实在痛恨承认自己错了。他本打算坚守在结婚蛋糕前、自己的阵地上，不管Peggy和Bucky如何阻挠也绝不屈服，但当他站在喷出热水的莲蓬头下时，他才意识到他们是对的——他再那样折腾下去，一定会把自己搞生病。  
洗好澡擦干身体后，他吃掉了Bucky摆在他面前的起司三明治，乖乖倒出所有需要吃的药片，喝了一大口解酸剂，好把药片都咽下去，然后才下楼、进到面包房里。在Peggy的帮助下，他把三层蛋糕挨个放在阶梯形的金色蛋糕架上，那枚花纹全部纯手工绘制的法贝热彩蛋稳稳地放在顶部金色的支架上。只需要再把蛋糕包装好、冷藏起来，就可以在明天运去纽约上州。  
几个小时之后，他们做完了全部准备工作，Steve也向Peggy道了歉，现在他正近乎全裸地躺在床上，Bucky就蜷缩在他身边，头靠在Steve的肩窝里，Steve抚摸着Bucky那头散发出椰子香气的棕发。  
“对不起，我偶尔会表现得像个固执的混蛋。”他轻声道。  
“没关系。”Bucky的手爱抚过Steve微微下陷的腹部，“我已经开始习惯了。”  
Steve笑了。  
“我不过是有点完美主义，”他继续道，“我有点儿……当我遇见一个人，并且得以渐渐了解他的时候，就会在脑子里想，我以后要给他做一个什么样的结婚蛋糕。我已经为Natasha和Sam的蛋糕筹划了好久，我只是想要成品完美无瑕。”  
“你在脑子里给你朋友们设计结婚蛋糕？”Bucky一副被逗笑了的样子。  
“你可别告诉我你没想象过自己朋友的婚礼。”  
“被你发现了！”Bucky咯咯笑起来。  
Steve笑着吻了吻Bucky的头发。他喜欢这样——心满意足地和他依偎在床上。他们安静了片刻后，Steve再次开口。  
“我能问个奇怪的问题吗？”  
“怎么啦？”Bucky喃喃地说。  
“你在脑子里计划过自己的婚礼吗？”  
Bucky抬头望向Steve，两根眉毛都翘了起来。  
“没有细想过。”他说。  
“为什么？”  
Bucky给了他一个微笑，重新躺回他肩头，一只手磨挲着Steve裸露出的胯部。  
“因为我不想要那些，”他轻声说，“我不想举行什么盛大的婚礼，也不想要拥挤的宾客，或者鲜花和蛋糕这些昂贵的花哨玩意儿。我希望能在某个平常的清晨醒来，然后说，‘嘿，我们今天结婚吧’。不想搞什么复杂的东西，你明白我的意思。就是直接搭一趟航班，一到拉斯维加斯就去结婚，带着一脑袋闪粉、胳膊底下夹一束粉色的火鹤花——只有我，以及和我共度人生的伴侣。”  
Steve笑出声。  
“听起来挺有趣的。”  
“那难道不是结婚的意义所在吗？”Bucky开心地说，用鼻子轻轻磨蹭Steve的肩头。  
“没错。”Steve笑着同意，“我等不及要过周末了。Nat和Sam真是天生一对儿——婚礼会很棒的。”  
“你说的没错，”Bucky说，“会非常棒的。”  
“你也有意识到，”Steve轻声说，“我打算在这个周末和你在床上大搞特搞，对吧？”  
“哦真的吗？”  
Bucky的声音里满含笑意。  
“真的，”Steve笑了回去，“我已经在那家酒店里有过一次美好的回忆，毫无疑问我想要再来几次。”  
“既然如此，”Bucky无辜地说，“我怎么可能阻止得了你呢？”


	18. Chapter 18

Bucky仰面把自己砸在酒店奢华的大床上，身体被柔软的床铺轻轻弹起，Steve扑通一声砸在他旁边，他咧嘴笑了起来。  
“我们可算是熬到头了，”Bucky一边叹气一边伸了个大大的懒腰，“我还以为我们永远也到不了了呢。”  
“那可不是我的错，”Steve坏笑道，“开车的是Peggy。”  
“没错，但看地图的可是你！”  
Steve放声大笑，滚过来侧着身体，轻轻吻上Bucky的脸颊，Bucky马上把Steve瘦小的身体抱在自己怀里，拉着他进行一场真正的接吻，手指爱抚过那头金色的头发。  
Bucky已经迅速适应了这一切。这天早上，他在煎培根的香味中醒来，Steve穿着T恤和拳击短裤，正在厨房里蹑手蹑脚地为Bucky做早餐。这之前还从没有人为他做过早餐，这感觉实在是太棒了。  
那之后，他们把结婚蛋糕、连同每个人在婚礼上要穿的服装打包上面包房的小卡车，Bucky跟着Steve和Peggy爬上车，Natasha、Sam和Clint则开着轿车跟在后面。他们在前往酒店的路上花了太多时间，因为他们开错了路。上一次Bucky开车载Steve的时候可没发生这种事儿——他租来的车里有一架卫星导航仪。  
虽然比预期要迟，他们最终还是抵达了酒店，被旅途折腾得灰头土脸疲惫不堪。大家决定把自己的东西拿回房间后，先休息片刻，然后再下楼忙活正事儿。但是Bucky得承认，比起婚礼那些纷杂的事务，他更愿意和Steve忙点儿不同的事儿。  
Steve轻咬Bucky的下唇，一边微笑，一边用自己的鼻子磨蹭Bucky的。  
“你知道，”他轻声呢喃，抵在Bucky唇上的嘴几乎没有挪动，“我真的很想在这张床上对你做各种各样的事。”  
Bucky轻笑。  
“这家酒店到底是哪里特别，总能让你欲火焚身？”  
“我不知道，”Steve坏笑着说，“我觉得比起酒店，还是你对我的影响比较大：浑身赤裸地躺在这张舒服到不像话的大床上，在我身下呻吟不止。”  
Bucky的呼吸滞了一下，唇间泄出一声明显的呻吟。  
“你简直是在谋杀，Stevie。”他咕哝着，手掌用力顺着Steve的身侧滑下去。  
Steve的回答是一声轻笑，他向前凑了凑，消灭掉两人之间那一毫米的距离，再次啃上Bucky的下唇。  
Bucky能感到热流在自己的小腹聚集，他的裤子越来越紧。他很好奇他们是不是有足够的时间来……  
“小伙子们？”Peggy一边轻轻敲门，一边在门外呼唤，“Natasha和Sam已经好了。你们准备好下楼了吗？”  
Steve轻轻松松就从Bucky身边滚了开去，滑下床边，Bucky再一次呻吟出声。  
“未完待续。”Steve轻声耳语，然后带着一脸无辜的表情走向房门。  
“你真是个怪物。”Bucky嘶鸣。  
Steve一边坏笑一边为Peggy打开房门。  
“好啦，”Steve对她说，“我们都准备好了！”  
Bucky翻身躺平，做了几次深呼吸，指望自己半硬的阴茎能软下来，然后赶在Peggy发现之前滚下床。  
上帝啊，他完全不知道Steve到底为什么能如此轻易地让他欲火焚身，但他爱死这个了。  
~  
“你觉得如何啊，大公殿下？”Bucky带着喜气洋洋的得意微笑穿过宽阔的草坪，一边走向Natasha一边问道。  
“我觉得这里美极了。”她紧跑几步，一把抱住Bucky的脖子。  
Bucky微笑着抱紧Natasha。他一直都很喜欢Natasha，即便在她当他指挥官的那几年也是如此。她聪慧又美丽，脾气火爆，散发出致命的吸引力，可以这么说，她是Bucky最喜欢的家伙之一。Natasha喜欢Bucky为她挑选的婚礼举办地，这让Bucky满心欢喜。  
“很好，”他说，“我没有把俄罗斯元素搞得太夸张吧？”  
Natasha笑着放开他。  
“完全没有。我喜欢俄罗斯风情。还有那些鸭子！那些鸭子是酒店自带的吗？”  
“不是，我专门运进来的。”Bucky说，“这些鸭子来自乌拉尔山——它们为了跨洋旅行，还专门办了护照之类的手续！”  
Natasha一巴掌拍在他胳膊上，Bucky嘶了一声，然后对她露出笑容。  
“我都没说过谢谢，”Nat柔声说，“我知道我们这两个客户简直就是噩梦，完全没花一分力气，所有事情都推到你身上……”  
“有人给我帮了点忙，”Bucky插嘴，“Steve帮我选了婚宴的菜单。”  
“那我得为这个好好感谢Steve。”她说，“但是说真的，James，你在之前三个月里做了这么多，我知道光凭我和Sam是绝对找不到这么棒的地方举行婚礼的，更别提搞定其他的事儿了。我当初说我们一点想法也没有的时候，我确实是那个意思。”  
“真的，公主殿下，这没什么。”Bucky笑着说，“你是我的朋友，你花钱雇我来为你做这一切。我非常高兴能为你效劳。”  
“说到这个，我很确定你获得了点意外收入。”Nat对着他坏笑。  
Bucky大笑起来，瞥了眼Steve的方向，他正站在餐厅地台上，一边指着酒店外部精美的木质装饰一边和Sam交谈。  
“是啊，通常来说，我不太能获得一个帅男友作为工作报酬。”  
Natasha凑近，压低声音道。  
“你就等着看他明天穿上正装的样子吧。”  
Bucky的视线挪回Natasha身上，扬起一边眉毛。  
“你知道什么我不知道的事儿？”  
“哦没错。”她一边说一边挽住Bucky的胳膊，“现在，来吧——我们得彩排婚礼了。”  
~  
这一整天里，Steve几乎没办法把自己的视线从Bucky身上撕开。从早上Bucky从Steve的床上下来、穿着拳击短裤吃早餐的时候起，Steve就一心想上了他。不幸的是，他没有时间——这实在是太可惜了，因为Bucky半梦半醒的迷糊模样真是可爱得没天理。他的头发乱糟糟的，脸上挂着大大的笑容走向Steve，伸手环抱住他的腰，额头轻轻靠在Steve脑后的头发里，等着早餐做好。  
然后他们出发上路，等到终于抵达的时候，Steve决意要挑逗Bucky，一边咬他的下嘴唇，一边告诉他他多想在这张酒店大床上搞他。Steve一直带着玩闹的心态，身体也很冷静，但是他们走出酒店房间的瞬间，Steve就被一项认知重重击在心口——他感到史无前例得性挫败。  
他们有整整一个月没有做爱——整个八月里Bucky都忙得团团转，Steve也没轻松到哪里去。等他们好不容易找到机会独处，至少有一个人已经筋疲力尽，除了亲吻，完全没力气干别的。  
Steve花了很久去考虑，到底是Bucky身上的哪一点，让他对性的态度转变得如此天翻地覆——这码子事儿以前完全不重要，尽管他和自己之前两个床伴之间的体验称得上不错，但是他毫无性活动的时候也绝不会想念那些，然后Bucky就突然间冒出来，不出片刻就让Steve心跳加速——Bucky Barnes眨着他的蓝眼睛，脸上挂着漂亮的笑容，帅气又迷人……他还在他们的第一次时，任由Steve对他的身体为所欲为。  
从那以后，Steve满脑子都是把Bucky扒个精光，带着他回到床上去，抚摸他、品尝他、听他叫床和爆粗，在高潮的时候呼喊Steve的名字。这个男人身上的一切都如此吸引他，不管Steve如何努力，仍然无法抑制自己对他无限的渴求。之前一整月里，Steve有数次机会让Bucky全裸躺在自己的床上，却没法对他做任何事。Steve的忍耐力已经到达极限，他觉得自己随时都可能崩溃，当着大庭广众的面，不管不顾地把Bucky钉在墙上，把他按得跪倒在地，双手插进那头柔软的棕发，把阴茎捅进那对引人犯罪的饱满双唇间。到了现在这个地步，他已经不在乎什么公然猥亵罪了。  
Bucky对于自己对Steve产生的影响一无所知。他正站在宽阔的翠绿草坪上，如鱼得水地带着Natasha和Sam彩排婚礼仪式的各项流程，与此同时，Steve正坐在Peggy身边注视着他。Bucky完全没有意识到，当自己微笑、蓝眼睛的眼角泛起细小的鱼尾纹时，Steve的心脏是如何热烈地搏动。Bucky没有意识到，当他一边思考一边抚摸自己后颈的时候，Steve脑子里唯一的念头就是吻上那里的皮肤，而当Bucky一边说话一边比划双手，Steve渴望能将那双手钉在Bucky脸侧，在那具线条饱满结实的躯体上方伸展身体。  
Steve在椅子上不舒服地扭动着，撕开自己的视线望向手中的提词卡——他将作为Sam的伴郎在婚礼上演讲。Steve开始咬自己的下唇。  
“你还好吗？”Peggy一边问，一边靠向Steve。她坐在他听力受损的那一侧，不得不倾斜身体，好让Steve能看到自己的脸。  
Steve抬头瞟了她一眼，露出一个紧绷的微笑。  
“我很好。”他咕哝道。  
“你会没事儿的，你知道。”她一边说一边指向他手中的卡片。  
Steve点点头，庆幸挚友误将自己的性挫败当成焦虑引起的不适。再有几分钟，他就得起身，去酒店厨房检查蛋糕——目前蛋糕已经被冷藏，就等明天一早组装完成。Steve已经绝望到急需去干一件和他男友毫无干系的随便什么事儿，只要能占掉他的双手和大脑就行。Steve围着蛋糕转来转去，对裱花做最后一次修饰，拿出自己的应急工具包，在翻糖上补充几道手绘的螺旋花纹和圆点，这起初还算有效，但是很快Peggy就来喊他去地台吃晚餐。  
晚餐期间大家的兴致高涨，他们边吃边聊，红酒喝了一杯又一杯。Steve心不在焉地玩弄着自己的餐巾，只为把自己的手占住，免得他忍不住在桌子底下摸上Bucky的大腿。  
“所以技术上来讲，你能把面包卷当成弹道导弹使吗？”Sam玩笑道。  
“哦当然可以。”Clint说，“只要你能计算出你拿来当弹药的随便什么东西的质量和密度，同时参考风速风向，加入弹药的弹道长度参数，并且提供足够的发射冲力，你就可以轻松地用一枚面包卷杀人。”  
“我敢说这些你都能算出来。”Peggy笑着说。  
“啊，”Bucky插嘴，“但你可没法用面包卷打近战。”  
“不，要在近距离伤害敌方目标，你可能得用干掉的牛角面包才成。”Nat同意道。  
“你不是这么干过一次吗？”Clint说，“在布达佩斯。”  
Bucky坐直了身子。  
“哦，这肯定是我加入之前的事儿！”  
“的确是。”Natasha露出个坏笑，“差点被我弄死的那个家伙就是Clint，武器是MRE的牛角面包。”  
“恶~~~~~~~！”Sam恶心得把脸皱成一团，大声道，“那些玩意儿简直可怕死了。”  
Peggy微微皱眉。  
“MRE？”她问。  
“军队野战配给口粮，”Bucky解释道，“单独包装，恶心到家。除非饿得快死了，否则绝不要吃那些东西。”  
“你知道，”Clint热切地看着Natasha，“我记得在布达佩斯，你还用过咸饼干……”  
“是啊，牛角面包没能置你于死地，我只好把咸饼干当飞镖使！”  
除了Steve之外的大伙儿全都笑得前仰后合，但Steve现在全心投注在手指间的餐巾上，好让自己忘记，坐在他身边的Bucky身上飘来的味道有多么好闻。不幸的是，Bucky注意到了，他把手温柔地覆在Steve手上。  
“你还好吗，甜心？”  
Steve抬起头点了点。餐桌边的大家仍在讨论烘焙糕点充作武器弹药的可能性，但Bucky此刻的注意力全在Steve身上，他的眼里满是担心。  
“我很好。”他小声咕哝着，尽可能倾斜身子，好贴近Bucky的耳畔，“我只是，这一整天都在努力不要想象你赤身裸体躺在楼上那张大床上的景象，我觉得我快要撑不住了。”  
他能听见Bucky屏住呼吸的声音，Steve带着坏笑，看着他的男朋友轻轻扭动了下身体。  
“你想上楼吗？”Bucky耳语道。  
Steve迅速朝桌上瞥了一眼——没人注意到他们的悄悄话。  
“五分钟后和我在楼上汇合。”  
他轻轻捏了捏Bucky的手，然后拉开椅子，轻声向众人道别。他向酒店客房走去的途中，听见Peggy正在告诉大家，他为伴郎演讲的事儿有点紧张，不用太担心。Steve笑起来——那样Bucky就更容易脱身了，只需借口上楼查看Steve是否安好即可。就算他们之后没回到餐桌上，也不会有人在意的。  
~  
如果你一心想着上床，那短短的五分钟也能变得艰难而漫长，而Bucky已经尽快在这期间离开餐厅、走到房间门口敲响房门。Steve一打开房门，就伸手抓住Bucky的衬衫前襟，一把把他拽进房间，甩上门后把他粗暴地压在门板上。Steve把自己激动的身体紧紧压在Bucky身上，一只嶙峋的膝盖挤进Bucky的大腿间，透过眼睫毛，性感火辣地注视着Bucky。  
“我还记得你上次把我甩在门上的时候。”Bucky说，他的呼吸又急又喘。  
“是吗？”Steve呢喃着，长而纤细的手指顺着Bucky的衬衫下摆滑了进去，“在我印象里，你那晚被操得一塌糊涂。”  
“我今晚也能被操得一塌糊涂吗？”Bucky满怀希望地问道，那双蓝眼睛里的瞳孔变得又大又暗，双手用力扶上Steve身侧。  
Steve露出一个不怀好意的笑容。  
“我觉得可以这么说……”  
Bucky呻吟出声，Steve把他拉下来和他接吻，动作坚决而强硬，一如他们的第一次，那晚，Steve在Bucky客厅的长绒地毯上和他来了一场狂野的性爱。Steve的舌头急切地伸进Bucky的嘴里，手指迅速解开他的衬衫纽扣。  
他们为了迅速扒光彼此搞得一团糟，动作粗暴急切、毫无优雅和技巧可言，踢掉鞋子的动作太过用力，致使他们的鞋在房间里乱飞，手肘被缠在袖子里，脚趾被绊在裤管里。Bucky放声大笑，脱掉内裤时摇摇晃晃地倒在Steve瘦小的身体上，Steve也笑了起来，拖着Bucky和他一同倒在床上，把他按平在枕头上。  
Steve立马啃上Bucky颈部的皮肤，他温柔的动作让Bucky大声呻吟，手指深陷进Steve的头发里。  
“别在那儿留下痕迹，Stevie，”他哼哼着说，但仍然自动自发地扭开头，好让Steve更方便地吻遍他的脖子——这已经变成了他本能的一部分。“如果我戴着一枚显眼的吻痕去参加Nat的婚礼，她一定会杀了咱俩。”  
“那我只能在露不出来的地方留痕迹了。”Steve说着，唇舌挪到Bucky的锁骨上，开始温柔地吮吸那里。  
他喜欢Bucky柔软的泣音、从床上拱起的身体，和他在Steve头发里收紧的手指。  
“操，Steve，”Bucky喘息道，“我绝不是在抱怨，可你今天这是怎么了？”  
Steve放开Bucky锁骨上的皮肤，退开身满意地看着那枚圆圆的紫色痕迹，那是他亲口吸出来的，还带着唾液湿润的水光。  
“因为之前的一整个月里我都没能进入你。”Steve回答道。  
Bucky咬住自己的嘴唇。  
“上帝呀，如果我知道你这么迫不及待想上我……”  
“嗯……没关系。”Steve呢喃着，一路啃咬上Bucky的胸膛，“只不过，我今天非要把你操到爽得失去意识不可。”  
他用力咬上Bucky的左胸，Bucky睁大了双眼嘶嘶痛呼，Steve为Bucky高高拱起身体的反应露出笑容。  
“要命……再做一次……”  
Steve笑出声，缓缓沿着Bucky的身体下挪，把咬痕印满Bucky的腹部和大腿，然后再温柔地吻住泛红的皮肤给予安抚。他喜欢Bucky嘴里溢出的小声音，那些软糯的哀泣和尖锐的气音，而他更爱Bucky的指甲陷进他头皮的刺痛感。Steve完全可以承受一些粗暴的对待——事实上，他已经开始享受那个了。每个人都把他当成易碎的玻璃娃娃对待，但Bucky从不这样。Bucky从不害怕把他推来搡去，或是把他扔在床上，Steve不禁开始好奇，如果Bucky按住他的头，用阴茎塞满他的嘴，他会有多享受被噎住的快感。  
光是这样想一想，Steve就忍不住呻吟出声，他的口腔里开始大量分泌唾液，一股焦灼袭上他的身体，他简直等不及要用双唇包裹住那根硬挺。Steve在Bucky的大腿间调整好位置，把鼻子深深埋进那从粗糙的毛发里用力吸气，麝香味让他目眩神迷，他沿着Bucky的阴茎下方，一路从底部舔至龟头，留下一条水迹。  
“操，舒服……”Bucky咬牙呻吟，他的手指在Steve发间收得更紧，刺痛让Steve的双眼开始分泌泪水。  
Steve发出嘶声，紧闭双眼享受那阵刺痛，甜美的热流开始在他腿间汇集。不幸的是，Bucky误解了Steve的反应，他的手指立刻松开了。  
“不……”Steve嘶哑地低吟，他一把抓住Bucky的手腕，把他的手重新放回自己的头顶，“继续那样。”  
“我没伤到你？”Bucky喘息道，他的蓝眼睛里流露出担忧的神色，沿着身体看向自己腿间，Steve正手脚并用地趴在那里。  
“没有。”Steve的眼睛微微闭起，唇舌沿着Bucky的阴茎向上、再缓慢一路向下吮吸，“我喜欢那个。”  
谢天谢地，那是Bucky所需的全部鼓励了，因为Steve刚把肿胀的头部裹进自己嘴里，Bucky的手指就重新埋进Steve的发间，收紧拉扯、让Steve呻吟出声。  
Steve在过去的人生里并没有过多少插入式性爱，但是他对口交可是绝对经验丰富。如果他对自己足够诚实，他就会承认，他热爱把老二含在嘴里的感觉，他喜欢硬热胀大的柱体在舌头上留下的沉甸甸的重量。Bucky的长度并不夸张，但是粗得恰到好处，为了把Bucky完全吞进去，Steve的嘴唇被撑得大开。  
Bucky似乎怎么也忍不住向上挺胯的动作，他在Steve用力吮吸的时候把自己推进Steve口腔的更深处，所以Steve干脆放弃了自己挪动头部的动作，保持静止了一小会儿，任由Bucky操他的嘴，唾液顺着Bucky的阴茎向下滑落。Bucky的手指用力拉扯着他的头发，上帝啊，Steve爱死这个了。他爱阴茎头部戳中他软腭时引起的呕吐反射，尤其爱Bucky迷失于口交带来的快感中的模样。他看上去美极了，头后仰陷在枕头里，暴露出此前Steve吮吸舔吻过的颈项，他的胯不断向上跳动，胸口剧烈起伏。Steve花了整整一个月才让Bucky这幅样子躺在他身下，而这一切都美好得宛若天堂。  
~  
被Steve用嘴包裹住阴茎的感觉让Bucky觉得棒极了，而当Steve把食指滑进他体内、并在甬道里缓慢推进挤压时，Bucky感受到双倍的快感。Bucky能感到翻涌的血液冲击鼓膜的声音，他大声哭叫，竭力忍住胯部向上挺动的动作，免得在Steve美丽迷人又火热湿润的嘴里冲得太深太用力。  
Steve的动作不算慢，Bucky也不希望他慢下来，Steve在他身上留下的咬痕、以及正给予他的绝妙口交，已经让他欲火焚身、难以忍耐。Steve可以随心所欲地打开他的身体，无论多快多用力，Bucky都会享受那整个过程，并乞求更多。而他的确张口乞求了——他实在忍不住。  
“操我。求你了Stevie，我现在就想要……”Bucky听起来简直快无法呼吸了，他试图把Steve从自己身上拉起来。  
Steve的嘴唇离开Bucky的下体时发出一声下流的水声，他缓缓沿着Bucky的身体爬上去，那对漂亮的蓝眼睛热烈地注视着Bucky。那些湿滑的手指从Bucky体内慢慢滑出，沿着他的胯和胸膛上行，最终埋进那头棕发里，Steve的视线终于和Bucky的齐平了。  
“什么？”Steve喘息道，“现在？”  
“是的，现在。”  
“你不想我再多对你的身体做点什么了？”  
“Steve……”Bucky呻吟，他的手指急切地在Steve的大腿背面抓挠，试图把他拉得更近。  
Steve的喉咙深处传来低笑，那笑声在Bucky的小腹里带来闪电般的快感。  
“你只是不希望自己的声音听起来太猴急，是不是……？”  
“Steven Grant Rogers，我向上帝发誓，如果你现在不赶紧进来操我，我就要起来、从这儿走出去，找别人来操我了。”  
Steve发出低沉的咆哮，猛地撞上Bucky的嘴，充满占有欲地吻他。他的手用力抓住Bucky的手腕，把那双手钉在Bucky头两侧的枕头上，他的力气如此之大，每次这么做的时候都能让Bucky惊讶不已。  
“想都别想，Barnes。”他抵在Bucky的唇上低语道。  
Steve拆开安全套带上，并给自己涂上润滑剂，这过程漫长到让Bucky浑身因为渴望疼痛不已。他的身体难耐地颤动，双手在枕头底下紧握成拳，直到Steve的重量终于再次落到他身体上，用那双修长美丽的手把他的大腿推到胸口，然后轻而易举地滑进他体内。  
“操！”  
Bucky喜欢被迅速填满的感觉，快感带来的冲击让他的感官一瞬间从一无所有到完全塞满。Steve舔上他的耳朵，下身开始动作，抽插的速度适中，却让Bucky立即喘息起来。他把自己的脚踝紧紧缠在Steve瘦小的背上，胯部上抬，让Steve能够进入到更深处，并在听见Steve的呻吟声后微笑起来。  
“上帝啊Bucky，你里面真他妈的舒服。”Steve对着他的耳朵喘息道。  
热流再一次冲刷过Bucky的小腹。听着Steve爆粗就像在听天使骂脏话一样——迷人极了，又下流无比。他爱死这个。  
“你也是，”Bucky挣扎着说，他的手埋入Steve的金发中，“我简直都要忘记你在我里面的感觉有多棒了。”  
“那我就必须得提醒提醒你了，对吧？”Steve说着，把一只手从Bucky的头发里抽出来，捏住他的下巴转正他的脸，好让两人能直直注视进彼此的双眼。  
Steve用力撞进Bucky的身体，胯部的动作又快又凶猛，在Bucky的臀上发出响亮的拍击声，Bucky忍不住高声呻吟和尖叫。他们的视线锁住了彼此，Bucky不能、也完全不想把自己的视线从Steve身上撕开，因为他此刻看上去迷人极了——脸颊和胸膛泛起玫瑰色，蓝眼睛几乎变成黑色，金发落下来遮住了他的眼睛，有几丝头发被汗水黏在太阳穴上，那双引人犯罪的双唇中正泄露出低哑的呻吟。  
他可以永远都像这样、任由Steve在他体内肆意抽动，但他能够感到Steve的节奏开始变得散乱，他看着Steve紧紧闭起双眼、低下头用力呼吸，Bucky知道Steve正在竭力抑制高潮的欲望。  
“你还好吗，宝贝？”他呢喃着，伸手把Steve汗湿的头发捋向后方。  
“是的……”  
Bucky咬住下唇，空闲的那只手伸到自己身下，紧握住自己的下体，开始快速上下撸动起来。  
“别忍耐。”他一边喘息，一边把埋在Steve头发里的手滑到他后颈，把他拉近。  
Steve睁开双眼，再次望进Bucky眼里，然后突然之间Steve的身体僵硬紧绷，双唇形成一个完美的圆，一边喘息一边颤抖起来，他的手指在Bucky的发间用力握紧，Bucky的双眼都因此刺痛起来。他能够感到Steve在他体内跳动的脉搏，但真正让他攀上顶峰的却是那声耳语般的“Bucky”，Steve的声音小而破碎，他倒在Bucky的胸口，后背弓起，双唇贴在Bucky耳畔。  
Bucky的高潮冲刷过他的意识，带来炽热而持久的白光，他把自己的哭喊埋进Steve的肩窝，在自己腹部留下温热黏湿的痕迹。  
他们花了好一会才能再次动弹，把纠缠在一起的四肢挪开，他们两个都在剧烈喘息，Steve倒向一侧、蜷起身体，双腿落在床上。Bucky立马把自己汗湿的头发拨开，把Steve瘦小的身体揽进怀里，他听到Steve的胸腔里正传来细小的杂音。  
“甜心……”  
“我知道，”Steve轻声咕哝，“给我一分钟。”  
Bucky点点头，在Steve头顶落下一吻，缓慢爱抚着他嶙峋的脊背。Steve用鼻子温柔地磨蹭着Bucky的脖子，Bucky任由他躺在那儿，高兴地发现那些杂音并没有随着时间流逝变得越来越重。最后，等他自己的精液在肚子上变干的时候，Bucky滑下床清理自己，并翻找着Steve的吸入器。  
“来吧。”他一边说，一边把吸入器从Steve的裤子里掏出来、扔到床上。“吸点药，免得你的哮喘发作。”  
Steve呻吟起来，但Bucky看见他伸手去够那个小塑料瓶儿了，于是他笑起来，走进浴室用湿毛巾把自己擦干净。等他回到卧室的时候，Steve已经坐了起来，他不再发出呼吸的杂音，正要把用过的安全套打结丢掉。Bucky把湿毛巾扔给他，爬上床，面朝下摊在自己的男朋友身边。  
“现在你那些积攒的性挫败都发泄出来了吧，Rogers？”  
Steve笑起来，把毛巾丢在地上，侧躺着蜷起身，在Bucky的上臂留下一个吻。  
“目前是的。”Steve轻声呢喃道，“你觉得其他人现在知道我们到底在干嘛了吗？”  
Bucky开始大笑。  
“哦他们知道了。”他说，“我退席的时候Natasha应该就猜到了。”  
Steve一边呻吟一边蹭得更近了一点，用自己的腿磨蹭Bucky的小腿肚。  
“那太糟了。我还饿着呢，但是如果回去吃饭的话，我觉得我也受不了他们拿这事儿打趣我。”  
“你想让我叫服务员送三明治上来吗？”  
“好啊，”Steve一边说一边把Bucky拖进一个吻，“给我弄个三明治，男朋友！”  
Bucky大笑着侧过身，用双臂紧紧抱住Steve，鼻子磨蹭他的脖子。  
“你真是个怪物。”  
“是呀，但是你爱我。”Steve一边回嘴，一边心满意足地依偎在Bucky的胸口。  
“是的，”Bucky微笑着说，“我确实爱你。”


End file.
